Two Pink Lines
by lovingcaptainswan
Summary: A Captain Swan series based around Emma's pregnancy with Killian Jones' child, spanning from positive pregnancy test to birth.
1. Complications in a Sea of Simplicity

**5 Weeks**

"_2 pink lines, positive, 1 pink line negative, simple enough … Come on, Emma. Stop being such a wimp, you've done this before… yeah, and now you have an eleven year old … Isn't technology supposed to be better than this by now? Don't they realize 3 minutes is forever?"_

The back and forth continued in her head, the seconds ticked by slowly. She looked at the timer on her phone.

_1:30_

Emma began to reach for the stick that was sitting on the edge of the bathroom counter. It wasn't time yet, but if anything, the blank result might calm her nerves a bit. Her fingers closed around the test and she hesitated only momentarily before tipping the window into her view and looking at the answer.

_2 pink lines. _

The second one was there, clear as day, and almost as dark as the control line next to it. She was pregnant.

Emma stared at the lines for what felt like an eternity, watching it darken even further until the buzzer on her cellphone went off with a shrill ring. The sound startled her, causing her to drop the test to the floor and she scrambled to silence the ringing. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could feel tears begin to burn the back of her eyes. She struggled to blink them back and took a deep breath, but first one then another slipped past her tightly shut eyes.

"_I can't do this again, I can't do this alone. Not when I'm just getting to know Henry," _

She'd only been a mother for a year now and most of that time Henry had been living with Regina. She hated to admit it, but she didn't always know what she was doing. That had become painfully obvious to her after Henry's short-lived silent treatment after he had found out who his father was.

His father.

Would she lie to this baby about who his or her father was? How could she tell even begin to tell a child something like that? "Hey, kid, see that storybook? See that man with a scary hook harassing the little children? That's your dad,"

"Emma?" A sharp knock on the door accompanied the voice. "You alright, love?"

Emma quickly wiped her eyes and grabbed the test from the floor, clenching it close to her body as if he could see through the door. "I'm fine, just give me a minute,"

She put the test at the bottom of the trash can, covering it up with the rest of the garbage so it couldn't be seen, then took another deep breath as she stood up and approached the door. She opened it with a small creak and walked out into her bedroom. Hook was pulling on a pair of jeans, with some difficulty. Though he had had years to perfect clothing himself with only one hand, he still hadn't quite gotten used to these modern clothes. This was a detail about him that Emma found particularly amusing, since she found his pirate attire, sexy as they were, to be much more complicated than the usual jeans and a t-shirt.

Killian glanced back over his shoulder at the sound of the bathroom door. "Good morning, sunshine,"

"I didn't know you were awake yet," she said, forcing a half smile.

"I've always been an early riser, love," he smirked flashing her that devilish grin that had reeled her in the first time.

"I wouldn't know, you've never stayed over before,"

"What can I say, Lass? You wore me out. Besides, I didn't want to leave without saying a proper goodbye after… _all that_ last night. Wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me, would it?" he continued teasingly, now struggling with a long sleeved, black, button-up shirt.

She sighed and shook her head, unable to help but smile at him again. "Come here, you. Let me help you with that," Emma reached for one of the tails of his open shirt, and the pirate willingly allowed himself to be drawn closer. "I can't watch you with this too long,"

"Are you calling me pathetic? What a way to treat the handicapped, Emma," he said in mock offense.

"Killian, you are… anything but handicapped," she laughed dryly to herself.

"Is that your roundabout way of saying I'm good in bed?" he replied with a raised eyebrow.

The comment earned him a hard smack in the shoulder when Emma finished with his buttons. "There. Now get out of here. I have to go to work," she said, hoping to usher him out so she had some time to think over the news that hadn't quite sunk in yet.

"Come now, is there no hope of a repeat performance?"

"Shutup, Hook. You're dressed," Emma rolled her eyes at him, pushing him lightly towards the door.

"I can improvise,"

"Just _go_, Killian. You're going to make me late,"

"It wouldn't be the first time," he reminded her playfully, then paused. "You know, I have enjoyed these past few months, Emma,"

She inhaled sharply and could feel her heart beat faster. Where had that come from? They were just sleeping together, as _friends_, if they were going to be called anything. Since when did she want him to be mushy? And why did she suddenly feel the urge to tell him that she was pregnant?

"It's… simple. You wouldn't believe some of the clingy women I've come across in my day. But you…" he chuckled.

Simple? He thought they were simple - Otherwise known as the "what we have together is just sex" conversation. Her heart caught in her throat for a moment and tightened painfully. What had she expected? They _were _simple. It'd been three months and this was the very first time that he hadn't left in the middle of the night, not that she had wanted it any other way. So why did his words squeeze her heart like someone was ripping it out of her chest?

"I-I think you should go," she could feel her face flushing with emotion and tried desperately to stop it from showing.

His expression fell at the change in her tone. "What did I say?"

"Nothing, Hook. I just need to get going,"

"No, you've been acting strangely," he put a gentle hand on her arm. "Is everything alright, love?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've called me 'Hook' twice in the past 5 minutes, for one. You haven't called me that when it's just us in weeks, Emma. Tell me,"

The note of sincerity in his voice caused another stab of pain straight into her chest.

"Because you _are _Captain Hook,"

Killian looked genuinely hurt. "If that's how you feel, love," he mumbled and walked past her to the door.

"I'm pregnant,"

His whole body stiffened, his hand was frozen where it was, wrapped around doorknob.

"How's that for simple?"

He didn't move for a long time. He didn't turn to look at her. He didn't say a word.

"So you finally don't have anything to say?" She tried again, raising her voice slightly. "Killian?"

"I thought I was Captain Hook?" he answered in a dark tone, before striding out of the door.

_**A/n: That's the end of the first one! I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm really quite proud of this one. ;) I've been wanting to write something like this for ages, and it was originally just going to be a oneshot, but I couldn't resist being able to write some cute future fluffiness. That said, this will be a series of oneshots, not an actual "work in progress" fic, all showing bits and pieces of Emma's pregnancy. Either way, each piece will be able to stand alone by itself, but still be considered the same story. Some will be fluffy, some will be angsty, but it will span from that first pregnancy test to birth if the muse hits me. Please let me know what you think and if there's a certain part of pregnancy you'd like me to include. Being currently pregnant with my first, I've got some fresh ideas of my own, but I love to hear what you guys have to say. hehe Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Lost Boy

**Lost Boy**

**(8 Weeks)**

Emma blew lightly onto her fresh cup of peppermint tea, enjoying the warm feeling of the cup against her icy hands. It had been storming all day in Storybrooke, and the emptiness of her apartment made it feel even colder. Henry only lived there half the time between the occasions he spent with Regina, as well as his grandparents and this particular week, Henry had agreed to stay with Neal for the first time. More often than not, Emma found herself alone.

Killian had left her apartment 3 weeks ago to the day and Emma hadn't seen or heard from him since. No one in Storybrooke had, from what she had heard. The first few days it had been an honest relief, but as the days dragged by, the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach grew about what had become of the pirate. The reality that he had left her like Neal had constantly hit her like a punch in the gut.

Emma had expected confusion and arguing and even yelling, and then, finally, a decision would be made about what they would do. She hadn't expected him to be happy about the news, not when she certainly wasn't. She hadn't expected him to even want to be involved, but at least she would have had closure. She hadn't expected him to just leave and never come back.

_"Try something new, darling. It's called trust," _

His words echoed painfully in her memory. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones, but remembering things like that made her want to cry.

"I did and you screwed me over, you son of a bitch," she mumbled out loud to no one in particular.

Emma shuddered at the coolness of her apartment and pulled her blanket further around her shoulders. She snuggled deeper into the crook of the new-to-her sofa that Granny had graciously donated to the "Emma needs to furnish her apartment" fund when she had first moved there 2 months ago. She had never had much of her own before. Honestly, she had never needed much, so furnishing her home when she mostly lived alone wasn't something she had been very concerned about. She didn't even have a television, something Henry constantly reprimanded her about.

_"How can you have a kid and not have a tv anyway?" _

_"Maybe I want my kid to value reading?" _

_Henry raised his eyebrows and looked in the direction of his book of fairytales that was resting on the kitchen table. "Really, mom? You're worried about me not reading enough?"_

_"Of course, I forgot," Emma said with a playful roll of her eyes. "The kid's already a genius," _

_"Now you're getting' it," he laughed. "So… we'll get a tv next weekend when I get back home?" _

"You'd bug me about the tv if you could too, wouldn't you?" Emma mumbled to her still-flat abdomen, tracing her hand gently over it absent-mindedly.

As soon as the action was complete, she immediately felt sick. She had barely acknowledged the baby's existence since she had found out the month before, and she certainly hadn't told anyone. Talking to it was like admitting to herself that this was not a terrible dream, but a reality. She was carrying Captain Hook's child and she had a very serious decision to make very soon.

With those few words of recognition she was stuck. No more pretending. There was that horrible fear and nausea again. It was the type of feeling she hadn't experienced in almost 12 years now, but one she was very familiar with.

Emma was suddenly overcome with an overpowering need to talk with her mother. Mary Margaret had been her friend and confidante before she knew that she was Snow White, but ever since the curse had been broken, the heart-to-hearts hadn't been so frequent.

Just as she was about to reach for her cellphone, a sharp knock interrupted her.

She stood up with her cup of tea, dropping the blanket that had been wrapped around her on the couch and walking towards the door, opening it curiously.

There stood a soaking wet Killian Jones, looking like a drowned puppy. He was completely drenched to the bone, as if he had walked miles in the rain, and the look on his face was of pure solemnity and regret. Emma nearly dropped her mug.

"Killian?" She couldn't help his name escape her mouth as a question.

"How are you, love?" he asked quietly, sad blue eyes meeting hers.

Emma was shocked, not only to see him, but that unlike the usual haughty smirk pasted across his face, he looked utterly distraught. Taking only a moment to process this, her next emotion took a hold of her body before she even thought to control it. A moment later, the pirate was stumbling back, completely caught off guard, not by a slap, but a powerful right hook to the jaw. A hot splash of tea sloshed out of the cup, but Emma took no mind to it.

"Where the_ fuck_ did you go?" she all but shouted while he collected himself, again, her body reacting before her mind could weigh the potential consequences.

Hook's expression had barely changed between his arrival and the punch. "I needed to clear my head. I needed time to think," he offered weakly.

"People go on walks to clear their heads, Killian! They don't disappear for a month!"

"I made a mistake,"

"Well, thank you, Hook. That really makes it all better," Emma reached towards to door to close it, but Hook rushed forward, putting his hand on the door next to hers to keep it from shutting.

"Please, Emma… let me come in?"

Emma tightened her grip on the door stubbornly, ready to force him out, perfectly happy with crushing his only good hand in the doorway if she needed to, but something stopped her. It could have been the soft side of her caving at the sight of him soaking wet in her doorway with that pitiful look on his face after wondering where he'd been for 3 weeks. Maybe it was her hormones kicking in again, but she didn't think she had ever heard him sound so meek.

"I don't need to hear what you have to say, Killian. You've already made your stance on the issue pretty clear," she gritted, fighting the emotional turmoil going on inside of her head.

"Please, Emma. Let's talk about this, love," His eyes moved to the steaming cup in her hand. "Is that coffee?"

Emma frowned, confused. "What?"

Hook shrugged. "Coffee's not good for the baby," he mumbled, looking down.

"Excuse me?" her tone took a hostile edge to it, if only because she didn't know how else to react to the comment. "A few months ago you didn't even know what coffee was, Hook,"

He reached into his jacket pocket and took out a waterlogged, half-crumpled piece of paper that appeared to be an instructional pamphlet from the hospital. Emma just stared at the pamphlet in his open hand. He looked as if he wanted to explain, but then quickly shoved it back into his pocket, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, love," he said, and began to turn to leave.

"Wait," Emma sighed. "Come in here before you freeze,"

Hook stood in the rain dumbly, unsure that the request was serious.

"Quick, before I change my mind," she motioned inside and let go of the door, walking inside.

Without waiting for him, she disappeared into the bathroom and re-emerged with a large bath towel. She tossed it to him and then disappeared again into her bedroom. Shortly after, she came back out with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt he had left behind.

"Come on, dry off and then go get changed. You're getting water everywhere,"

"Thank you, Emma,"

"I'm not doing it to be nice. I'm doing it because I feel bad enough right now without adding more guilt on top of that for letting you catch pneumonia,"

Hook nodded wordlessly and stripped off his black jacket. He let it fall to the carpet. More crumpled, wet paper fell aimlessly out of the pocket, but he took no notice.

Emma sighed, taking the jacket in hand. He was like picking up after a caveman or a small child. "I'll throw it in the dryer. Now go get changed,"

When she heard the soft click of the bathroom door, she bent down to pick up the paper that had fallen out of his pockets. Carefully, she unfolded them, trying not to rip the pages as she laid them out onto her small coffee table. "_Pregnancy to Parenting_, _Pregnancy Nutrition_, _Pregnancy and STD's, Health and Wellness through Your Pregnancy_, _Pregnancy and Malaria_… _Really? Malaria?_" She read the titles quietly, "_Sex and Intimacy during Pregnancy? What the hell, Hook?"_

_"Did he take every damn pamphlet they had at the hospital?"_ she thought to herself, both annoyed and touched by the gesture.

If anyone had seen him, her secret would be out. No one had spoken to her about sleeping with Killian, but she was sure that people suspected it. All it took was someone putting two and two together and in a tiny town, it wouldn't take long before everyone knew exactly what was going on. Emma herself didn't even know what was going on with her own life. She didn't think she could handle all the rumors and questions, especially not if some of them were from Henry.

"I didn't really understand them,"

Emma jumped, startled by his voice, and dropped the pamphlet she was holding. Killian stood behind her, hair still terribly wet and haphazard from a poor dry job, but now sporting a pale, red t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and some white ankle socks. A small, puffy bump was already forming at his jaw line.

"I thought they might help," he continued awkwardly.

"This isn't my first time, Killian," she reminded him. She didn't feel so angry with him anymore, just confused. The punch really had done wonders for her mood, but something in her still wanted to shoot down every attempt he made for peace until he melted into one of the puddles on the floor.

"So… what do we do?"

"What?"

"I've never done this before, Emma. I don't know what to do, what am I supposed to do?" his tone took on a desperate lilt. Her silence only flustered him further. "Christ, Emma, you make me feel-" he cut off his sentence suddenly.

"What? What is it Killian? How screwed up can I possibly have made you feel in the past 15 minutes that I haven't felt in the last 3 weeks?"

"Like a lost boy," he finished in a voice that was almost a whisper. "I haven't felt like that in-" he cut himself off short again. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do about this, Emma,"

"You don't have to do anything, Hook," she said simply, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Eventually, I will," he countered.

"What makes you think I even _wan_t your help in this?"

The man was clearly hurt by her cutting words. He didn't know how to reply.

"Who are we kidding, Killian? I barely know the son I have, and you… you're Captain Hook. We didn't even have a relationship, we were- we were simple," she paused and took a shaky breath before continuing a thought she hadn't dared speak out loud before then. "Maybe it'd be better for this baby if neither of us were in its life,"

"Is that really an option, love?"

"There's adoption," she said the word, inwardly cringing as she finally sat down on the sofa behind her. She hated the idea of putting up yet another child for adoption. What if it didn't work out? What if it ended up in the foster care system like she did, pushed from home to home with strange people who didn't love her? How would Henry feel about it? How could she live with herself knowing all that she was missing out on this time?

"You mean give it away?" He looked equally horrified at the idea.

Emma cast him a sarcastic look. "You're a pirate and this is where you draw the line?" She couldn't help but taunt him, despite her own reservations about the idea.

"I won't have him be a lost boy," he growled with a fierceness she hadn't heard in him before.

"He could be a she,"

This seemed to catch him off-guard yet again. "Oh god, Emma," Hook closed his eyes and rubbed his temple, then running his hand through his slick, dark hair. "I'm sorry for leaving the way I did, I-I'm a bloody mess,"

"You were a coward,"

"I'm here now," he said insistently, taking a step closer towards her. "Just tell me what I'm supposed to do, love," he said pleadingly.

"I don't know," she said honestly, half amused by the idea that she had no clue what they were supposed to do next. "I don't know, Killian,"

There was a long moment of silence. Killian slowly moved over to the sofa and took a seat next to her, staring blankly ahead at the table in front of them.

"Maybe we should read the pamphlets again?"


	3. Family Bonding Time

_**A/n: Omg, I'm so excited and touched by all the reviews! You are all wonderful. :D I had to take a little break from the angst. I hope you all enjoy! Btw, those of you that read "300 Years" I WILL make myself update soon. I'm just having some writer's block. Urgh! **_

_**RinoaHeart: That made my night to read that! I'm so glad that I made it realistic. I try not to make things overly fluffy or angsty just because I want it that way. I try my best to capture the characters and to hear that I do that makes me so happy! Thank you!**_

_**Fire1: Aw, I love hearing that (and experiencing it myself), going into a fic and not expecting to love it and being pleasantly surprised. I love hearing it even more though. ;) Thank you for all the thoughts! I love hearing what my readers have to think. I definitely plan to include at least some Neal and I won't hide the fact that he exists. Since I'm only writing little bits and pieces, rather than a flowing fic I'll have to think of a way to work everything in that I want to, but I do want a part where she talks about it with Neal. Maybe after picking Henry up later in the pregnancy? Aw, now I'm getting ideas! hehe Thanks. **_

_**Maddie: I love shoutouts to my readers. hehe It's only fair since you're commenting and saying such lovely things at that. :D Thanks again for the review this time. I'd also like to see a fiercely protective Killian. That may just come up at some point. ;) **_

_**AMiserableLove: LOL Glad that you're "hooked" too! I love writing this so much. I'm so happy that you enjoy it too. :)**_

* * *

**Family Bonding Time**

**(10 Weeks)**

"So… What is this all about, Emma?" Mary Margaret asked cheerfully, breaking the silence that had descended upon the table at Granny's.

Emma looked flustered. "I just wanted to eat lunch with my parents," she said, reaching for a French fry from her plate and casually dipping it in ketchup. "What's wrong with that?"

"Aren't you and Henry coming for dinner Sunday?" David asked, obviously not believing the excuse.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Honey… You invited us to lunch in the middle of a work day, while Henry is in school, at an hour where no one is ever at the diner. What's going on?" Her mother continued in a gentle tone.

Emma sighed. She'd been found out. "I need to tell you something, but Henry can't know yet. Actually, no one can know,"

"What is it?" Mary Margaret looked concerned. "Is something wrong?"

After a long pause, David spoke again. "You can talk to us, Emma,"

She took a deep breath, mentally berating herself for deciding to divulge her secret now. "I'm pregnant,"

David choked on his bite of hamburger so violently that Mary Margaret had to pat his back and hand him his glass of water, all while staring wide-eyed at Emma with shock.

"Oh my god, Emma. How-how far along are you? Have you been to the doctor yet? How long have you known?"

"I'm 10 weeks. I went to a clinic out of town and had an ultrasound a few weeks ago, but I've known for a little over a month," Emma patiently answered all of her mother's questions.

"Oh my god," Mary Margaret was still dumbfounded.

"I… so, how does Neal feel about this?" David was finally able to regain his composure.

"Neal?"

"I think he means… does this mean that you and Neal are back together?"

"Neal and I? No. He has a fiancée,"

"Well, that makes things complicated," Mary Margaret said hesitantly, trying to decide how to proceed, "but we're here for you, Emma," she continued, placing her hand over her daughter's across the table. "I know what it's like to have feelings for a… taken man-"

"No! No, Neal is not the father,"

"Then who _is_, Emma?" her father interjected.

"Killian Jones,"

"Hook?" Both parents exclaimed simultaneously.

"Shh, yes. I really don't want to get into this right now," Emma hissed, glaring at her parents then glancing around the empty diner worriedly.

"Emma, what were you thinking? He's dangerous!" He snapped in a low, protective tone.

"David," Mary Margaret warned.

"So where is he? He doesn't have to face your father?"

"You weren't asking why Neal wasn't here," Emma countered.

"I would have gotten to it," he argued back stubbornly. "Really, he thinks he can just get you pregnant when you're not even married and then disappear?"

"David, I hardly think either of them is ready for marriage," Mary Margaret reminded him calmly.

"Marriage? It's not as if we were in a relationship-" Emma said before she could stop herself.

Charming looked as if he had just found out someone had impregnated his young, teenage daughter on their first date, rather than a grown 28 year old woman. "Emma, I know you're not from here, but where we come from, there's a little thing called honor-"

"Listen, I asked him not to come. He doesn't even know we're here right now,"

"Why?"

"Because you're coming straight from work and might have shot him," Emma joked, weakly attempting a smile.

"I might still,"

"Now, let's just calm down," Mary Margaret attempted again at keeping the peace. "Emma, we're here for you," she said with a warm smile, squeezing her hand. "If you need _anything_…"

"Of course we are," David conceded with a sigh.

"I know," she smiled in return.

"Wow, Emma, I-I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother," Snow couldn't hide how much she was beaming. "But how does this work? With you and Killian? Are you together?"

"I don't know what we are. We were just sleeping together- but we're _not _anymore," she said, ignoring the grimace on David's face. "I told him that he could stay with me until we figure it out,"

"You asked him to move in with you?"

"I told him that he could stay on the couch," Emma corrected firmly. "If we're going to figure things out, he needs a place to stay. I can't just throw him out,"

"He has a ship," David grumbled.

"He does have a ship…" Snow trailed off at the look her daughter shot her. "Emma, I think it's great that you're trying to work things out for the baby, but… are you positive that you can trust him?"

Emma's mind flashed to the 3 weeks that she had no idea where he was or if he was coming back. "If he didn't want to be involved, he wouldn't be here. I have to at least give him a chance,"

"He knocked me out, Emma. He helped Cora kidnap Archie,"

"It's been over 4 months with Cora gone and without him so much as stealing a candybar. He was wrong, but he had other motives for the things that he did. He never wanted to hurt you or Mary Margaret or me or Henry. I really think he's _trying_ to change," She could hardly believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. Was she really defending him?

Immediately, her mother's expression changed into surprise and then a knowing smirk at her daughter's defense of the pirate. "When are you going to tell Henry?" She changed the subject for both Emma's sanity and fear of her husband developing a heart condition.

"Soon. I'm going to wait until I'm out of the first trimester to make sure everything is alright, and then I'll tell him," Emma replied with a small sigh.

"Is there any reason to suspect something is wrong?"

"No. I just wanted to tell you two first. And I'm not sure how to tell anyone else," she added with a roll of her eyes. "Please don't say anything to _anyone_,"

"Of course," Snow agreed, and looked at Charming who was also nodding his head.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the pleasant jingle of the bells on the door. The three of them quickly turned to see none other than Hook walk into the diner. The moment he saw the three of them sitting together and the looks on their faces, his eyes widened with a look of "_oh shit"_ and panic Emma hadn't seen on him before. She cast him a look that said_ "what the hell are you doing?"_ Still, not one to leave a confrontational situation, he smoothly continued walking up to the counter, glancing over at their table once more with a quick wink and a winning grin.

"I'm gonna kill him," David muttered under his breath.

"David, hush. I know you're her father, but it's not as if he took her _virginity_. They are _adults_," Mary Margaret snapped, successfully shushing her husband. "Who are we to stand in the way of love?"

Emma's mouth dropped open in response to her mother's comments, as well her change from neutral and questioning to full on supportive of her daughter bedding a pirate captain. "Alright then, I think that's enough family bonding time for now," She said uncomfortably and stood up from the small table. Glancing around, she was glad to see that Hook had taken his food to go.

"My lunch hour is up anyway," David said, looking relieved at the possibility of exiting the awkward situation. "But Emma, we're always here for you, no matter what," he reached over and placed a hand on her arm and smiled.

"Thank you for telling us," Mary Margaret gushed, leaning against Charming's shoulder, unable to keep the goofy grin from returning to her face.

Emma let out a small laugh and shook her head. "I'll see you two Sunday,"

* * *

_**A/n: hehe Oh how I love writing protective!daddy!Charming. :D He's just so much fun. As soon as the subject of sex comes around, she's the little girl he never saw grow up. Aww. Hope you all enjoyed it! And no, I don't think I'll document the sunday dinner, since trying to do an "every few weeks of pregnancy" type of series, but I will definitely write Henry finding out! By the way, I have a chapter already written for this series sometime a little later that may be a teensy bit smutty. It's not very descriptive compared to my other fics at all, but it does describe their first moment of "intimacy" after finding out about her being pregnant. Is that ok with all of you? It won't be enough to change the rating, but it's definitely a hard "T". Anyway, let me know! Love you all. :D**_


	4. I'll Tell Him Tonight Pt 1

_**A/n: Hey everyone, thanks again for the support as always. :D This one will be a two-parter, so the next chapter will take place directly after this one. It was just getting on the long side, so I figured I'd better cut it in half. hehe I hope you enjoy it! :)**_

_**Maddie: I thought I might be you, but I wasn't sure. "he still wants to protect Emma but forgets that she's a grown woman...so doesn't know what to do with all that protective instinct" That's exactly what I was going for, so I'm glad that you feel the same way. so yay! And of course her hormones will get he best of her. I think that having a baby together is affecting their feelings for each other more than they realized it would. I think just sleeping together had created some real feelings, so living together separately, with Emma pregnant is causing all kinds of stirrings. ;D At least I'd assume that's how it would go in that situation. **_

_**Lisa: It might be more like a "oh HEEELLLLLLL NO" look. LOL**_

_**KouShun'U: That is an amusing thought. xD She's going for Rumple next! lol Kidding, kidding! Not in this fic. haha**_

_**Fire1: I wish we would see more protective!Charming in the show too, but I think we might next season. ;) At least, I hope so. As far as the Neal thing goes, I agree. I think that Charming would have those angry feelings with Neal as well, but he hasn't had much contact with Neal for one, and though he would find him cowardly and dishonorable for leaving Emma, I don't think he'd find Neal particularly dangerous, which is how he feels about Hook, so his feelings are a bit more strong about him being with his daughter.**_

* * *

**I'll Tell Him Tonight Pt 1**

**(14 Weeks)**

Emma shot out of bed and rushed into the bathroom, almost unable to lift the toilet seat lid before she emptied the contents of her stomach into it. She gripped onto the sides of the bowl with no concern for cleanliness, nearly resting her face on the seat. Her stomach twisted painfully. Having very little in her to begin with, she felt like she was going to puke up her insides if the involuntary heaving didn't stop.

Up until 2 weeks before, the nausea had been very minimal and only struck when she hadn't eaten enough, but now, she felt it safe to say that it had hit her full force. She had never even thrown up when she was pregnant with Henry. In fact, her whole first pregnancy had been pretty uneventful, something she had been thankful for at the time, considering her circumstances. Unfortunately, it had left her feeling unprepared, because between the nausea and exhaustion - this baby was kicking her ass.

"_Isn't that supposed to stop after the first trimester?"_ she thought to herself, wiping her mouth and shakily standing up, her stomach still twisting somewhat painfully. "_Stupid pamphlets lie,"_ She felt thankful that David had forced her into taking a day off. This was definitely _not_ her favorite part of pregnancy, and she certainly had a few choice words for whoever decided this was a part of the miracle of procreation.

"Mom? Are you ok?" Henry's voice echoed from the next room over.

"I'm fine, are you ready for school?" she forced out after spitting into the sink.

"Almost! Are you _sure_ you're alright in there?"

"Just fine. Get yourself some cereal and I'll be out in a few, kid,"

Emma wiped her mouth again and squeezed some toothpaste onto her toothbrush, eager to scrub the vomit-taste out of her mouth.

When she finally dressed and made her way out of her bedroom, Henry was already at the kitchen table, scooping spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth. He was fully dressed and his backpack was draped over the back of the wooden chair he was sitting in. One thing could be said for having a pirate captain living with them – Henry didn't lag in the morning. It seemed like he never ran out of questions to ask him about his many adventures.

"So Killian, how long exactly _were_ you in Neverland?"

"Hey! Pants!" Emma exclaimed when she saw the near naked pirate opening the fridge, boxers snugly hugging his hips.

"I don't know the exact days, but it was somewhere around 300 years," Hook replied to the boy, either not hearing Emma or plain ignoring her.

"Well," he took another bite. "What'd you do all that time?"

Emma gave up momentarily when her stomach turned again a bit at the idea of food. She decided to finish getting ready for the day instead, and went back towards her bedroom in case she needed a quick escape to the bathroom.

"Sailing, fighting off the lost boys, pillaging, sampling the- finer sides of Neverland life," he chuckled with a spark of remembrance in his eyes, purposely leaving out that plotting his revenge had been his main incentive for discovering a realm where you never aged.

He'd definitely gotten better at talking with Henry since he had first joined them the month before. There had been a learning curve when the boy had first started pelting the pirate with endless questions.

"Did you ever meet any mermaids?"

"I did my best not to," Hook poured himself a glass of orange juice and leaned against the counter. "Nasty creatures, but beautiful from a distance… like many women," he teased, winking at Emma, when she walked past the kitchen. "I preferred the company of fairies,"

"Fairies? Aren't they tiny? What were they like?"

"Many could choose to become our size whenever they wished with magic. Of course, their normal bodies were so small, they only have room for one emotion at a time and they can be just as nasty as the mermaids when angered, but when they're not…"

"Did you know Tinkerbell?" Henry interrupted excitedly.

"You ask a lot of questions for a child,"

"So, _did_ you?"

"Know Tinkerbell? Well… I'd say I more than _knew _her," he chuckled into his glass of orange juice.

Emma re-entered the kitchen just in time to hear the tail-end of the conversation. "Alright then, I think that's enough of Neverland… Killian, put some pants on," She interrupted before the conversation got more inappropriate. She picked up the open box of Raisin Bran and walked to the cupboard, forcing herself to tear her eyes away from the trim pirate who was still parading around her kitchen in nothing but a pair of grey boxers.

"Well, good morning, love," he greeted her as if this was the first time he had noticed her this morning.

"We've talked about the pants,"

"It's a good thing you weren't on my ship, Lass. You should see what I normally sleep in," he smirked, with a playful wriggle of his brows. "And on my ship, I make the rules,"

"Not in my house, and not in front of my kid," she placed her hands firmly on her hips and locked eyes with Killian.

"It's ok, mom," Henry said in a dry tone that indicated she was having "one of her moods" again. "We're both guys," he shrugged.

Emma wasn't sure why, but something about Henry having a male figure around the house, and the idea of them ganging up on her like a normal family made her both uncomfortable and happy at the same time.

"It's alright, lad. If it'll appease the lady of the house…" he grinned, dutifully walking out to the living room and picking up a pair of sweatpants off of the carpet next to the sofa. Much to Emma's dismay, his "closet" had basically become the floor next to where he slept.

"So mom… can we set up the new tv when I get home from school?"

"Aren't you going over the Grace's after school?"

"So the lad has his first girl?"

"He does _not_ have his first girl," she said, then quickly turned to Henry. "Wait, do you?"

"We're just friends," Henry laughed.

"Good answer," she teased, ruffling his hair, "Tell you what, kid. Today's my day off and the cable guy is coming by while you're at school, so I'll have it all set up when you get home. Deal?"

"Awesome!"

Emma shook her head at his enthusiasm. "It's almost time to head to school, are we walking?"

"Uh, I think I'm taking the bus today,"

"With Grace?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow, and her son only smiled back in response. She was secretly relieved. After her stomach's prior rebellion, she wasn't so sure what the walk would do to her.

Later that day, after the cable man left the apartment, Emma was fumbling with the settings on the new and mysterious cable box perched atop the television. She wasn't completely technology illiterate, but something about a new tv setup made her feel as ignorant to technology as Hook was.

"So you finally got one of those ridiculous talking boxes," Hook commented, arms crossed over his chest while he watched her.

"It's for Henry,"

"Really, Emma? Sinking to bribery?"

"What? What would I be bribing him about?"

"I'm a pirate, love, and I know bribery," Killian nodded towards her abdomen. "It won't be long before you won't need to tell him, you know,"

Emma looked offended. "I still weigh the same thing I did 3 months ago," she said indignantly, patting her stomach. She hadn't shown enough for anyone to notice with Henry until she was nearly 6 months along, and she hoped it would be same with this one. Truthfully, when dressing in the mornings, Emma could already see the outline of a bump beginning to form, but it would be a long time before it would look like more than a few extra cheeseburgers to anyone else in town if she was fully clothed. "Asshole," she muttered, while fiddling with the wiring behind the new television set.

He clicked his tongue at her. "Tsk tsk, such language for a mother, Emma,"

"Tonight, I'm telling him tonight," she said finally, changing the subject.

"And what will you tell him about me?" His tone became curious.

"I'll tell him the truth. We're having a baby. You're the baby's father, but you're not going to be _his_ father,"

"So I'm finally being promoted from the random houseguest?"

"You _are _just a houseguest, Killian," she said dryly, rolling her eyes.

Why? Did he want to be more than a houseguest? He had certainly been good with Henry lately, and she knew how hard it had been for him to get used to being around children. Fortunately, the charm with which he told his stories seemed to work on children as well as it did on women, and his ego always enjoyed the boost of telling them. Having Killian live with them was like having a walking, talking storybook to Henry, and he couldn't get enough of it. And it wasn't as if his flirting with Emma had let up, but that was just who he was, wasn't it? He flirted with Granny for God's sake! Maybe he was serious about being there for their child, but that was just some sort of pirate or gentleman's code of honor. He wasn't staying out of any deeper feelings for her.

Finally, she hit the right button on the remote and the screen flickered from white noise to cable. "There! Finally, damn tv," When she glanced back, Killian had gone to the other side of the room and was pulling on the tall pirate boots he still insisted on wearing occasionally. A leather trenchcoat followed, worn over his jeans and t-shirt.

"Back with the pirate stuff?"

"It's not 'pirate' stuff, Emma, it's _my_ stuff," he grumbled.

"What's wrong with _you_? Where are you going?"

"I just need some air, I've been cooped up in here too long,"

"Didn't you live on a ship for 300 years?"

"The ship had a deck," he reminded her. "I'll pick up lunch at Granny's,"

"Do you ever even cook?" she joked with a raised eyebrow, concerned that she had hurt his feelings. Was that even possible? Since when did that cocky bastard get offended?

"Do you want anything, love?"

"No, I-I'm fine. I think I'll just watch some tv,"

Moments later, Emma was left alone in the apartment and too mentally exhausted from the life that was being Emma Swan to bother trying to psychoanalyze Killian Jones. She curled up on the couch that had been commandeered the past month, and scanned the tv guide until she felt her eyes beginning to droop. How could pregnancy make her _this_ exhausted all the time, even while being lazy? It wasn't long before she fell into a deep sleep, and it wasn't until an hour later that Emma was startled out of it to see a dark figure leaning against the end of the sofa she had been napping on.

"Jesus, Killian. What are you doing?"

"Just curious, love," he nodded towards her television. "I came back in to see something... quite intriguing on your magic box,"

Emma followed his gaze to see that where the tv guide had been, was now an entirely different type of film. Her eyes widened and she was finally awake enough to realize that the obvious loud moaning was coming from the tv set. She must have fallen asleep while flipping through the guide, or rolled over onto the controller in her sleep. She hadn't even known that she had _those_ channels.

"Naughty girl," he smirked with a raised eyebrow. "Is this what you do when I leave?"

"What? No!"

"No wonder you were so out of sorts all morning," he looked as if he were going to burst with laughter any moment. "That much pent up _frustration_-"

"I _wasn't_ watching porn," she snapped, sitting up quickly.

"My dear, you were watching _sex_," he corrected, unfamiliar with the term. His eyes still hadn't left the screen. "Filthy sex," His eyes were lit up with mischief. "You know, love, all you have to do is ask,"

"Shutup, Killian. I fell asleep and when I woke up, the channel had changed," she argued, quickly picking up the remote and flicking the tv off. "Besides, why is it any of your business if I was?"

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't offer my services to the lustful, hormone-inflicted mother of my child?"

"Did you read that in the pamphlets?"

"Emma, I assure you, according to my reading, all the new _feelings_ you have towards me are completely normal," he continued teasingly, running a playful finger across her bare foot.

"Like the strong feeling where I throw my shoe at your head?" she snapped, kicking his hand away.

"I'll have to look that one up," he grinned.

"Get out of here. Henry will be here any minute from Grace's,"

"So you're finally going through with it then?"

"What do you mean finally?"

"Love, you've been terrified of telling him about our little… indiscretion for weeks now,"

"Don't call it that, it's not its fault," she complained, rubbing her belly gently. "Besides, why don't you tell him? You don't seem to have much of a problem telling him about your other 'indiscretions'. Tinkerbell?"

"Jealous, love?"

Emma scoffed. "You wish,"

"Maybe a little," he conceded, letting his hand drift back down her ankle.

Before Emma had to chance to decide if she wanted to kiss him or kick him again, they were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

"Hey, mom!"

* * *

_**A/n: So that's part one. Obviously, Henry will find out the big news next chapter. :D I hope you all liked it! Now to brainstorm for "300 Years". I will not let that muse die! lol Btw, I had to include a little bit of Hook/Tink in there. It's my guilty pleasure ship that they were FWB's at the least back in Neverland. She's saucy and bratty and he'd enjoy her passion and fire, I think. hehe I have an idea for including her in my next WIP fic after I am finished with 300 Years. ;)  
**_


	5. I'll Tell Him Tonight Pt 2

**A/n: Hello again, friends. Thank you so much for the reviews! I just had so much inspiration, I HAD to give you another update tonight, and it's even longer than yesterday's. lol This is the chapter that leans a teensy bit M towards the end, but I hope you like it anyway. ;)  
**

**KouShun'U: I know it's annoying, but Hook is from a different time for one, and he's not exactly a kid person. lol And I didn't mean for there to be much progress last chapter, not more than emotional progress with Emma continuing to realize that she was still attracted to Hook. Thanks for the review! I promise lots happen this chapter. :)**

* * *

**I'll Tell Him Tonight Pt 2**

**(14 Weeks)**

"So, why is everyone so quiet?" Henry asked, hesitant to bite into the forkful of spaghetti he had in his hand.

"Well, I-we just wanted to talk with you about something,"

"About what? Is something wrong again?" his shoulders slumped slightly as he spoke. As much as the boy loved adventure, Emma knew that the recent quietness that had descended upon the town again had in the past few months been good for him. It was the first time she had seen him playing with friends and acting like a normal 11 year old. "Is it my mom?" He set the fork down on his plate solemnly.

"No, nothing like that Henry," she reassured him, "it-it's good news," she began uncertainly, as if convincing herself she was telling the truth.

"Really?" He immediately picked up the fork again, the excitement back in his eyes.

She took a deep breath to prepare herself for what she was about to say. "Henry... how would you feel if I told you I'm going to have a baby?"

Henry nearly choked on his bite of spaghetti with near the exact facial expression as Charming had weeks before. It was one of the first times that Emma had noticed a real family resemblance between him and his grandfather. "_You're going to have a baby_?"

"That's right. You're going to have a brother or sister in 6 months or so… How do you feel about that?" she asked tentatively.

Henry pondered this for a moment, then nodded, his serious expression widening into a small grin, "I guess I've always wanted a brother or sister," he paused again as a new thought struck him, "Wait, you said '_we' _need to tell you something," he accused, looking at his mother, then at Killian. "Are you the baby's dad?"

Emma froze and suddenly realized that she had no idea how much of an understanding Henry had of sex. She didn't know how to respond. "I-"

"So that's a yes?" The 11 year old prompted. Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "So… what about my dad?"

"Henry, your dad and I- this has nothing to do with what we had,"

"But you already had me… why didn't you have another baby with my dad?"

"Kid, sometimes it just doesn't work that way,"

"So you love Killian now?" Henry replied matter-of-factly, clearly trying very hard to understand 'how it _did _work'.

"I- it's more complicated than that,"

"But that's why he's been living with us?"

"Yes, Henry, that's why he's been living with us. But he's _not_ going to replace your dad,"

Henry shook his head with an amused half-smile on his face. "So now I have two dads and two moms and one them is Captain Hook. This family gets weirder and weirder everyday,"

"You don't have two dads, Henry," Emma corrected quickly.

"So, you don't want me?" he asked, concerned, looking back over at Killian who looked very uncomfortable with the whole conversation.

"Henry, we are sort of one big family now, ok?" Emma answered.

"But now you have a baby of your own, one you don't have to share, that will have a dad… are you going to give me back to Regina now?"

"No! Henry, why would you think that?"

"I love my mom, but I love both of you, I don't want anything to change,"

"It's not going to change, Henry. I promise. Right, Killian?" She asked, giving him a look that said he had better agree with her. Henry cared about his opinion.

"Your mother still loves you, lad," he mumbled, then stood up, excusing himself from the table and heading towards the bathroom.

"Everything's going to be fine, Henry. I promise," she forced a smile, until her son smiled back.

"So, when do you know if it's going to be a boy or girl?"

"Probably not for a few more weeks,"

"But you want another boy, like me, right?" he laughed. "Or do you want a girl, like Grace?"

"Honestly, I hadn't thought of it. What do you want?"

He was silent for a moment, deep in thought. "I'll get back to you on that. So... Is _he_ gonna be ok with this?" Henry asked, turning to his mother. "He looked kinda scared,"

"Well, Henry, it's kind of scary,"

"You might wanna go talk to him,"

"How did I get such a smart kid?" she shook her head in wonder, "You wanna clear the table tonight?"

"Sure, mom,"

After helping him pick a few things up and ensuring that he was alright with the news, Emma made her way to her bedroom. She nearly ran into Hook on his way out of her bathroom.

"What was that all about in there?"

"What was _what_ all about, Emma? Your list of grievances concerning me is so long, I can't keep track,"

"Excuse me? This is _my_ fault? Because all I saw was that Henry was looking to you for confirmation that you cared about him and you ignored the whole conversation!"

"Cared about him? He's not my child, Emma! I've been here a few weeks! It's not my fault, remember? I'm just the _houseguest_!"

"Is that what this is all about, Killian?"

"What?"

"Whether we're sleeping together or not?"

"For fuck's sake. Is that what you really think? That this has been some big plan to bed you again? Because I've done that plenty, love," his tone stunned Emma into silence. "I don't know what you want from me. You don't want _me_. You've made that much apparent. You want me to live with you, to take responsibility for this child, but you treat me like an annoyance. One minute you look like you want to kiss me, the next I'm not sure I'm welcome here at all,"

"Killian…"

"Bloody hell, Emma! Do you know how frustrating it is, to sleep for a month on your sofa being so close to you but so far? To be constantly griped at for acting like I'm supposed to be a part of this home, and then yelled at again when I don't know how? I'm not a father. I don't know how to be one. Not for your boy, not for this child," he motioned towards her stomach.

Emma's expression softened and his words hit her like a punch in the gut. Had she really treated him that badly? She turned and walked to her bed, sitting on the edge of it. "I'm a terrible person," she mumbled to herself. "That's it. I'm officially terrible,"

Hook quickly followed her to the bed. "Emma-"

"No, I'm forcing you into this, _and_ I'm making Henry get attached,"

"Emma, no one's forcing anyone into anything. I just, I need to know what you want from me, love. Why am I here if you don't want me to be?"

She turned to him, tears sparkling in her eyes. "You're right. We don't need to live together to take care of this baby. This just… This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. I hadn't even thought about wanting more kids and now-"

Hook cut her off, his lips crushing hers, his good arm wrapping around her protectively as she returned the kiss. When he pulled back, he rested his forehead against hers. "Emma, I-" This time, it was Emma who cut him off, kissing him again. She ran her hand through his hair and down his back, opening her mouth slightly to allow his tongue entrance. With this small gesture, Killian's enthusiasm increased, taking the lead as he began to guide her gently onto her back.

"Wait," she broke away, gasping for breath. "We need to talk about this,"

"What is there to talk about, love?" he said, trailing kisses down her jaw.

"I need some time to think about all this, about us," When his touch left her skin, her lust flared up and she couldn't help but capture his lips once again, despite her prior protests. "No sex, ok?" she managed to get out between kisses.

"Then we're going to need to slow down, love," he chuckled, moving his body away from hers slightly. "I suppose the couch calls,"

"You don't have to… this once…"

The next morning, Emma awoke to the feeling of Hook's body pressed tightly against her back. His hips were moving lightly against her backside. _Damn those hormones! _She never should have let him share the bed with her. She checked the time on her alarm clock beside her bed. 5:13AM.

"Killian, what are you doing?" She pushed back with her shoulders and behind, trying to shove him back onto his side of the bed. This only succeeded in causing him wrap his arms around her and her small bump, pulling her closer while still rubbing against her gently. "Killian, wake up,"

"Mmm?"

"Hey!" she finally freed one of her arms and managed to smack him in the shoulder.

"Stop it, love," he whimpered, still not fully awake.

"Hook!"

"What?" he groaned while opening his eyes. He let out a soft chuckle when he realized that he had her trapped in his arms. "Mm, I was just having a wonderful dream about you, love," he purred sleepily without releasing her, and Emma rolled her eyes. "I forgot how much I missed waking up like this," he teased, nuzzling her neck affectionately.

"Killian…" she sighed uncomfortably. Images of the night before slowly crept back into her mind. The fighting, the kissing, and the way the held her when she said she wanted him to stay.

"What? Is it really so bad, Emma?" he whispered in a sleepy but lusty tone, his obvious need still pressed firmly against her backside.

"Taking care of your morning wood wasn't part of the deal. I said you could stay in bed for one night, and-"

She gasped when he kissed the small spot where her neck met her hairline, then again behind her ear. Emma had never experienced this overly-affectionate side of him before. They had had their nights where they took it slow and gentle, but the feeling behind it was completely different than this was. It had still been carnal, fueled by a desire for a different type of sex than fast and hard, and she had to admit that he excelled at both. She knew that if he kept this up, she wasn't going to be able to resist him for much longer.

But it felt so good to be held like this again, to wake up with arms wrapped around her and tender kisses. It was something she hadn't let herself have much of since Neal. She slowly felt her resolve begin to weaken as he continued his gentle ministrations and something inside her began to tighten.

"You're so beautiful…god, I missed you, Em,"

"Listen to yourself, Killian. You sound like a teenager trying to get laid," she said, but made no attempts to stop him. She was afraid to believe that he had missed her, missed this. She was afraid to admit that she had missed it too.

"I assure you, I'm quite a bit older and more experienced than that," he laughed, then paused. "I never said I didn't miss you, Emma," he murmured and placed a kiss on the side of her neck. "Quite the opposite,"

Her stomach did a flip flop at his words. "We're trying to make this work for a lot of reasons, but we're not-" Another unintentional gasp left her lips. "-in a relationship,"

"Then why am I in your bed, lass? I believe by your own invitation," he smirked against her skin, a brave hand now crept up from her stomach to the side of her breast. "What was all that about last night then? I've wanted you so badly, Emma love," he breathed in her ear. "What are we doing? We both obviously have _feelings_ for each other…"

A chill ran down her spine at the sincerity in his voice. He had to still be half asleep. He had never been so open before. "This wasn't the deal. I don't want to complicate this-"

"Deals can be renegotiated, darling. And what's going on is already complicated. What makes it so different now?"

He had a point. They lived together. They were downright couply when they weren't at each other's throat, except for the fact that he slept on the couch. What exactly were they trying to _make work_ if they weren't in a relationship? The thought terrified her.

He had left her once and it had ripped her heart out, and they weren't even more than friends with benefits then. How badly would it feel now if he decided it was too much to handle? But she wanted him, for more reasons than one. Emma had definitely been feeling sex-starved lately from living in a small apartment with him with no real physical contact, except for the night before. She had chalked it up to pregnancy hormones before. One minute she'd feel content in her recent celibacy and the next she wanted it _now_. But how did that explain the warm fuzzies she got deep inside when he smiled at her?

"Henry's home," she said, remembering how angry she had been with Regina for doing the same thing with Graham.

"The boy's sleeping sound on the other side of the house, love. We won't wake him. Or is it this?" he said, his hand drifting back down to her small baby bump, low on her abdomen. Suddenly, he rolled away from her, removing all contact from her body. "Emma, as much as I enjoy sharing your bed, if you don't want this, please tell me," he said, sounding concerned.

"Are you going to leave me again?" she turned only her head to look him in the eyes, grasping his hand tightly from behind her body and intertwining her fingers with his.

"Not unless you want me to, love,"

After a moment, she let go and moved her hand to her black underwear, pulling them down at a leisurely pace. She heard his breath hitch as she exposed her backside, and his hand soon joined hers in removing the offending piece of cloth, as he resumed their prior spooning position.

"Are you sure?" his words came out in a breathy sigh, clearly trying to hold himself back.

"Shutup, Killian," she bucked her hips backwards against him, winning a low groan from the pirate's lips.

Hook didn't need any more encouraging than that. He quickly removed his boxers, kicking them deep into the covers. His lips hungrily kissed the back of her neck and down to her shoulder, slowly dragging them back up to just below her ear. He moved a finger to her chin, turning her head towards his slightly to capture her lips in a powerful kiss, nearly attacking her mouth with a passion that matched the night before. After a moment, he forced himself to slow down again, tracing his fingers up and down her stomach and while kissing her neck, finally reaching to fondle her breasts. He could feel her body melt into his as she gave into his touch completely. Usually, sex between them was a fight for dominance, explosive, passionate, but this time, Emma selfishly just wanted him to take her. She needed to feel him again. Sensing this, after a few more minutes of gentle caresses, he positioned himself against her.

"Go slow," she whispered.

Unable to wait any longer, Killian entered her gradually with a strangled moan that he hadn't expected to let out. His cry was muffled against her hair. He stilled for a moment before beginning to rock his hips back and forth, groaning again quietly when she began to move with him. Emma lolled her head back against his shoulder from where they lay, side by side. The intimacy of both the position and the implications of the act were maddening and exhilarating as they moved as one, gradually picking up the pace, breathy moans increasing in volume. For once, they were both completely uninhibited. There were no thoughts of one night stands or children or struggles for dominance, it was just Killian and Emma.

Emma's head was swimming. The pleasure, the fear of betrayal, the recent genuine affection he had been exhibiting, it was all too much for her to process. The same affection she had been fighting off as flirting for weeks. This wasn't just sex between them, this felt like making love to each other. For once, she didn't have time to decide if she wanted it to feel like that, it just did. Killian's strained groans indicated that this newfound intimacy was affecting him as much as it was her. Within minutes of the start of their tryst, they both found their release.

"My god, Emma," he gasped, breathing heavily against her neck and holding her body against him so tightly, his knuckles began to turn white, as if still riding out the waves of his orgasm.

"I know. Me too," she agreed, still gasping. "I-I don't think I can move."

"Then don't move, love," he whispered, holding her tighter in his arms.

Emma laughed softly. "I didn't know you could be like that," she breathed, slowly releasing herself from his grip turning her body to face him, tucking her face into the crook of his neck and kissing it gently.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, love,"

"Killian, about last night,"

"It's alright, love, you don't need to talk about it if you don't want to,"

"No, we should," Suddenly, Emma cried out softly in pain, clutching at her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know," the fear in her eyes cut Killian to the core. "I just got this really sharp cramping," she cried out again, biting her lip.

"Is it the baby? What do I do?"

"I think I'm ok," She began to sit up carefully, untangling herself from the blanket while still holding a protective hand against her abdomen. She picked up her discarded clothing from the night before. "Just get dressed,"

"Emma, slow down, let me get that for you, love," he murmured, rushing to her side so she didn't have to bend to retrieve her clothing.

"I'm ok, I just-" she stopped and winced with pain. "I just need to lie down,"

Hook nearly growled in response, his grip tightening on her shoulders. "Slow down,"

"Killian, I'm fine," she sat down, grimacing at the painful cramping in her lower abdomen.

"No, we're taking you to Whale,"

* * *

_**A/n: Anyone still with me? ;D I know that was a long chapter, but all those reviews really kickstarted my inspiration. Still not sure how I feel about it, but at the same time, I'm satisfied. See what happens when you guys let me know what you liked? lol It gets me all write-y! hehe ****I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry there are so many levels to this chapter, I had so much to say in so little time. hehe **Don't worry, though the next installment will take place a few weeks later, there will be a flashback to recap what happens. And for anyone who thinks of it horrible for them to have sex with Henry in the house, do you really think your parents didn't have sex unless you weren't home? lol! I hope you all enjoyed!_


	6. The Details

**_A/n: Hey everyone! I might have gotten to this sooner, but my Once Upon A Time muse has been going CRAZY. I wrote a random Hook/Regina oneshot when I was supposed to be working on this chapter, so… sorry, but I'm not that sorry. ;) They are so my guilty pleasure hook-up ship. Lol! If you read it, give me a review (I only have 1 so far), cuz I kinda want to write more for them. *guilt guilt guilt*_**

**_As for this story… Aw, everyone is so worried about the baby. I'm so touched! Hehe You guys melt my heart with your awesome reviews. :) Only one person guessed exactly where I going with this! You go Maddie, we are seriously on the same wave lengths. Haha I hope you all enjoy. :D_**

* * *

**The Details**

**(17 Weeks)**

"How are you feeling, love?"

Emma looked at him quizzically. "Are you really fishing for compliments after sex?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Considering prior history, I thought that I should ask… after all, love, we did just-" his eyes scanned her naked body briefly before meeting her gaze again. "And you _definitely_ just-" he cut himself off with a low chuckle, mischief in his eyes.

Emma smirked and cast him a haughty look. "How do you know what I 'definitely just'?"

"Emma love, I don't mean to brag-" he began proudly.

"Maybe you shouldn't,"

The pirate's sure expression faltered for a moment, unable to tell if she was teasing or serious. "Well, give me a moment, Swan, and we'll see who deserves the bragging rights in this arrangement," he said, quickly regaining his composure as he pressed his body closer to hers sensually.

Emma smiled and kissed his lips gently. "I'm kidding, Killian. I'm fine," she replied, rubbing her swelling abdomen gently.

"But you _did_…"

"Really, Killian?" Emma rolled her eyes and shoved him away playfully. "Are you really going to try to make my trip to the emergency room something to live up to everytime we have sex?"

"Well, love, how can I not? I've never sent someone to the hospital for giving them too good of an orgasm before,"

She raised an eyebrow at him, unamused. "Shutup and go to bed, Hook," she said, this time using the name affectionately, shaking her head and rolling over onto her side of the bed. She closed her eyes, and as she felt him scoot closer to her, she felt fully content for the first time in a long time.

_ "Sheriff Swan?" Dr. Whale looked surprised to see her being led into his office by Captain Hook. "What brings you here today?" _

_"Well…" she began, taking a deep breath. "I'm 14 weeks pregnant," _

_"I-excuse me?"_

_"You heard me, Whale. I've been seen at another clinic until now, but I don't want to chance driving all the way out there. I want to make sure everything is alright," _

_"Yes, of course. Well, sit down. What seems to be the problem, Emma?" he said, leading her to the examination table and helping her up, still looking baffled by her news. _

_"About a half an hour ago I was experiencing some bad cramping," she said, rubbing her stomach subconsciously. "I hadn't felt anything like that when I was pregnant with Henry," _

_"Yes, and what would you say the pain was like? Menstrual cramping or more like stabbing pains?" _

_Emma looked embarrassed. "More like bad menstrual cramping, and small contractions. It let up a few minutes ago,"_

_"And with this, did you experience any bleeding?" _

_"No, nothing," _

_"As long as it wasn't too severe and there was no bleeding, I would say that you're probably fine," he said with a comforting smile, "When this happened, were you doing anything strenuous or stressful? Maybe exercise? Sex?"_

_"I…"_

_"Sex then?" He repeated, smirking at Killian then back at Emma. "Is this the father?" _

_"That's really none of your business," _

_"I apologize, Sheriff. Curiosity," he shrugged. "But there is doctor/patient confidentiality," _

_"Doesn't exist in small towns," she said with a sarcastic smile. _

_"Regardless, many women experience mild to moderate cramping after sex. Especially if-um, certain… peaks were achieved," he said uncomfortably with a small cough. "Particularly with powerful orgasms. They can cause the uterus to contract more," _

_Emma glanced over at Hook. His facial expression hadn't changed, but his eyes said he was as giddy as a schoolboy, lit up with amusement at the diagnosis. "Shutup," _

_"I didn't say a thing, love," _

_"You didn't have to," she turned back to Dr. Whale. "So it's normal? There's nothing to worry about?"_

_"Have you been experiencing any other abnormal pains, severe nausea, anything like that?" _

_"No, just the cramping," _

_"Good. Let's have a look to make sure, why don't we?_

_"An ultrasound?" _

_"Just to make sure that everything is alright," he assured her. "Will um, you be staying?" he said, directing the question to Hook. _

_"For what?" _

_"Do you want to see the baby, Killian?" _

_"See it? How the bloody hell would we see it?" _

_Emma nodded at Dr. Whale, "he's staying," _

_A few minutes later, they were in a dimly lit room and Emma was lying down on the reclining examination table. Her shirt was pulled up slightly and Killian was standing next to her, staring at the small screen in front of them. The technician gently began to move the wand over her abdomen and within seconds, a grey picture with the outline of a baby on it appeared on the screen. _

_"There we are," she said, adjusting the wand slightly to get a better picture. "Moving around," _

_Emma gasped at how much the little one was kicking around inside of her. It was so odd, thinking that it was still so small that she couldn't feel it, but it looked so human. It was perfect. _

_The tech pressed a button and for a moment, a loud 'thump thump thump' sound began echoing throughout the room. "And there's the heartbeat. 150 beats per minute. Perfectly healthy baby. I don't think that there's anything you need to worry about," _

_"Do you see that, Killian?" _

_"I don't know what I'm seeing, love," he said honestly, clearly perplexed by what was on the screen. "It looks like bad television," he scoffed._

_"It's the baby," the tech said warmly, moving a computer cursor into frame, "See, there's its head, and its little feet kicking?" _

_"It can kick? Do you feel it?" Hook asked, amazed, still unable to fully comprehend that he was seeing his child. _

_"I don't feel anything yet," Her heart skipped at the bewildered and awestruck look in his eyes while the tech continued to take measurements. _

_After another moment, she removed the wand from Emma's barely visible bump and the screen shut off. "Everything looks healthy, Emma. You're measuring at just about 15 weeks, so a little bit ahead. Also, while I was taking measurements I did get a little bit of a peek of something… I'd bet my money on it being a boy," _

_"You can tell already?" _

_"Well, don't paint the nursery yet, but I don't think it was the umbilical cord," _

"Hi Granny, could I just get a hot chocolate to go?" Emma rubbed her hands together from the cold of just having been outside. One thing she definitely missed about not being pregnant was being able to have a few cups of coffee each morning at the station. The lack of caffeine was going to kill her if she kept working full time.

"Of course, dear, I'll have Red bring it out in a minute,"

"There's my little grandbaby!" Mary Margaret greeted Emma with open arms, hugging her tightly, almost before her daughter even realized that she had walked in.

"I guess I'm invisible now?" Emma raised an eyebrow, but dutifully hugged her mother back.

"I'm hugging _you _too," she replied, pulling back from the embrace. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. The nausea only lasted a few weeks, thank god," Emma replied, rolling her eyes a bit at the memories of the days she had spent with her head in the toilet. "I'm just hoping it doesn't come back,"

"And how is Killian doing?"

Emma shrugged. "You've seen him, what do you think? I… I actually think he's doing alright," she mused, as if surprised by her own words. She had been so relaxed, so happy lately, it was a strange feeling to know that he had contributed so much to that. "We'll just have to see how he is once the baby gets here, and he actually has a living, screaming thing to be responsible for,"

She inwardly cringed at the thought. She had a feeling that he had never been around small children or babies, or even perceived them in a real positive light. Part of her worried that the closer she got to her due date, the more the reality would hit him. She didn't know what she would do if he ran again. The time before, she hadn't been so emotionally invested in the idea of him actually being a father to this baby, but now there were feelings, big ones, the type that she couldn't shake if she tried.

"I think you underestimate him, Emma,"

"Do I?"

"Why? Has he said something?"

"No," she said, pursing her lips together. "He's been great. He's been good with Henry, but I just don't think reality has… hit yet,"

"It doesn't for some people, Emma. Your father and I tried for a child when we had you and he still looked absolutely terrified at times throughout my pregnancy. And when I was in labor, I had my doubts too. Doubts about being able to be a mother, about what you would turn out like, about if you'd even like us?" A soft smile played at her lips at the memories. "Everyone gets scared, Emma,"

The blonde nodded, swallowing slightly, suddenly having the urge to talk with her mother. She hadn't told anybody about how Killian had left town without so much as a goodbye for nearly a month after she had told him that she was pregnant. It was none of their business, and honestly, it almost seemed like talking about it would jinx it. Lately, it seemed like the happier she felt when she was with him, the more worried she was when she wasn't that he wouldn't always be there. "I don't know if this is just normal scared-"

"Heeey, Mama!" Ruby's voice cut through the small diner.

Emma laughed dryly at the nickname. "Morning Ruby,"

"One hot chocolate to go. Are you sure you don't need two? You came in twice yesterday." she reminded her with a wink.

"Just one is fine, thanks,"

"So… you and Hook, huh?"

Emma sighed. As of 2 weeks before, within a mere week of her trip to the emergency room, nearly everybody in Storybrooke knew that she was pregnant. Even though it had been some time now, it seemed like everyone still wanted to comment on it every time that they saw her as if it were hot gossip.

"Yes, me and Hook," she conceded with an impatient sigh.

"What? You're not getting out of this one again. You and I haven't had girl time about this yet, Emma. I want details,"

"Girl time? Details?"

"Pirate or not, the man is _hot_," she said, whispering the last word and casting her a knowing look. "So… the details!" She leaned against the counter, lowering her voice slightly, "What's he like in bed?" she asked with a wry grin.

"Ruby!" Mary Margaret admonished, but a small, guilt-ridden spark of curiosity entered her own eyes.

"Come on, it's not like he's around," Ruby goaded, "what's he like? You gotta give me something. Size, talent… _lack _of talent in certain areas?" she teased playfully.

"I'm not talking about this," Emma said, but she was smiling, taking a sip of her hot cocoa to prove her point.

Mary Margaret shook her head, knowing that her daughter's mind was made, "I have to get to school, can I just get a small coffee, Ruby?"

Ruby sighed and shook her head, knowing that she would have to weasel the information out of her another time. "Coming right up, Snow,"

Emma glanced at her watch, "damn, I'm going to be late,"

"Wait, before you go - was there something you needed to talk with me about, Emma?"

"Oh… No, I'm good," she stumbled, the urge to open up to her mother now passed. "You don't want to make the kids wait,"

"You can talk to me about anything you know," Mary Margaret prompted with a knowing look in her eyes.

"I know," she forced a small reassuring smile, "We can talk later,"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-

"Are you sure you should be walking all this way, mom?"

Emma laughed. "It's less than a mile. I'm pretty sure I'll be fine. If anything, it'll do me some good" she said, poking her slightly pudgy mid section.

Henry gave her a sarcastic look, "you're not fat. It's just a baby growing in there,"

"Whatever you say, kid. The 3 double chocolate brownies I ate at 3am tell me differently,"

Henry laughed, "You ate the rest of the brownies?" he asked incredulously. "They were huge!"

"According to you, the baby did," she argued teasingly.

"So… any thoughts on what to name it yet?"

"No, actually," she said with a small frown. She wasn't even 20 weeks yet, the halfway mark. It still felt so far away, like she had all the time in the world to make these decisions. She and Killian really hadn't ironed out _any_ details yet. "Do you?"

"I dunno yet, we'll have to wait until we know what it is,"

Emma nodded. They hadn't let anyone in on the secret that the tech had seemed pretty sure that it was going to be another boy. Emma wanted to know for sure before she got Henry's hopes up for having a little brother and for her parents, another grandson. It hadn't stopped her from doing some thinking on her own though, and as hard as she tried, nothing that had crossed her mind yet felt 'right'.

"What does Killian think?"

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it yet. Why don't you ask him?" she suggested, imagining his flustered response. He had nearly had a heart attack when she had mentioned a nursery theme. _'Why does a baby need a themed bedroom? We don't have a bloody themed bedroom,'_.

"Maybe I should tell him we should name him 'Peter' if it's a boy and 'Wendy' if it's a girl," Henry replied, then dissolved into an utterly child-like fit of giggles at the thought.

Emma rolled her eyes and couldn't help but join him in laughter as she ruffled his hair. "Yeah, we'll see how that goes, kid,"

* * *

_**A/n: Oh, this chapter was fun to write. I like being able to include lots of characters in my chapters. :D And btw, that sex/cramping/pregnancy thing is totally correct. I'm in a pregnancy group with some ladies due around the same time as I am (August), and like 5 of them were freaking out about the same thing way earlier on in their pregnancies. It's pretty common, but freaky. Anyway, hope you all liked it!**_


	7. Peace Offering

**_A/n: Well, finally writing a bit for Neal, and I hope it comes across well, because whenever I try to write him, I keep hearing Rene's voice in my head and I really want to make him sound Cajun. Damn that True Blood! LOL I hope you all enjoy it! :D_**

**_Maddie: Thank you so much! Don't you dare start making your reviews shorter (unless you want to)! They are seriously some of my favorites that I've ever gotten. I write because I love it, but I also write because I enjoy knowing that my readers enjoy it too, and nothing brings that point across more than a long review that tells me everything you liked about it. You can write me an essay and you won't see me complaining. Lol! The ultrasound tech WAS naughty, but hey, they're human and they slip up. It happened to a lady I know who really wanted to keep it a secret and found out she was having a boy at an early ultrasound. Aw. Not me though, I wanted to know ASAP. xD_**

**_Lisa1972: Your review made me laugh, especially with the typo! hehe Of course he'd never let it go. It'd definitely be a point of pride for him. As if his ego wasn't already giant. ;D_**

**_Callie Dornan: Your English is great! I never would have noticed that you weren't a native speaker. Seriously, some native English speakers online are virtually unable to be understood, and they grew up with English, so don't let that keep you from reviewing. Haha Thank you so much for the sweet words, I'm glad that you enjoyed it so much! :D_**

* * *

**Peace Offering**

**(18 weeks)**

"Nice day out,"

Hook turned around to see David walking towards him. "It is," he replied back, looking around the quiet dock. No one else was around but the two men and the Jolly Roger that had returned to its visible state upon Cora's death.

"Nice ship,"

"Yes, she is. You've seen her," he said, casting the prince an odd look. "Your wife's not on it if that's what you're here for, and Emma left Storybrooke early this morning to take the boy to see his father,"

David laughed and shook his head, "Is that your way of saying 'what do you want'?" Killian only raised an eyebrow, arms crossed over his chest, waiting for an answer. "It's not like that, Hoo- uh, Killian. I came here to see you,"

"Hook is fine for you, Prince. No one's called me Killian in 300 years… unless I was making love to them," he conceded with a tip of his head and a small smirk.

"That's funny, because Mary Margaret calls you Killian," David narrowed his eyes and took a threatening step forward. "You wanna rephrase that?"

The smirk fell from his face and he took a hesitant step back and let out a nervous chuckle. "Easy now, mate-"

Charming stopped and started laughing. "I'm kidding," He was secretly delighted with the fact that he could intimidate the pirate, even slightly. Ever since Hook had been with Emma, he hadn't been nearly as cocky around him. "You fish, right?"

"I _sail_," Hook corrected him, "I'm a pirate, not a fisherman,"

"But you _have_ fished? You know how?"

"Are you asking me on a fishing trip?" Suddenly, the pirate looked mischievous. What was this, some sort of father-son bonding?

"Well, if we're going to be… family," he hesitated before saying the word, "I think we should talk. Think of it as a peace offering,"

"Family,"

"Family," he repeated firmly, "You're the father of my second grandchild, and my daughter's… father of her child,"

"Aye… I suppose I am," Hook said, beginning to smile at David's blundering attempts at having a conversation with him, "You're not planning on taking my ship," he warned.

"No," David laughed, "there's a river that runs through the woods, just a few miles from town," he motioned with his head in the direction of the forest. "We can walk,"

"Fishing," Hook repeated, as if still expecting a trick.

"If there's something else-"

"How about I just buy you a rum, mate? I prefer drinkable peace offerings,"

**~ASMG~**

"Dad!"

"Hey kid, how you been?" Neal greeted him with a smile and a hug. "Listen, why don't you put your stuff in the back while I talk to your mom and then we'll go get some lunch?"

"Pizza?"

"Whatever you want," he chuckled, shaking his head as he watched Henry carry his backpack to the extra bedroom in the back of the apartment. "He's a good kid, Emma,"

She nodded, "I know he is,"

"How'd we get so lucky, huh?" he paused, waiting until Henry was out of earshot. "Thanks for letting me take him for the weekend, Em. I know it's hard for you," he glanced down at his feet for a moment before meeting her eyes again. "I'm not exactly the first person you wanna see, but I really appreciate being able to get to know my son,"

"You're his father," she shrugged with a small smile. "Besides, I can't keep him away. I don't know what you did to him the last time, but he… he really likes being here with you,"

"Really?" a look of relief flooded his face. "Considering the first time I asked him to visit, he ran away into the forest, I was a little worried," he joked lightly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Listen Emma, we need to talk sometime, you think we can do that? Maybe when I drop him off Sunday?"

"If it's about us, there's nothing to talk about, Neal,"

"Not about us, about me-" he paused, "about me possibly moving back to Storybrooke. No more of this traveling state to state to see my son,"

"You really want to move back?"

"I'm starting to. What do you think?"

"I would say that that's up to you. What about your fiancée?"

"I still have to talk with her about it, and that brings up other issues. She doesn't know about me, about any of this Storybrooke stuff," he sighed, looking overwhelmed. "I don't know how to tell her,"

"Sounds like you have an important conversation ahead of you,"

"I know, and I'll get to that. I just hate being so far away from my family," he put a hand on her upper arm for a moment before quickly removing it when she looked uneasy, "I've just spent too many years of my life running away from family, Emma. I don't want to do it anymore,"

Emma looked taken aback by his honesty. "Yeah, ok, Neal. We can talk about it sometime,"

"Speaking of family," he gestured to her slightly protruding bump, hidden beneath her black fitted top. "How's the little one doing?"

"Good, it's-we're doing good, Neal. Thanks,"

"So, you and Hook, huh?" he laughed to himself and Emma cast him an unamused look. That had to be about the fiftieth time she'd heard that exact statement, though it was the first time it had happened outside of Storybrooke."I'm sorry, Em, I'm just curious. How did that all happen?" he said, still laughing a bit to himself. "The Hook I remember wasn't the domestic type, in fact, he was the dangerous type," he said, quickly sobering.

"Honestly, I don't know how it happened. But it's working," she said, smiling softly without meaning to. "And he's not dangerous to us, he'd never hurt Henry or me,"

"This is the real thing with him, isn't it?"

"I-" she stumbled, at a loss for words. She hadn't expected this question from him. Mary Margaret, yes, but not her ex-love. The L word hadn't been something she and Killian had said, even though their sexual relationship had spanned 7 months now, and after so many years of guarding herself, it wasn't something she felt comfortable talking about. "I haven't asked myself that yet," she replied, surprising herself at her own honesty, this time.

"Ready for pizza?" Henry asked, appearing from behind his father.

"Sure, buddy. You wanna come with, Emma?"

"No thanks. It's a long drive. I should head back if I want to get back home before it gets too late,"

"Alright, be careful. People can get crazy out here in the city,"

"I will. Thanks,"

"Well, bye, Emma," Neal leaned in slightly and Emma followed suit as they gave each other an awkward, one armed hug goodbye, their bodies barely touching.

"You guys can actually hug, ya know," Henry cut in with raised eyebrows. "Cuz what you're doing just looks really weird,"

Emma and Neal released the others' arm and stepped back, looking uncomfortable.

"I'd better go,"

"Yeah, we'll work on that," Neal joked. "Come on, kid, let's walk your mom out,"

"Whoa," Emma put a hand to her abdomen. "That was weird,"

"What is it?"

"Wow, I think he just kicked,"

"He did?"

"It's a _he_?" Henry exclaimed, grinning widely.

**~ASMG~**

"So, Daddy Charming," Hook began after downing his first shot of rum, "What is it that you wanted to talk with me about?"

David drank his shot, grimacing at the taste, "I haven't drank this early in the day in years,"

"Call it a special occasion," Hook encouraged and held up a hand to gesture to Ruby, "2 more, love?"

"Hook, I really don't need-"

He waved his protests off as the shots were set in front of them, "Come on, David, live a little," he swallowed the brown liquid. "Nothing like the real stuff they have back home, eh?"

David reluctantly took his second shot then set it down on the counter loudly, gaining courage in knowing the fact that the alcohol would kick in soon, "Hook, do you love my daughter?"

He choked a bit, "What was that?"

"You heard me, Hook. Do you love, Emma, or are you just screwing around with her as long as possible?" He asked bluntly. "Because if you're going to get scared and leave her again as soon as you realize that you have responsibility, you can just do us all a favor and leave Storybrooke now,"

"Emma told you about that then?"

"Emma didn't tell us a thing. I saw you that morning, Hook. I didn't know what happened, but I saw you cross the town lines, and you didn't come back for almost a month. When Emma told us she was pregnant and you were the father, I didn't think that was a coincidence,"

"I came back to her, didn't I?" He asked quietly, looking guiltily down at his empty glass for a long time before resuming speaking. "The last time I loved a woman, she was murdered in front of me,"

"…I'm sorry,"

"Pardon me if I'm reluctant to use that term lightly,"

"One more each for the bachelor party?" Ruby asked brightly, picking up their used glasses.

"Yeah, please, Ruby. Thanks," David answered before Hook could, and the pirate cast him a surprised look. "And it's not a bachelor party,"

She smiled. "Not yet, maybe," she teased, and David took an audible deep breath, imagining the possibility with dread.

"So now you're drinking?" Hook smirked. "Why the change of heart?"

"I think I might need a few more before this conversation is over. Thanks," he said, passing a shot over to Killian.

"I'll drink to that, mate. Cheers,"

They clinked their glasses together and swallowed their third shots of the afternoon. Again, silence filled the bar as the two men stared ahead, as if both trying to think of what to say next and coming up with nothing.

"So how do you do it?" Killian asked finally.

"What?" David asked, finding that he was enjoying the last shot much more than the first as his head begin to swim.

"Be a father?"

There was a long silence before he replied. "Shit," he said, shaking his head. "Shit, I don't know,"

Hook laughed at the unexpected profanity. "So that's where Emma gets her filthy mouth,"

Charming's head snapped back towards Hook and his eyes burned into the pirate's, assuming it was some sort of innuendo in his newly buzzed state.

"That's… not exactly what I meant," he chuckled. "But if you are the one responsible, I suppose I thank you for that as well,"

"You know, if I wasn't on my way to getting drunk, I'd hit you for that," he said with a short half laugh. "Fortunately for you, I'm a happy drunk,"

"Really, prince. How do you do it?"

"I didn't," he shook his head, "I didn't raise Emma,"

"The wife then?"

"No, we were cursed. We didn't even know Emma until 2 years ago, that's my problem. I don't know how to be a father to an adult,"

"I was wondering how that curse worked. So that's where... all this comes from,"

David nodded, deep in thought. "You know how to be a father, Hook?" he looked at Killian with the utmost sincerity, "You have to be as much of a man when the kid is around as you felt the night you created them," he mused. "You have to be willing to do anything… _anything_ for that child, even if it kills you," There was a faraway, pained look in David's eyes as he remembered how they were forced to make the decision to send Emma away in the wardrobe, unsure of if they would ever see her again.

"And how does one acquire that?"

"You don't. You just have it, Hook. If you're _serious_ about wanting to be there for Emma and your child, as soon as you see that little baby, you'll just have it,"

**~ASMG~**

Emma opened the door to their apartment later that evening to a man nearly yanking her body in and crushing her with his lips.

"Christ, Emma, what took you so long?" he slurred, pulling her further inside. "I was worried,"

"Wow, I'm really glad I was the one who just walked in. I'm fine," she pushed his chest and took a step back. "You taste like rum,"

"I should, love, I drank the whole bottle," he snickered, "Have I mentioned how much I love your father?"

"Ok, now I'm worried about alcohol poisoning,"

"What are you talking about?" he grumbled, grasping drunkenly at her coat and pulling her back into him. "Dammit, woman, come here,"

"You're totally plastered," Emma scoffed, an amused smile on her face, allowing herself to be drawn into him. "What is this about my father?"

"Who?"

"You were just talking about David?"

He cut her off with a slow, passionate kiss. "Mmm, I'll have to thank him again for that mouth,"

Emma shuddered, scrunching her eyes shut to avoid imagining what he meant by that. "Ew. Ok, let's get you to bed before you kill yourself tripping over something,"

"Only if you come with me,"

"Unfortunately, that's the idea. I'm exhausted,"

"Hopefully not too exhausted, love. I promise I'll make it worth your while," he said in a coaxing, lusty tone.

"_Sure_, you will," she replied sarcastically, "That sounds great," she continued, leading him into the bedroom. "Come on, whiskey dick," she urged him forward, pulling him by his good arm.

"Whiskey what? Do you have any?"

"Nothing," she shook her head and rolled her eyes, not wanting to explain the term. She turned him to face her. "Easy there, sailor," she warned when he started to sway again. First, she carefully unscrewed his gloved prosthetic hand, setting it on the bedside table, and then she began undressing him, doing her best to steady him so he didn't fall and take them both down.

"Have I ever told you that I love it when you take control, beautiful?"

Emma removed his jacket, then undid the button on his jeans. "Well, seeing as I'm the only one who can stay on my feet, I have to," she teased, pushing him back onto the bed gently so she could yank off his jeans.

He groaned, letting himself fall back onto the bed flat. "While you're down there, love…"

"Shutup, Killian. It's not like you're going to remember this in the morning," she laughed, stripping the pants from his legs, and lifting them onto the bed so he was lying on the bed completely. "You're gonna have a hell of a headache tomorrow. I'd give you an aspirin, but since you're drunk and you've never swallowed pills before, I'm afraid you'd choke. So you're on your own with this one, pal," She crawled into bed next to him so she could cover him with blankets, when he leaned up and caught her in a kiss. She smiled at him when he broke contact, a drunken grin and a look of wonder on his own face. "What?"

"God, I love you, Emma,"


	8. Don't Make Me Say It

_**A/n: Another quick update, since this is more of a second part of the last chapter. Cut me some slack if it seems like not a lot happens or it's not as good as normal, it's just a quickie that I felt needed to be added on explaining the complications of both of their feelings, but was way too long to include it in last night's update. I hope you enjoy it! Btw... some more adult stuff in here, as there will be every once in a while when I feel it's necessary to the story. If anyone thinks I need to change the rating, let me know, but it won't be that graphic or frequent. **_

_**Cammie17: lol Don't worry, the baby doesn't magically love Neal or anything because it kicked when he was with Emma. xD It was just a coincidence. Something Emma will eventually have to tell Killian about. ;) Jealousy maybe? hehe**_

_**ConstantlySleepy: Aww, thank you so much! :D :D That's so sweet. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**_

_**Maddie: lol Drinker's Droop. I totally love that! Yeah, he definitely would have had a bit of that, seeing how drunk he was. ;) I'm so glad that the Charming stuff came across the way that I wanted it to. I think he's really trying not to be judgmental and overprotective since it's obvious things are more serious between them now, though they're exactly best buds yet. hehe**_

* * *

**Don't Make Me Say It**

**(18 Weeks - pt 2)**

_"God, Emma, I love you," _

Emma tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable. It was 3am and she didn't think she had gotten more than an hour of sleep. Meanwhile, Killian was sleeping like a rock beside her.

She didn't know why his drunken ravings had bothered her so much. Of course it didn't mean anything, he was drunk, but she couldn't get it out of her mind. She hadn't been lying when she had told Neal that she hadn't allowed herself to think like that. Emma had been too good for too long at guarding herself. She let herself feel for Killian, really feel something, she never denied that. She let herself enjoy him being around and entertained the idea of raising their child together; but somehow, she hadn't allowed herself to think the dreaded L word. But did that mean she didn't feel it? Can you really force yourself into not loving someone? Whenever he had pulled away emotionally, she had been hurt, so why did the opposite make her feel so sick to her stomach?

Emma was startled out of her thoughts by a loud groan on the opposite side of the bed. Killian rolled over, rubbing his head, his eyes tightly shut as if in pain. After another moment of shifting and groaning, he opened his eyes and slowly sat up.

"You ok?"

"This is what death must be like,"

"You're hungover, go get some water," she said, patting his shoulder comfortingly.

"Tell the damned room to stop spinning," he grumbled, carefully letting himself out of bed as if he still didn't trust his own sense of balance. He padded into the bathroom, and Emma heard the sink turn on for a few seconds, before the sound of violent retching accompanied it.

She sat up, squinting in the direction of the bathroom to make sure he was alright, but he had shut the door. "Are you ok, Killian?" The sound of more vomiting and groans were the only sounds that answered.

**~ASMG~**

Emma walked into the bedroom later that morning to see Hook struggling to sit up.

"Bloody hell,"

"Not feeling any better?" Emma said sympathetically, handing him a glass of water and 2 small pills. "Here, take these. They'll help,"

"What are they?"

"Aspirin. They'll help your head,"

He made a face when he put the white pills in his mouth and quickly took a swig of water from the glass, coughing as he swallowed.

"Drink some more. You're dehydrated,"

"I've been drinking longer than you've been alive, love," he said, taking another sip nonetheless.

"Well, _I _didn't throw up all over the bathroom sink last night," he didn't answer. "…That was you,"

"I recall that," he snapped, annoyed with her stating the obvious.

"I thought pirates were supposed to be able to hold their rum?"

"That… wasn't rum, that was filth disguised as rum,"

"Pretty sure it was rum," she teased, sitting next to him and stroking a lock of sweat-soaked hair out of his face. His skin was pale and clammy. "You look terrible,"

"Well, thank you, Emma. You deserve a medal for that observation,"

"Damn, you're cranky this morning,"

"I usually am when I feel my head is about to explode, love,"

"Well, you were sure in a good mood last night," she smiled a little, "you practically attacked me on the way in the house, saying you were worried about me and that you missed me?"

"I didn't hurt you?" he asked quickly, concerned.

"I'm pretty sure I can hold my own against a drunk, stumbling pirate,"

"That far gone?"

"Pretty bad," she admitted with an amused chuckle. "You were drinking with my father. I had to drag you into the bedroom, and then you kept kissing me and asking me to go down on you,"

A flicker of life sparked back into his eyes, "did you?" he smirked, curious.

Emma thought about rolling her eyes and giving him a look like she normally would, but instead she returned his smirk and licked her lips playfully. Something about seeing him in this weakened state made her want to torture him, since he couldn't fight back. "I guess you'll never know," Hook's eyes widened slightly, but when she gave him nothing, he rolled over in bed.

"So… do you remember _anything_ from last night?"

He was quiet for a long time before answering. "…Just drinking at the diner,"

Emma's face flooded with relief, "Good," she said, a bit too quickly. "That's probably a good thing," she said, forcing a smile and stroking his hair once more. "Why were you drinking with my father anyway?"

"It was better than fishing… oh, that's nice, love," he mumbled, pushing his aching forehead against her soothing hand.

"He asked you to go fishing?" she couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want, lass. Remember this next time you're the one vomiting with no one to hold your hair,"

"Hey," she leaned down and gently kissed his forehead. "Go back to sleep, you'll feel better,"

**~ASMG~**

"Emma?" Hook's agitated voice echoed from the bedroom.

Emma sighed and walked into the bedroom. It was now early evening and it appeared her hungover sleeping beauty was finally awake. From the sound of his voice, he was feeling much better than earlier that morning.

"In here, love,"

She followed his voice into the bathroom. "Oh, God, Killian," she exclaimed, greeted by the sight of his naked body as soon as she opened the door. He was leaning into the shower.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before," he griped, fumbling with the faucet. "The damned shower is broken again,"

"It's not broken, Killian, you just don't listen when I show you," she sighed, shaking her head at him and pushing him aside lightly and easily turning the shower on, adjusting the heat. She understood being hungover, but he really was in a mood today. "See?"

"Thanks, love," he said, stepping into the shower with an appreciative groan when the hot water hit his shoulders. "Care to join me?"

"No thanks,"

"Suit yourself," As soon as Emma turned around, he let out a short cry. "Bloody hell! Emma!"

She spun around, moving quickly back towards him and before she realized what was happening, his arm snaked past the shower curtain and yanked her into the shower with him.

"Oh my God! What the hell, Killian?" She snarled, hot water soaking through her clothes.

"You should have joined me," he smirked, pulling her into him.

"Really? Let me go so I can change,"

"Come on, love," he crooned, drawing her closer to his naked body. "You took care of me, and I don't imagine I was an easy patient. Now that I'm feeling better, let me take care of you,"

Emma sighed, breaking from his grasp, and stepped out of the shower, ignoring the disappointed sound he made. She stripped off her shirt and then unclasped her bra, facing away from him as she let it drop. Last, she slowly pulled down her wet jeans and panties, having to pry them off one leg at a time. When she finally turned back to look at him, completely naked, she had a sly grin on her face.

"Did you really think you were gonna be able to get those off in there?" She teasing, sauntering back over to the shower and stepping in.

"You never cease to amaze me, love," He sucked in a sharp breath as she pressed her body into his while leaning past him to grab the body wash. "You know, Emma, I've made love to a woman in the sea, but I've never done it here," he wrapped his good arm around her waist.

"How about we stick with the shower for now? That sleep must have been good for you," she smiled, putting a small dab of wash onto her hand. "You looked like death this morning,"

"I bounce back quickly,"

"You slept for 15 hours," she laughed, spreading the soap onto his shoulders and neck.

"That's a quick comeback from death, love,"

Emma laughed quietly, shaking her head at him, and continuing to wash him. Killian watched in awe. He hadn't had anyone do anything like that for him in centuries. It both aroused him and touched him in a way that he hadn't expected. The act was so innocent, but so intimate.

Wordlessly, Emma moved down his right arm, then his left, hesitating when she got to his wrist. She had always thought about showering with him. Before that day, he had been very shy about having his left arm completely uncovered, so she hadn't pushed the issue. He even slept with the thin, leather sheath strapped on most nights, and the others, he always seemed to have it on by the time she woke up. Carefully, she cleaned his wrist, and she felt him flinch and heard him hiss when she got to his smoothed over stump.

"Don't, love. You don't have to-"

"Killian, it's just another part of you," she dropped his wrist respectfully, but immediately moved to his chest, going on to finish washing his body tenderly. He stepped forward against her hands, groaning softly as she rubbed the soap into his chest hair.

"Emma…" he leaned in, kissing her jaw and leisurely moving down her neck. He pulled her body into his, getting the soap from his chest all over hers, and rubbing against her sensually. "God, you're perfect," he whispered, and then rest his chin on her shoulder. "…Why do you let me stay?"

"What?" she stepped back, confused by the depressing turn he had taken. "Killian…"

"What makes me worthy of you, Emma?"

"Where is this coming from, Killian? Of course I let you stay. We decided to make this work for the baby," she went back to washing his body.

"Is that all it is? Making it work? How could you want Captain Hook?"

"I want_ Killian_,"

"Why? Tell me why, Emma. There has to be a reason,"

He gasped softly when he felt her soapy hand grasp lower than he had expected. She gripped him, slipping up and down his length at a quick, silencing pace. His eyes closed in pleasure, and Emma leaned in to kiss him, without slowing her hand. Their kiss began chastely at first, unhurried, and innocent before she nipped at his lower lip and playfully tugged it, earning a groan. Releasing him only for a second, she captured his lips again, their tongues slick against the other's in a slow, passionate dance. It seemed like they remained that way forever, the hot water was pouring down their bodies. Killian was the first to break the kiss when he let out another throaty moan caused by her relentless ministrations, the slippery body wash making the process much faster than usual.

"Emma," he bit down on her shoulder, bucking into her hand lightly. She kissed his chest, stroking him faster, twisting her hand over him gently whenever she got to the end of his length. "Emma, stop," his voice trembled and his body began to tense. He wrapped his handless arm around her back tightly. "Emma... I don't want-" Emma silenced him with another kiss, and moments later, he cried out sharply in her mouth, digging his nails into her hip as he found his release, supporting himself against the shower wall.

Killian breathed heavily, slowly freeing her from his grasp after a minute of standing like that. "What was that for, love?" he asked, once he caught his breath. "I thought I was supposed to be thanking you?"

Emma smiled and shrugged her shoulders, rinsing her hands off and squeezing more soap from the bottle. "Turn around so I can get your back," Killian chuckled and obediently turned, looking over his shoulder at her as if he wanted to say something, with wonder in his eyes that nearly matched the look he had the night prior.

"Bloody hell, Emma..."

"What?"

"Christ, woman, don't make me say it again," he murmured, and he turned back, and soaking his head in the water.

"Say what?"

"Nothing, love,"

A few minutes later, they were both wrapped in towels and back in the bedroom, beginning to dress.

"What was that, Emma?"

"What was what?" She pulled off her towel to begin drying her hair.

"In the shower?" He raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"You don't know? Because I'm pretty sure that's not the first time that I've jerked you off," she joked sarcastically, lightheartedly pushing him out of the way so she could get her pajamas out of the dresser drawer.

"Emma, talk to me,"

"I _am_ talking to you, Killian," she said, buttoning up her silky nightie top.

"No, you're not," he took her forearm in hand and turned her to face him. "You never answered my question, love. Why do you keep me around? What do I really give you, Emma? You do so much for me, and I-"

"Killian, this is a partnership. We give to each other,"

"Is it?"

"Where is this coming from? I thought we were happy?" she finally let down her wall for a moment to let him see the hurt in her eyes.

He took a deep breath. "Love, you didn't say it,"

"I didn't say what?"

"You know _what_. You've been thinking about it all day, Emma. You just went to bed. You didn't say it back. What is in this for you if you don't… _feel_ anything? What do I give you? Or is it just convenience?"

Emma gasped, realizing what he was talking about and why he had been acting so strangely all day. "Killian, you were drunk… and I'm starting to think you might still be,"

"You were glad that I didn't remember,"

"We've had this conversation before," she reminded him, thinking of the fight they had the night before they had slept together for the first time since she told him that she was pregnant.

"Have we?"

"Killian,"

"Is that all you have to say, Emma? Sometimes I think you're more scared of feeling than I am,"

"I'm not scared,"

"Then why go to such lengths not to talk with me? You hide behind sex, Emma. I've become quite adept at that myself over the years, I know when you do it,"

She paused guiltily. "…Feelings and I don't get along, Killian. This isn't easy for me,"

"And it's easy for _me_? ... Dammit, Emma, how do you make me so crazy? Why do you have this effect on me? I don't know what to do around you, you make me so confused and-"

Emma kissed him without warning, burying her hands in his wet hair, and pressing his naked chest into her silk top. When she pulled back, it was slow, as if their lips were being pried apart, and she rest her forehead against his. "...I love you too, Killian," She whispered, barely audibly.


	9. A Little Spark of Hope

**A Little Spark Of Hope**

**(21 Weeks)**

"Jeez, this little one never stops moving," Emma commented, resting a palm on her swelling abdomen.

She was amazed at how much she felt so early this pregnancy in comparison with when she was pregnant with Henry. It was like an entirely new experience. She had been told that things could happen sooner and more apparently since this was her second pregnancy - as she had already noticed with the way her stomach was beginning to round out into a manageable, but obvious bump - but it still took her by surprise.

"Can I feel again?" Henry asked excitedly, placing a gentle hand next to hers after she nodded. His face scrunched up in concentration until a wide grin crossed his face and he jumped up from where they were seated on the couch. "I felt him!"

"We don't know for sure it's a 'he' yet."

"_You_ called it a 'he'."

"I know, but it could still be a girl. We'll find out tomorrow morning."

"Do I really have to go to school?"

"You'd rather look at baby parts on a screen than go to school?"

"Uh, _yes_," he said sarcastically, as if the answer were obvious. "Because the history of Maine is _so much_ more interesting than seeing my brother- or sister," he added quickly with a playful grin when his mother raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, kid," Emma said firmly. "We'll bring back pictures."

"Pictures of what?" Hook's voice interrupted them as he entered the living room.

"Killian, come feel! The baby was just kicking me," Henry called, motioning the man over impatiently.

"Try here," Emma instructed, guiding Killian's hand low on her baby belly where she normally felt movement. "That's where it was a minute ago."

"Can you feel him?" Henry prodded excitedly.

"Hold on, lad," Hook pursed his lips and waited patiently, staring intently at her bare stomach without breathing. "Is he still doing it, love?"

"Or she," she corrected stubbornly, but neither Henry nor Hook seemed to pay her any mind. "I don't know. It was kicking up a storm a minute ago," she replied finally, shrugging her shoulders. "Try pressing a little harder. Sometimes it moves more when I poke it."

He looked up at her, horrified at the suggestion. "Won't I hurt him?"

Emma laughed softly, placing her hand over his and gently pressing down. "I'm pretty sure the baby is well padded in there." After a few more seconds, she moved her hand off of his and shrugged again. "It probably tired itself out," she explained apologetically.

Hook looked disappointed as he reluctantly lifted his hand from her belly, forcing a smile. "I guess he already doesn't care for me that much."

"Killian, you're talking about a baby. They kick when they want to kick," she said reassuringly, but could still see that he seemed a bit disheartened.

The baby had been much more active in the past week and so far Henry, Mary Margaret, and even David had been able to feel him kick, but everytime Killian tried, the little one was strangely motionless. Emma blamed it on chance, but Killian seemed to have an odd superstition that this was some sort of foreshadowing for his relationship with his child.

"As for you," Emma began, turning to Henry. "-homework until dinner."

"But mom-"

"No buts! Last night I let you decide when you were going to do homework and you ended up watching tv with Killian all night. Do you know how embarrassing that is when your mother is a teacher at your kid's school?" she joked, but the look on her face said that she meant business.

"Mom, come on… a Pirates of the Caribbean marathon was on. How could I pass that up?" he protested, gesturing at Killian pointedly.

"You'd best stick with the real thing, lad. Pirating is not nearly as comical as that foolish excuse for a captain made it out to be," Hook grumbled. "There's hard work that they didn't bother showing you. Maintenance of the ship for one. Hours a day are dedicated to making sure that-"

"Mom, make him stop."

"You're the one that made him watch it, kid. You're on your own. Now homework."

"Fine," he sighed dramatically, hanging his head slightly as he trudged out of the room.

"The act isn't working by the way," Emma called after him with a chuckle, watching him disappear into his bedroom.

"You know, love, the movie did have one thing right. As a pirate, there are many beautiful women who tend to throw to themselves at you," Hook continued, smirking at her suggestively.

"I didn't throw myself at you."

"Love, that first night, I'm pretty sure we threw ourselves at each other. I recall having bruises." His eyes lit up with mischief, like they always did when he teased her.

Emma rolled her eyes, but couldn't help a small smile at the memory. That night had been rough and full of passion, both of their sexual frustrations finally coming to a head and exploding into what had happened between them. It hadn't been the most romantic of nights, but she couldn't really describe any of their sexual experiences as particularly romantic up to that morning after he had fallen asleep in bed with her and they had _made love_ for the first time. The other times had been satisfying and thrilling, but hadn't had that connection and intimacy that they had lately.

"Maybe we can recreate it sometime," she teased, batting her lashes playfully at him, and then walked towards the kitchen to start dinner.

She had to admit that just the mention of that night had turned her on a little bit, but her pregnancy hormones still confused her, especially when it came to sex. Sometimes more than a week would go by without her even noticing that she hadn't touched him, though her pirate boyfriend's libido often reminded her before long, and other times it would sneak up on her like this. Something about the memory and the forbidden feeling of the act had excited her.

Killian let out a small sound of amusement, "So it's going to be one of _those_ weeks, lass?"

"Maybe. If you help me make dinner."

**~ASMG~**

"So Emma, how are you feeling?" The ultrasound technician inquired, squirting some warm gel on her exposed abdomen. "Baby kicking?"

"Everyday now. It's like it's gonna be a little soccer player."

"I don't feel anything," Hook grumbled under his breath.

The tech laughed amicably at his annoyance. "Sometimes you don't feel anything constant on the outside for a few more weeks. Don't worry. Soon, dad will be able to feel him all the time."

"You hear that, dad?" Emma asked in a teasing tone, the word sounding foreign on her tongue. It sounded like such a term of endearment compared to 'father', their word of choice up to this occasion.

"So what are you guys looking for? Just the usual measurements for the 20 week anatomy scan? Checking to make sure it has all its fingers and toes and everything is working like it should be? Or would you like us to take a peek at the gender too?"

Emma glanced at Killian for confirmation, and then nodded. "We want to know. Last time they said it might be a boy," she offered, beginning to realize that as much as she had tried to avoid referring to the baby as a boy or girl, the idea of having another son had grown on her without permission.

"Alright, well, we'll see for you in just a few minutes," the tech smiled, the ultrasound picture flickering to life as she set the wand onto her abdomen.

**~ASMG~**

"So, what is it?" Mary Margaret asked excitedly as soon as Emma and Killian stepped through the door into their apartment.

"Still no 'hi Emma'?"

"Hi Emma," David interrupted warmly, giving his daughter a hug. "I think your mother is just excited. When we had you, we didn't have the technology to know so early, though she seemed to have an idea," he added, smiling at his wife. "When she was pregnant with you, it's practically all she talked about." He pulled away from the hug then dutifully shook Hook's hand as well. Ever since they had their little drunken 'bachelor party', the prince had appeared much more at ease around him.

"Not that I cared," her mother chimed in quickly. "It's just so exciting, Emma."

"Do you wanna tell them?" Emma looked over at Killian questioningly, amused and slightly touched by her parents' reaction.

"I… you go ahead, love," he stammered.

"Come on, Killian, just tell us," Mary Margaret prompted warmly. "It's your news too."

"I…I'm going to have a son," he said finally, sounding unsure of himself.

Charming immediately responded by laughing and slapping Hook good-naturedly on the shoulder. "Congratulations!"

"Emma, that's so exciting," she replied, wiping a slowly forming tear from her eye. "I'm so happy for you." After hugging her daughter, Mary Margaret opened her arms to Killian, pulling him into her embrace after an awkward moment of confusion from the pirate. "Congratulations to you too, Killian," she whispered, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek, resulting in an eyebrow raise from David, before she released him from the hug.

After leaving David and Mary Margaret's, Emma drove back towards home. "Are you ok over there?"

"Hmm?"

"Kinda quiet over there," Emma repeated.

"It's nothing, love," he mumbled, staring out of the window.

"You just found out you're going to have a son. I thought things like that were a big deal back in the day," she joked lightly.

"Emma, it wouldn't have mattered to me if we were having a son or daughter."

"Then why the moping?"

"I'm not moping."

It was silent for a minute while they drove, until Emma finally spoke again. "It's hard, isn't it? Having a family after no one's cared about you for so long?"

"It's your family, love."

"Like it or not, they're your family now. My mother hugged you," she smiled, reaching out to rub his leg gently. "That makes it pretty much a done deal."

"Your father didn't like that," he said, a small smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. "It's strange," he continued after a moment's pause. "-to have a family. Unsettling."

Emma sighed softly to herself and squeezed his knee again. "I know the feeling," she admitted honestly, rubbing his knee comfortingly before placing it back on the wheel. "It still freaks me out sometimes how enthusiastic they can be, but they just care."

"I don't think I can be like that."

"Like what? Mary Margaret and David?" she let out a surprised laugh. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the overly-mothery type either."

"Emma, I'm Captain bloody Hook, I won't even come clo-"

He was cut off by Emma pulling over to the side of the road with a slight screech of tires. She turned off the car, put on the break, and unbuckled her seatbelt quickly, taking him completely by surprise by crushing her lips into his forcefully. She slowly pulled back from the kiss, opening her eyes and looking straight into his blue ones.

"I told you when I told you that I loved you that I wanted Killian, not Hook. Did I ever ask you to be my parents?" she asked him firmly, still cupping his face in her hands.

"Love, I-"

"Did I? Because I don't want you to be. I want you to be you, Killian."

"What if me isn't enough, Emma? I'm going to have a son. He's going to look up to his father. Do you really want him looking up to someone like me, love?"

"_We're_ going to have a son," she corrected. "And absolutely. I want him to look up to the man who ruffles my son's hair and watches movies with him that he hates, and tells him…slightly inappropriate stories about Neverland. That's not Captain Hook."

Killian finally smiled, shaking his head in wonder. "You really aren't the motherly, encouraging type, love."

"Shutup. I can be nice when I want to."

He leaned in a few inches, brushing her lips again tenderly, a happy, rumbling chuckle resonating in his throat.

"Killian, feel," Emma said suddenly, grabbing his hand and placing it against her stomach. "Do you feel it?"

The pirate's face lit up with pride in a way that Emma hadn't seen before and his low chuckle turned into a full on laugh. "Is that my son?"

* * *

**_A/n: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it was sickeningly fluffy, but they won't all be like that, so enjoy it while you can. ;) If anyone has any baby names, shout them out. I have one particular in mind that I'll keep a secret unless a reviewer guesses/suggests it. When you hear it, it may be a bit obvious, but I haven't seen it done before, so it's my current idea unless I think of a better one. Hehe I'm open to suggestions though. :D_**


	10. The Not So Distant Past

_**PeaceHeather: Ooh, I actually looove Nathaniel for a CS baby and am considering using it over my other name now. Ahh!**_

_**Maddie: Thanks for the review! I can just imagine Killian's face lighting up and actually feeling proud and excited about the baby. I couldn't resist writing that in. :) I'm glad you enjoyed the fluff, though there will be some angst coming up soon. ;)**_

_**midnightHatter: Don't die! I couldn't live with myself if I knew I killed someone with my fluff! Well... I mean, maybe it wouldn't be the worst way to go, huh? LOL Thanks for the review and the suggestions. :D I think Alexander is cute, it's actually the masculine of my full name. haha**_

_**Fire1: hehe Yay sickening fluff! I think it'd be funny if he was named Peter too, but I really don't think that Hook would like that one bit. xD**_

**_A/n: Another quick update, woot! Oh and one person got the name I had been thinking of before, AND they mentioned the reason for it too. Good guess. :D Still deciding though. We shall see..._**

* * *

** The Not So Distant Past  
**

**(25 Weeks)**

"Harder…god, _harder_, Killian… More. Oh god, like that." Her commands dissolved into a moan on the last sentence as she simultaneously rest her head back onto his shoulder. "Right there."

"Has anyone ever told you that you sound incredibly dirty whilst receiving massages, Swan?" Hook chuckled into her ear, continuing to apply firm pressure to her lower back, his fingers moving in small circles. "Dare I say, you're more vocal than when we're-"

"Shutup," she groaned, elbowing him behind her halfheartedly and leaning forward again. "This baby is doing a number on my back. It was killing me all day in that chair at work. God, I hate doing paperwork all day."

"You're lucky the prince is letting you do any work at all, love. If it were up to me-"

"I'd be barefoot and pregnant and cooking you breakfast every morning?" she interrupted dryly, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Something like that," he smirked teasingly. "Better than putting yourself in danger."

"Storybrooke hasn't been dangerous for months, Killian," she replied, then swore and let out a sigh of relief when he began massaging the perfect spot on her back, making her aching muscles finally relax. "God, you're good at this for having one hand." She said without thinking, causing him to chuckle again and was startled when she felt his lips kissing the nape of her neck tenderly. "Please don't tell me this is turning you on?"

"Emma, a gentleman always _appreciates_ being able to satisfy his woman, however that may be."

"Down boy," she warned, elbowing him again when his hand stopped. "This is business, not pleasure. If you don't work this out for me, at this rate, I'm not going to be able to stand tomorrow for nursery shopping-don't!" she snapped, when she realized what she said could be taken as another innuendo. "Here, move to my shoulders," she directed. "So, Henry's been bugging me about names lately…" she changed the subject smoothly. "Have you thought about it?"

"So early, love?" The surprise was obvious from his voice.

"I_ am_ over 6 months pregnant. Shouldn't we at least have an idea?"

"I don't know. I assumed we would wait to see what he looked like?"

"And when we see him we're just going to be like _'yup, that's Kevin'_?"

"_Kevin_?"

"It was an example, don't sound so disgusted," she laughed. "I'm warning you now, if we don't think of anything, Henry is going to try to name him Peter."

"Hilarious, love," Hook remarked, sounding very un-amused. "I'm just one big inside joke in this world, aren't I?"

"Maybe a little."

"…Our child is going to have a strong name."

"Well, that narrows it down."

"I don't see you coming up with suggestions," he grumbled playfully, giving her shoulder a hard rub.

"Joseph?"

"No. I knew a particular Joseph from my crew. Never bathed, even when we had ample opportunity. About threw him off my ship one day."

"I didn't know pirates were known for smelling so good."

"Love, when you smell less of the sea and rum, and more of _shit_ than anyone else on board, there's a problem," he said defensively. "Good pirate though…"

"So not Joseph… you know that you being around 300 years and having a lot of enemies is going to make this really hard, right?"

**~ASMG~**

Killian groaned while watching Mary Margaret and Ruby chat excitedly about the upcoming nursery, from color schemes to themes to clothes and toys for the baby. "Do they really have to come with us, love?"

"Actually, they're not coming with us. We're crossing town lines to get to the baby store, remember? They're going to help us when we get back."

"Let me rephrase that, do_ I_ really have to go?"

"Really, Killian?" The annoyed edge in her tone warned him to tread lightly. "And what are you going to do while I'm picking everything out for our baby by myself?"

"Have a drink?" he suggested innocently, oblivious to her impending wrath.

"_A drink_? You know what, buddy? _I'd_ like to have a drink. I love drinking! But I can't do that," she gestured to her round, bulging belly. "So _you_ can come with me to pick out the crib."

"Come on, Emma. This whole decorating thing _is_ more of a woman's game."

"Killian?" Mary Margaret had stopped chatting with Ruby long enough to notice that her daughter was about to explode at the ignorant pirate and grasped his arm gently. "Now would be one of those times to _not_ patronize the pregnant woman."

"I don't know anything about colors and what type of wood finish an infant would prefer," he muttered back, casting a wary look at his fuming and very pregnant girlfriend.

"It's not _about_ you," Mary Margaret hissed in a sing-song tone into his ear with a warning squeeze of his arm. She turned back to her daughter with a bright smile. "Emma, we'll be waiting at the diner when you get back, alright? Then we can look at everything and see how you want things in the room?"

"Thanks," Emma sighed, calming down slightly and smiling at her mother. "You ready to go?"

Killian met Mary Margaret's eyes for a moment before slipping his hoodie back on and nodding reluctantly. "Of course, love," he replied, moving behind her with her jacket to help her put it on.

A few minutes later, they were in the car and crossing the town lines. Emma had calmed down quickly from her earlier irritation, but something still bothered her.

"You know, I don't know how to do any of this stuff either. I didn't know Henry until he was 10," Emma offered up quietly. "You think I know how to decorate a nursery?" she let out a sarcastic laugh. "I was in _jail_ when I was pregnant, Killian. It wasn't exactly a normal experience for me."

Killian was suddenly struck with a small pang of guilt. He had all too often assumed that she had done this before and he was the only one that this was a new experience for, without taking her actual history into mind. "I'm sorry, love."

"I mean, picking out nursery colors? How the hell am I supposed to know about that?" Her voice had gone from quiet to playful and light. "I don't care if the walls are 'pale green' or 'soothing ocean blue' or 'kiss of sunrise orange' as long as he has something safe and warm to sleep in. I don't even know the difference between some of the colors Ruby and Mary Margaret were talking about," she joked, shaking her head. "I just need someone to do this with me, so we can be totally oblivious together, ok?"

"I'm always with you."

Emma glanced over at him with a wry grin on her face. "You know, that hoodie is really adorable on you."

"It's comfortable, though I do feel more at home in my leather."

"They both have their own redeeming qualities," she admitted with a grin. They pulled into the parking lot of the shopping center, and Emma stopped the car unbuckling and opening the door. Killian followed suit, stepping out of the vehicle.

"Well, love, if it distracts you from being angry with me, I'll be sure to wear it all the time." He smirked, cutely slipping the hood over his head, making Emma laugh and roll her eyes.

When they got to the front of the store, Emma froze, feeling around in her jacket for her wallet. "Dammit, I left my purse in the car," she sighed, pulling her keys from her pocket.

"You sit here, love. I'll get it for you," he proposed, holding his hand for the keys and motioning towards the bench outside of the store.

"I'm not that fat yet," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"This is me being a gentleman."

She laughed softly and handed him the keys. "Thanks." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before sitting on the bench and watching him walk back to the car.

**~ASMG~**

Killian fumbled with the key ring, looking for the correct one. He hadn't learned to drive since he'd been in Storybrooke, so distinguishing the right key from the others was still something of a mystery to him. Emma occasionally offered to teach him to drive, but he hadn't felt the need to learn. He'd gotten around all of his three centuries without one, and unless Emma was driving, he didn't care to start now.

Finally, he found the correct key as a car pulled into the space next to him making him flinch at the closeness of it. He still had a bit of distrust for the horseless carriages since his accident. Still, he turned the key and opened the door, searching for Emma's bag, finding it underneath the passenger seat. He slowly withdrew himself from the car and shut the door. Pocketing the keys, he turned back towards the store.

"Killian?"

He looked in the direction of the voice to see a young, slim brunette in a form fitting, low-cut top and skinny jeans, stepping out of the vehicle next to him. "Excuse me?"

"It is you, isn't it? Don't you remember? O'Malley's?" Her eyebrow raised suggestively.

Killian felt like his heart stopped when he realized who the woman standing in front of him was. "Can't say that I do, love. You must have me confused with someone else," he lied with a friendly smile, and then turned his face away from her line of view, hoping that would be it.

"Drunk or not, you don't generally forget when the best one night stand of your life was a man with a sexy accent and only one hand…"

Killian bristled at the comment, pulling the hoodie sleeve down further over his nub, which was currently covered by the leather sheath that he still wore, regardless of whether he had an attachment on or not.

"You don't even remember my name, do you? Jordan," she offered her hand out for him to shake. "So much for calling me, huh?"

He gave it a swift, awkward shake. "Listen, now's really not the best time for catching up."

"Hey, I was kidding about the calling me thing, I swear," she put up her hands in mock surrender, then paused, looking at him. "...You know, you're pretty cute even without the 3 consecutive margaritas."

"No offense meant, love, but it wasn't exactly something I had intended to happen," he countered in a low tone.

She glanced at his hand that was gripping the strap of Emma's purse tightly and suddenly, the reason for his agitation became clear. "Oh…" Realization flooded her expression. "Oh, God, I'm sorry-"

"Killian? Is everything ok?"

He whipped around to see Emma walking towards him. "Shit."

"I-I'd better go," she said quickly, looking very embarrassed as she strode away.

"Hey," Emma greeted once she reached him. "You were taking so long, I came out here to see if you needed any help." Her eyes followed the retreating woman, furrowing her brow slightly. "Someone you knew?"

He shook his head. "No one, love."

"She seemed pretty familiar with you…" She pushed, sounding confused and vaguely suspicious.

"She was just asking for directions. I told her I didn't know," he shrugged with a forced smile, then raised the purse he was holding, handing it to her. "Ready to go?"

Emma swallowed hard, trying to erase the uneasiness she felt and then took his hand. "Ok," she nodded, smiling, though she was still feeling that familiar but uncomfortable, nagging sense in the back of her mind. "Let's go get that crib."


	11. Sinking Feeling

**_A/n: Wow, everyone. This has been my longest time without updating. My oneshot muse went crazy and I've posted 4 different Captain Swan oneshots (well, one was a two-shot) since I updated. I also posted a few short drabbles on my tumblr (lovingcaptainswan), but won't post them here. I'm sorry! Lol I still obviously adore this story, but I had some writer's block because I had so many different ideas how to go about writing the next chapter. Thanks for your patience, lovelies! _**

**_Rinoa Heart: Aww, that is SO SO sweet of you to say! I'm so happy that you enjoy it that much. Thanks for the review. :D I am beyond ecstatic that you said I could be a tv series writer, since that is something that I have always really wanted to do. Thank you! _**

**_Maz8645: Aw, thank you so much for taking the time to read and review every chapter and let me know your thoughts. It so made my day to see that!_**

**_Cammie: Don't worry, Jordan isn't pregnant. xD I think I mentioned that they pulled into a full shopping center, so she might not have been going to the baby store, but no, I don't plan on this story taking that route. I think Killian would have a heart attack. Poor baby. haha_**

**_CLAMPSfluffmeistergirl: I maaaay have referenced Milah there. ;) And yes, he did sleep with another woman, and he probably did enjoy it, t be honest, but I like to think Emma was on his mind in a way. We'll just have to wait and see what happens. ;) Thanks so much for the sweet review!_**

**_Aurora-Hatter: "Emma is supposed to detect lies, remember?" Who's to say that she didn't? She definitely sensed something was off, but she's logical and in love with him and she doesn't want to immediately assume that he's cheating on her._**

* * *

**Sinking Feeling**

**(26 Weeks)**

_"What the bloody hell is this?" Hook gave the infant swing a ginger push, cringing at the mechanical whir and taking a hesitant step back. "Is that safe?" _

_Emma rolled her eyes, grabbing his arm and pulling him back from the offending object. "It's a swing, Killian. You can set it to swing by itself." On any other day, she wouldn't be able to help but laugh at his adorable ignorance, but the sneaking suspicion that she had been lied to, mixed with her recent rush of hormones made her feel especially irritable. _

_"Whatever happened to a rocking chair?" He mumbled, casting a wary look at the contraption as they passed it and moved to the next aisle. _

_"You can sit and rock him all day then," she grumbled, eliciting a surprised look from Killian. She wasn't sure why she had even said that. After all the experiences that she missed out on with Henry, she honestly felt similarly about the issue, but something made her want to gripe. _

_Clearly remembering Mary Margaret's previous advice about not upsetting her, he bit back the urge to press her for what was wrong, something Emma was grateful for. Still, she could see from the look on his face that he knew something wasn't right. _

_"Sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm just… having one of those days," she apologized as they walked the store. "What about this?" She directed her attention to another piece of furniture. _

_"Are you planning to jail our child?" He teased, reaching to brush a hand against her shoulder, draping his arm around her gently until his hand rested on her opposite hip. "Despite our pasts, I'd hoped it wouldn't be needed so early on."_

_ Emma couldn't stop her small giggle this time. "It's not a jail, it's a crib," she explained, this time less harshly. "It has the netting around the top so they can't climb out and hurt themselves." _

_"Is that really necessary, love?" _

_She leaned head against his shoulder. "It doesn't hurt to be prepared. It's just something to think about," she shrugged, turning to look him in the eyes, searching his expression for anything that would ease the nagging feeling. "So… directions, huh?" _

_A vaguely stormy look flitted across his expression for a split second, before it dissolved into a smirk so quickly that she wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't been paying attention. _

_"Are you still on about that woman outside? I didn't realize you were such a jealous type," he replied, reaching for her hand that hung by her side and squeezing it comfortingly, but Emma remained unconvinced. "Come on, love, she doesn't mean a thing to me. I'll take you home and show you myself if I must," he whispered, leaning in to give her a gentle kiss on her the side of her forehead. "…I love you." _

_Emma felt her heart chest tighten painfully - That was the truth. They had said the big L word for weeks now, but it hadn't been something that they had over-used – she liked that. It was saved for special times when it was needed, when it was truly felt, and it still made her a bit weak in the knees to hear him say it. She smiled, closing her eyes as his lips brushed her forehead. _

_"I love you too," she replied, squeezing his hand back. _

**~ASMG~**

"So, how's the nursery planning going? Anything for me to see yet?" Mary Margaret hinted. Her eyes were painted with excitement as she glanced towards the direction of the extra bedroom.

"Well, we have the crib… and that's about it," she shrugged. "Killian always gets this blank stare whenever I ask him about what he wants it to look like," she laughed. "He still doesn't get why a baby would need a theme."

"He's a man, honey," her mother reminded her good-naturedly. "It seems like you two are doing well though otherwise…" She scooped a small spoonful of vanilla icecream into her mouth and cuddled into the corner of the sofa, handing her daughter her own bowl of dessert.

"How so?"

"Emma, the way he kissed you before he left was… _pretty_ telling. You both really got past some trust issues. You look happy."

"Oh that? That's… I don't know what that is," Emma shook her head, swirling her chocolate icecream around the bowl absentmindedly. "He's been really clingy lately."

"It's _called_ being in love."

"No, it's… weird."

"Emma, I knew you had your issues with true love, but-"

"Whoa, true love? No one ever said anything about_ true_ love. I'm still working on just_ love_, thanks."

Mary Margaret just rolled her eyes at her daughter and shrugged innocently. She would learn in time, but for now, she knew that there was no pushing her headstrong daughter into admitting anything she wasn't ready for.

"So what's weird about it?"

Emma hesitated for a brief moment, once again torn between this being her mother and the old friend that she used to confide in about these things. "He's just been different lately, Mary Margaret. He hasn't been sleeping well at night, and he's been really clingy and affectionate since last weekend-" Emma stopped herself, wondering if these feelings were even worth having, or if it was just the baby-induced hormones trying to pull a fast one on her again. At her mother's expectant look, she took a deep breath, "He was talking with this woman in a parking lot, outside of Storybrooke… I walked over to see what was going on, and they both looked really flustered and she walked away … pretty fast. It's stupid-" she added quickly, realizing how ridiculous she sounded.

"Emma, your feelings about something that concerns someone you love are _never _stupid. What did he say about it?"

"Nothing," she replied, taking a large bite of the cold dessert, swallowing hard before answering. "He said she was asking for directions."

"Well? Couldn't she have been?"

"She_ could_ have," Emma admitted, "Except he was lying to me."

"Emma…"

"It all just feels like he's guilty about something."

"He couldn't be showing you more affection because he loves you?"

Her daughter raised an eyebrow. "When have I _ever _been wrong about him lying to me?"

Mary Margaret mulled over the question. She had to admit that she was right. Emma did have an uncanny way of telling when someone was lying to her, and from the day that they had met Hook, the day that he insisted on being a poor blacksmith, Emma hadn't been fooled for a second – and she hadn't even known him at that point. Hormones raging or not, she couldn't deny the connection that they had always had with each other.

"I don't know, Emma. The man you love starts kissing you goodbye like he's never going to see you again and all you can think of is that he's cheating on you?"

"I never said he was cheating on me. I said he lied."

"You can read Killian and I can read you, Emma. It comes with being a mom," she smiled reassuringly and placed a hand on Emma's knee, giving it a motherly rub. "You should talk with him. All I can tell you is that I see a man who adores you, and if he_ is_ lying…maybe there's a reason?"

"What? No, this is just some stupid, pregnancy related fantasy that I let myself build up in my head," she shook her head firmly. "Besides, what am I going to say? Who the hell was that skank in the parking lot and why are you screwing her? That'd go over well."

Mary Margaret frowned, crinkling her nose at her daughter's crassness. "There could be better ways to phrase that," she teased lightly, then paused to look her in the eyes and smile. "Like I said, Emma… he loves you. If it's bothering you, you need to talk with him about it. It's how relationships work."

"Yeah, well, I don't have a lot of experience with good ones."

"I think you're starting to," she said optimistically, removing her hand from Emma's knee and standing. "Now let's get some more icecream and put on a cheesy romantic comedy."

She laughed softly at her mother, feeling herself finally beginning to relax now that she had talked out her feelings. Maybe this whole thing would just go away now that she got it out of her system. She shot Mary Margaret a bright smile and handed over her bowl. "Mint chip this time?"

**~ASMG~**

Later that night, Emma gasped when she felt unexpected arms wrap around her waist from behind. "Jesus, Killian, you scared me."

"It's nice to know I still have it," he smirked, placing a tender kiss on her neck. "You know, sometimes I miss being terrifying."

"Yeah, you're really scary," she scoffed with a short laugh, reaching for the plate that she had dropped back into the soapy water.

"You should have seen me in my prime."

"I beat you in a sword fight, and that was like the third time I had ever held a sword."

"I let you win, love. To be honest, I was just happy for the excuse to be on top of you," he chuckled.

Emma could feel his smile against her neck. When he gave her no indication that he was going to cease the bear hug that he had captured her in, she casually she went back to washing the dishes, hoping that he would take the hint and walk away. Instead, he tightened his arms around her and rubbed her belly, clearly intent on stealing her attention away from chores.

"Killian…" Again with the clinginess, and along with it, the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach making a triumphant return – so much for getting it out of her system. "I'm trying to finish the dishes, give me some space." She gently nudged him back with her elbows.

"What? The father of your child isn't allowed to touch you?" He kissed the top of her ear, but loosened his grip around her body reluctantly and wandered towards the fridge, lazily.

"With that logic, I should be letting Neal touch me. I'll be sure to let him know that's how it works, now that he's moving to Storybrooke."

"He won't be touching you if he wants to keep his hands," he growled, the irony of his statement not lost on him.

Emma rolled her eyes, but secretly found his jealousy reassuring now that he was no longer smothering her. "Are you seriously hungry already? We just ate."

"Says the woman who had me go all over town last night to look for a certain icecream. That you didn't even like, I might add."

"That was different…" Her tone softened, becoming sheepish and she bit her lip to avoid smiling. "The baby made me want it."

"Well, _the baby_ is making me want this," he wiggled a chocolate chip cookie playfully and took a bite, ignoring her rolling her eyes at his newfound love for junkfood. "I hope that the creators of 'peanut butter chocolate swirl' are happy with themselves by the way. It's nearly impossible to find in this bloody town."

"Don't be so dramatic."

"Dramatic? I wandered all over bloody Storybrooke on foot for an hour at midnight for that!"

"Well, when_ you're_ pregnant, I'll get icecream for you," she said snippily, but after a few seconds, her smug looked turned into a sad smile. "You really have been great about all this, Killian…"

"About all of what, love?" he leaned against the counter idly, taking another bite of his cookie.

"All this," she said, motion to her stomach with both hands. "My cravings, my mood swings… if I wasn't stuck, I'd have wanted to run for the hills too."

"And what makes you think I want to run?" He looked concerned, and stood up straight.

"Nothing," she sighed. "It's nothing."

"Emma love, I told you that I wouldn't leave unless you wanted me to, and it wasn't just to bed you – though it did turn out to be some of the best sex we've ever had… I'm not going to leave you."

_Emma love_. Her heart melted and butterflies fluttered around her midsection whenever he called her that particular pet name. How did this pirate always have this effect on her?

"I know you won't, Killian."

"Then what's wrong?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Nothing," she promised, reaching for his hand and pulling him close until he bumped into her protruding belly. "Come here, pirate," she whispered and gave him a tender kiss, finally feeling the stress of the week melt away. "Let's go to bed."

"God, I love hearing you say that," he teased, kissing her again chastely.

"I meant to sleep."

"Well, of course. What else could we possibly do in bed?" He grinned and then brushed her lips for a third time, chuckling when she kissed him a bit harder, knowing that her resolve was weakening. "I am beginning to get really tired… Let's go sleep, love," he rasped in her ear mischievously.

**~ASMG~**

Emma awoke to Killian shifting in bed uncomfortably and grunting softly in his sleep. "Killian?" He didn't respond. His eyelids were twitching rapidly and his fist was gripping the sheets. "Hey…" she reached over and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "Killian, you're having a dream," she whispered, shaking his arm lightly.

"Jordan…" he mumbled a few indistinguishable words under his breath, still twitching and shifting.

"What?"

"God, Jordan…"

* * *

**_A/n: I know, I know, I'm slowly but surely delving into the angst, it hasn't quite hit yet... after all, Emma is still trying her hardest to learn to trust again and Killian is trying to maintain that trust in the only way he knows how. Poor misunderstood things. I hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you think. My wheels are already turning for the next chapter. ;)Btw, I have a poll up on my profile that is currently tied between my readers wanting a Captain Swan Neverland WIP and a continuation of this fic after the baby is born (whenever this is over), so if you have an opinion go vote! _**


	12. Unraveling The Tangled Web

**_A/n: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! When you review it inspires me SO much. You have no idea. :D :D Btw, also thanks for all the votes in the poll in my profile. SO many people seem to want a sequel when this is over and I totally have a bunch of ideas for oneshots already, including a first 'date night' post baby. hehe _**

**_ChamberlinofMusic: I agree, bad form, poor Emma! It's not as if he can help what he dreams. Guilt/fear do strange things to you… thanks for the review! :D_**

**_SpaztasticalMaiden13: Aww, thanks for the compliments! I'm so glad that you enjoy it so much. I try to be as realistic as I can with how they would deal with the problems, so I'm relieved that it's coming off well to the readers. :D Thanks so much!_**

**_CLAMPsFluffMeisterGirl: Your capslock filled wish is my command. ;)_**

**_Kou Shun'u: Aw, your review made me so happy. I love that it had you on the edge of your seat and also that you got that Killian was showing the signs of being guilty etc. Here's the next chapter! :D_**

**_Aurora-Hatter: LOL That made me laugh a lot. xD Thanks for the review!_**

**_PrideandProzac: Careful what you wish for. I can really turn on the angst when I want to… ;) Thanks for the review!_**

* * *

**Unraveling The Tangled Web**

**(26 Weeks Pt 2)**

_ "Cash or tab?" _

_Hook dug into his pockets and let out a sigh when he came up with nothing. "Tab?"_

_ "We need a debit or credit card to open a tab, sir."_

_He cursed under his breath and stood, frustrated. He couldn't even get himself bloody drunk without her. He prepared to leave the bar when a voice interrupted him. _

_"Hey, get him a double rum and coke on me." _

_He looked over at the woman two seats down from him, first suspicious of her generosity before smirking. "Actually, love, if it's all the same to you, I'd prefer it straight." _

_"A man who knows what he wants. I like it," she smiled and turned back to the bartender. "Get him a double shot of-" The woman paused to let him choose his drink. _

_"Rums' lovely," he replied, taking a moment to look at her for the first time. She was brunette and slim, her clothes were trendy but comfortable and hugged her frame, but it was her bright green-blue eyes that really caught his attention. _

_"What's your name?" _

_"Killian Jones."_

_"Jordan," she reached over to shake his hand, taking note of how his left hand remained completely still and he awkwardly shook with his right. "So, Killian… what brings you to the pit of loneliness?" _

_"Is that what you call it?" He snorted. "Just here for a drink, love."_

_"You're alone, jumping right into shots- I recognize the signs," she commented, sipping at her tall glass. "You reek of heartbreak, pal. Though who would dump you, I don't know." She continued playfully, and her eyes scanned him up and down. _

_"And how would you know what I 'reek of', darling?" He nodded his thanks to the bartender when he passed him the large shot, and didn't hesitate in swallowing every drop within seconds of it being placed in front of him. _

_"Been there. Except I had to actually go home when I forgot my wallet," she teased, her lips curving up into a teasing smile. _

_"Well, seeing as I have no home anymore, that wasn't really an option for me. So thank you."_

_ "Then I was right about the bad breakup. Won't even go back for your wallet…ouch. Must've been bad."_

_"She wasn't exactly the one leaving." _

_"So it's a guilt thing." She stated, nodding, without missing a beat. _

_"Listen, love, I appreciate the drink and the free therapy, but I'm not in the mood to talk about it." Christ, she reminded him of Emma – presuming she knew things about him and annoyingly, being correct. It didn't help that she was clearly flirting with him and despite his current state of depressing frustration with himself, he wanted to flirt back. _

_ "Fair enough, new topic," she shrugged, finishing off her drink and raising a hand to the bartender to order another. She tipped her head to the side, studying him. "…How'd you lose your hand?" _

_"Excuse me?" The irritation was obvious in his tone. He couldn't believe the gall of this woman, but at the same time, he was intrigued by her. He couldn't deny that her bluntness and perception were somewhat alluring, not to mention she was beautiful – traits he was no stranger to being attracted to. _

_"The way you shook my hand, and you're only wearing a glove on your left," she clarified. "My dad lost his in Korea." _

_Hook's expression lost its anger and instead turned to curiosity when he heard the understanding but utter lack of pity in her voice. "It's a long story. Not one I generally prefer to recount," he replied quietly._

_She slid another shot of rum towards him. "Drink up." _

_He stared at the rum, then back at the woman. "Are you trying to get me drunk and have your way with me?" He chuckled, taking the glass. _

_"Wasn't it your plan to get yourself drunk?" _

_"That didn't answer my question," he grinned, raising an eyebrow. _

_She shrugged innocently, a small, mischievous smile lighting up her face. "You wanna do a tequila shot with me?"_

**_~ASMG~_**

_Jordan's keys tumbled from her hands and onto the carpet of her apartment as the two stumbled inside. _

_"I thought you said your place was close?" _

_"Five minute cab ride too long for you?"_

_He let out a low laugh and pulled her into a kiss, allowing his lips to drift from her mouth up to her ear. "Are you ready for me, love? Because I'm not in the mood for extended foreplay," Killian murmured huskily, biting down on her earlobe as he pushed her further inside the apartment, kicking the door shut behind him. _

_Jordan pushed her body into his, rubbing her thigh sensually into his jeans and let out an impressed cluck of her tongue at the obvious change there. She gave him a wry look, grasping his hand and moving it to her to top of her own pants. "Why don't you see for yourself, cowboy?" She undid the button then slowly unzipped them, beckoning him lower. _

_"I've always thought myself more of a pirate," he smirked, leaning forward to kiss her roughly, thrusting his fingers deeper into her pants and beneath her underwear, groaning unintentionally at what he felt. _

_"Does that answer your question? … Bedroom's over here," she mumbled breathlessly in between ravaging kisses. _

_Killian removed his hand from her pants and shoved her up against the wall with a grin. "Who needs a bed when I can take you right here, darling?" he replied lustily, capturing her mouth again. His hand slipped down her side and underneath her short dress. He gripped her bare thigh tightly. "…Is that what you want?" he breathed into her ear._

_"Yes, Killian," she moaned, reaching down to rub him through his pants insistently._

_He growled deeply, rocking his hips into her touch. Emma, Emma, Emma. The name pounded in his head, as if his body now associated the pleasure with her. He had had a similar reaction when he had been with someone for the first time after Milah's death – but Milah was different. He had loved her. He had spent years with her. What he and Emma had was no different than any other woman he had been with since her passing - except for the fact that he hadn't slept with a singular woman for 3 months straight since then. He felt his zipper being drawn down and another shock of pleasure coursed through his groin, interrupting his thoughts - something he was thankful for. _

_"What's your name again, love?" he asked, wanting to focus on her and not the blonde that had plagued his thoughts since he had left Storybrooke. _

_"Jordan…" _

_"Jordan," the name rumbled in his throat as he kissed her again. _

Killian woke up with a start, breathing hard. Emma's hand was shaking his shoulder. "Emma-"

"Are you alright? You were trembling."

He willed his pulse to slow as reality slowly came back to him. "It was just a dream, love."

"Must have been a hell of a nightmare…"

"Just memories," he replied, looking down at her hand that was resting against the mattress next to him. He slowly grasped it, squeezing it tight, then lifting it to his lips and kissing it.

"Are you ok?"

He placed another kiss on her palm, then without warning, he leaned closer and kissed her lips, hard and with resolve. He slowly easing her onto her back and positioned his body over her before she realized what was happening. His movements became more and more deliberate as he traced feverish kisses down her jaw and neck, whispering her name over and over against her skin like he hadn't seen her in years.

"Killian, what are you doing?"

He drew his lips further down to her collar bone and then to her chest, still naked from the night before. "I love you so much."

"Killian, stop," she pushed him off of her and pulled the covers up around her. "We need to talk."

He let out a long sigh that verged on annoyance when he was forced to break contact with her. "Emma-"

"Who's Jordan?"

The name seemed to get his attention, and he instantly drew back slightly as if he had been struck. "No one."

"Enough, ok? Enough of this bullshit, Killian. You've been acting weird all week. What is _wrong_?"

"Nothing is wrong-"

"You were just moaning 'Jordan' in your sleep and then you practically jumped me… What is it? Are... Are you _cheating_ on me?" Emma hadn't meant for the question to make her sound so vulnerable, but the second she said it, she could feel the lump in her throat form.

Hook looked taken aback by the suggestion. "No, love. Never."

"Then who is she?"

"No one. It was a dream. It's not worth mentioning."

"I think it _is_ worth mentioning. It's been bothering you all week. Just_ talk _to me."

"Jordan means nothing to me, Emma. She was a mistake. Before I knew-before I thought we would…" he shook his head and rolled his shoulders agitatedly, beginning to display signs of a scared animal cornered. "Emma, when I left Storybrooke after you told me that you were with-child-"

"You slept with her," she completed the sentence that he seemed to have such an issue finishing. "She's the one you ran into last weekend."

"Yes."

"Ok…" she nodded, taking a deep breath. "We weren't together. I was pregnant with your child, but we weren't in a relationship." She recited the facts to herself like a mantra, as if willing the logic of her words to dictate how she felt about them.

"Emma," he exhaled quietly, sensing that she was upset.

"No, I-I'm fine," she said insistently. "We were sleeping together, Killian. I would have been the first to tell anyone it wasn't serious. You could sleep with whoever you wanted. It wasn't like it was the same day you left," she joked, then froze when he looked at her guiltily. "Ok. You slept with someone else the same day you left because you got me pregnant. Understandable," she continued in the same, even tone that she had used ever since he had told her. Absent-mindedly, she chewed the inside of her lip, staring at the bed blankly.

"Emma, it didn't _mean_ anything, sweetheart. It was just sex."

She raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him. "Then why did you lie to me about it?"

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"Why would I be hurt about someone you slept with once when we weren't even together?"

"I wouldn't say once-"

"Spare me the details," she interrupted, holding up a warning palm.

"It was just the next morning-"

"You stayed over?" Now, Emma was offended.

"Staying over to cuddle and passing out shortly after sex are completely different animals, love. When you wake up, naked, in bed with a stranger, you either rush out or take advantage of the situation. We happened to choose the latter."

Emma was no stranger to one night stands. She knew that he was telling her the truth, but she hated that it still hurt to think that he had been with someone else and hadn't told her. "That still doesn't answer why you've been acting so guilty..."

"Emma, I told you, it's nothing."

"No, it's not! For once this week, will you please tell me what's going on in your head? Why is this bothering you so much if it meant nothing?"

"Because I never intended to come back, Emma! When I crossed the town lines that was going to be it," he snapped, immediately regretting telling her the truth when he saw the look on her face. "Seeing her again … it reminded me of what a fool I was. All I was willing to give up," he whispered the last sentence, casting a mournful gaze at Emma's abdomen. "Whenever I thought about her, I thought about losing you."

"You really weren't going to come back? Not even at first?" She didn't know why it bothered her so much. The thought had crossed her mind countless times during those three weeks, but hearing him say it cut her more deeply than she had expected it to.

"I was afraid, Emma."

"When you came back you said you needed time to think. Last time I checked, when people say that, they generally don't mean the rest of their lives."

"I say a lot of things, Emma, sometimes I-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She cut in, now raising her voice. "You say a lot of things to avoid confronting me? Things like you love me?"

Killian let out a frustrated groan, running his hands through his hair restlessly and standing up, his back to her. He turned on the lamp next to his side of the bed, and searched the floor for his clothes. "Dammit, Emma, you know that's not what I meant," he snarled, easing himself into a pair of jeans.

"Maybe I don't," she challenged.

"_This _is what you're holding onto?" He took on a sneering tone, turning to look at her, the cornered animal in him finally revealing itself. "I can tell you that I had amazing sex with a beautiful woman, stayed the full night with her and took her again in the morning, but you're upset because I was scared of raising a child – something you already knew? When clearly I'm here facing just that fear. Which are you _really_ upset about, Emma?"

"Screw you, Hook! I'm_ upset_ because we never talked about this. You made it sound like you needed time to get used to the idea, not that from the moment I told you I was pregnant, you fully intended to never see me again. You didn't think that was important for me to know when deciding what we should do?"

"I came back, didn't I? What does any of it matter?"

"You could have talked with me about it."

"Well, I didn't see you striking up the conversation, love. You know, Emma, for someone with so many trust issues, you aren't very understanding of my own."

"You didn't trust _me_?"

"No, Emma, I didn't trust _me_. To do any of this."

"And that's my fault? How many times have I told you that I'm here for you? That you're not Hook anymore?"

"And yet you just addressed me as such," he shot back snidely.

"How many times have I told you that you're going to be a good father? I haven't been understanding? Bull_shit_, Killian!" She shouted, exasperated.

"I'm not made for this, I've never been this-this person that you need me to be."

"Yes, you have! I've seen you, Killian. But you keep reverting back, like you don't even notice that you can change."

"Maybe that means that I shouldn't?"

He pulled his jacket on over his head wordlessly, struggling with getting his second arm through the sleeve. Emma instinctively rose to help him, but he waved her away, ripping off the hoodie and throwing it to the ground. "I need some air," he muttered, moving towards the bedroom door.

"It's 2am."

"And?"

"So should I expect you to be back or do you 'need time to think'?" Emma knew she shouldn't have said the biting words the second they left her mouth, but couldn't think of anything to say to make it better before he left the bedroom angrily. _"Great job, Emma,"_ she mumbled to herself. Wide awake and unable to go back to sleep at this point, she got up and put on a tank top and a pair of pajama shorts. Moments later, a soft knock sounded against the door.

"Killian?"

"Mom?"

Emma sighed, suddenly realizing how loud they must have been. "Henry, come in."

"Where did Killian go?"

"He went for a walk."

"Right now?"

"He just needed some air. Come on," she patted the side of the bed welcomingly. "Sorry for waking you up, kid."

"Are you and Killian breaking up?"

"I…"

"Don't. I hardly get to see my dad as it is, if Killian goes…and what about the baby?"

"Henry, Killian and I_ just_ had a fight. I promise."

"About what?"

"About… adult things."

"You mean like sex?"

"Henry!" She scolded, not sure of how else to respond.

"Am I right?"

"It was about a lot of things."

"When will he be back?"

"I don't know, Henry, he probably just needs some time to cool down." She must have stared at the ground lost in her thoughts for too long, because the next thing she knew, her son had wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"It'll be ok, mom."

Emma smiled at him. "…You wanna get all these blankets and go watch a movie until he gets back?"

A wide, sleepy grin crossed her son's face. "Can we have ice cream?"

"You're pushing it, kid."

**_A/n: Don't hate me for the Jordan-heavy, angsty-full chapter. Actually, you can hate me, that's cool. haha For some reason I'm picturing Jordan as Olivia Wilde (when she's brunette), so come on, you can't be too hard on Killian. ;) LOL Kidding. She's kind of like a trust issue-less, more carefree, uninhibited Emma. I actually liked writing her. xD But don't worry, she's not going to be a huge character or anything, but the angst isn't over for them yet. Emma has a week of pent of feelings, not to mention all those hormones swirling around that are making this hurt a lot more than she wants it to and Killian doesn't seem to be handling the guilt or confrontation well. Sometimes they are both just so darn stubborn. :( hehe Let me know what you thought! _**


	13. Reunion

**_Lisa1972: Thank you! Everything you said is exactly what I think while I write her. She can be frustrating because her own issues sometimes make her blind to Killian's. I think she does this in the show as well sometimes. She expects others to act in a certain way, but then does the same thing (like with condemning Regina for lying and then doing the same thing). _**

**_Kou Shun'u: And you make me so happy again with your review! I'm sorry and not sorry about making you teary-eyed hehe! Thank you for mentioning Killian's first moments, post dream, cuz I was worried that people wouldn't get why he was suddenly jumping her and would think that he was just horny from the dream – which is NOT what I was trying to convey at all. I was going for everything that you said. That lack of self worth, that fear of losing her, it just became so real for him and he needed her, he needed something more intimate than just holding her. He needed her to feel his love for her too. I'm so glad that you got that. :D _**

**_Sprangster: Aww, I appreciate you taking the time to review! I'm so touched that you said it gives you the same feelings as watching the show. Best. Compliment. Ever! Thank you! _**

**_RinoaHeart: First of all, your English is great! I had no trouble understanding you at all. Give yourself some credit. ;) Again, I love when people get what I'm going for. It wasn't Jordan, it was the sense of abandonment that really upset her. And omg, you do not prefer this fic over the actual show. You are so so sweet! _**

**_SpaztasticalMaiden13: Thanks for the review! As far as Emma overreacting goes, she wasn't upset that he slept with someone (she even justified it outloud, saying that they weren't in a relationship). She didn't start actually fighting with him until he admitted that he had planned on abandoning her. I think that would bring back a lot of old feelings and trust issues and ultimately, it was what really fueled the fight for her - not the fact that he had sex with someone, even if it did hurt her feelings a tiny bit. _**

**_thegigglemaster: That's funny, because when I thought of the ideas for these chapters, I kept listening to "9 Crimes" over and over again for inspiration. :D And also the "Just Give Me A Reason" lyrics of "now you've been talking in your sleep, oh oh, things you never say to me". :( Thanks for the review!_**

**_b3lawgirl: Aw, your post made me laugh! Well, the angst isn't quite over, but I think that they have both helped each other overcome their issues tremendously. I mean, Emma said I love you to a guy for the first time in 12 years, she's in a serious relationship. There are bound to be hiccups along the way, and it's not all Killian's fault either. ;)_**

**_Maddie: Thanks for the review! I always look forward to yours so much. I'm glad that you got why Emma was upset and thought that it was in character for her, because I struggle with that sometimes. And of course he gets her icecream in the middle of the night. ;) _**

* * *

** Reunion**

**(26 Weeks Pt 3)**

_"Good god, love," Killian let out a low, sated chuckle and stretched lazily. "You certainly are a talent." _

_"You're not so bad yourself." _

_"Not so bad? Pardon me, but I think the word you are searching for is 'incredible', perhaps even 'breathtaking'," he chuckled again, closing his eyes. "…Oh, bloody hell, I needed that."_

_Musical laughter tinkled through the air and a hand trailed across his chest. "Maybe I'm the breathtaking one then?" She teased, and he responded with a muffled groan. "So did I. Very… unexpected." _

_"Unexpected indeed." _

_"So does this mean that things didn't work out?"_

_"With what?" _

_ "I'm not stupid, Killian." _

_He heaved a sigh and pulled her closer into his chest. "Well, let's just say things haven't been working out for a while now, love."_

Emma's eyes fluttered open, and for a moment, her heart pounded and her throat tightened painfully at the images still floating around her sluggish consciousness. She sat up, her muscles aching from the curled up position that she had been in for so many hours and she glanced around her apartment. All was quiet except for the dull drone of the television that they had fallen asleep to and Henry's gentle, rhythmic breathing. He slept peacefully on the opposite end of the sofa, his feet poking her in the back as he stretched in his sleep.

It was a dream. It was just a stupid dream. Apparently, it wasn't enough that _he_ was dreaming about her, but now she was too.

She gingerly untangled herself from the blankets and slipped off of the couch, placing a hand on her protruding belly to steady herself and doing her best to avoid waking her son. "Killian?" She called quietly as she padded through the kitchen. Emma caught sight of the microwave clock on her way to the bedroom – 10:37am. She hadn't slept in that late on the weekends since she was a teenager. She often wondered if she would go back to normal after having the baby, or if she would always feel this lethargic. _Or maybe it has to do with the screaming match at 2am,_ she thought with a grimace.

"Killian?" she repeated hopefully, rounding the corner and pushing the door open with a soft creak. Her heart sank when she saw the empty bed, untouched since she had taken the comforter and pillows earlier that morning. On her way back to the living room, she grabbed her cell phone off of the kitchen counter, checking it for calls or texts – nothing. She wasn't surprised. He probably wouldn't use the ancient, prepaid flip-phone that she had given him as a hand-me-down if his life depended on it.

Emma sighed. If he was going to act like a child about the fight, that was fine with her. Who did he think he was anyway? He knew that he had upset her by admitting that he had planned on abandoning her and their unborn child, and his retaliation to her anger about it was to leave again? Emma knew she had her own part in the argument, but the trust issues that had been burned into her for the past 12 years often blended into her logic.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed to life. "Hello?"

_"Emma?" _

"…Neal?"

_"Hey. How're you doing, Em?" _

"I'm fine," she replied slowly, mentally sorting through the reasons that he would be calling her on a Saturday morning. Neal never called her unless it had to do with Henry, and he wasn't getting him for another 2 weeks when Henry had the week off of school. "How are you?"

There was an extended pause over the line. _"Do you have a few minutes to talk?"_

"Why? Is everything ok?"

Neal heaved a long sigh. _"Tamara and I broke up."_

"Oh. Well, I-" Emma pondered how to continue only a moment before he fortunately began speaking again.

_"I didn't call you about that," _he cut her off before she had to decide. _"I was wondering if you could help me find a place in Storybrooke? Maybe we could talk about how this thing is going to work with Henry when I live close by?" _

"I-yeah… of course, I can look around a few places and get back to-"

_"Is now ok?"_

"Wait, you're in Maine?"

_"I'm outside of your apartment complex, actually,"_ he replied hesitantly with a short, nervous laugh.

"Are you insane? We've talked about this. We call, we don't just show up at front doors."

_"You can't exactly say I didn't call,"_ he teased gently, but from her silence, he could imagine the unamused look on her face. _"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't call earlier. After last night, I just… started driving. I don't know what I was thinking, Emma, but I do know that I don't want to be away from my son anymore." _He paused and took a deep breath._ "I know you still don't want to trust me, Em, but I don't want to miss out on anything else in his life... Can we please talk?"_

Emma found herself begrudgingly touched by his sincerity. This was about what was best for Henry. She wasn't about to deny him a good, unstrained relationship with his father. "Of course we can talk, Neal. Just let me get Henry up."

"Dad's here?" Henry's sleepy voice echoed from the sofa. All Emma could see was tufts of brown hair wrapped up in blankets from where she stood.

"Are you alive in there?" She scoffed playfully, giving the pile of covers an odd look.

_"What?" _

"Not you, Neal. I'll see you in a few." She replied and then hung up, turning back to her son. "Come on, kid. Up. Your dad's here."

Finally, a pajama-clad Henry appeared from underneath the layers, jumping from the sofa so fast that Emma couldn't believe that he had just woken up. "Why?"

"Actually, he's been thinking about moving here for a while. We're just gonna talk," she stopped, rolling her eyes at the excited grin on his face that reminded her exactly of his father. "Jeez, why don't you get up like that everyday?"

"Because school isn't as fun?" He asked teasingly, disappearing into his room. "So… Do you think he'll stay here until next weekend? David said he might take us fishing."

Emma smiled but inwardly cringed at the idea of all four of them on a fishing trip with Charming. Her father, though having less opportunity, had always felt similarly protective of her around Neal as he had around Hook, and she didn't want to imagine family outings with Neal and Killian together – the one-upping and snide remarks would be endless – started on Killian's part and definitely responded to on Neal's - no matter how civil about each other they were apart.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

"Is Killian back yet?" He called from across the apartment.

The pit returned to her stomach at the mention of his name. He had been gone nearly 9 hours now, and as angry and hurt as she was - the sleep and his absence had quieted her temper significantly. "Not yet," she replied, keeping her voice calm and glancing down at the phone in her hand. She casually scrolled through her contacts until she got to Killian's number and pressed the button to call. She heard a distinct ringing coming from the bedroom. "Dammit," she muttered, jabbing the 'end call' button as if it were to blame.

Moments later, a knock sounded, quickly followed by Henry's running feet on the carpet as he beat Emma to the door. She laughed and shook her head.

"Hey, long time no see, Slugger!" Neal exclaimed, hugging Henry tightly when he ran into his arms. "Hey, Emma."

"Hey Neal," her smile turned into a soft grimace when she saw his uncombed hair and raggedy clothing. "You look… terrible. Did you really drive all night?"

Neal took a moment to look at her, releasing his son from their hug. "Yeah. You look… like I woke you up," he smirked, referring to her pajama shorts and tank top.

Emma felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment when she realized that in her rush that morning, she hadn't even realized that she was still wearing comfortable, but somewhat skimpy pj's. She crossed her arms over her chest, knowing that her breasts had nearly grown out of that particular top during this pregnancy.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" Henry asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Neal cast an uncertain look at Emma before turning back to his son. "It was kind of a surprise."

"So, you're going to live in Storybrooke now?"

"Hopefully soon, kid," he nodded. "If your mom will help me find a place."

Henry looked at Emma with the biggest, cutest puppy-dog eyes she had ever seen, and glanced back to Neal to see he had a similar look on his face. She sighed and placed a hand on her hip. "_Really_, Neal? I already said I'd help. You don't have to sick the kid on me."

His eyes crinkled and his dimples shown in his grin. "Hey kid, you wanna give your mom and I some time to talk?"

"About what?"

"Adult things," he joked, ruffling Henry's hair.

"Don't… say 'adult things' around him," Emma interrupted, remembering Henry's assumptions the night before. "Why don't you go to Grace's, Henry?"

"Wait… Does he have a girlfriend?" Neal asked, half under his breath.

"He_ doesn't_ have a girlfriend."

Neal and Henry shared a sly look not lost on Emma and she sighed. She couldn't deny how much they acted like each other when they were together, as uncomfortable as it sometimes made her.

"Do you want us to give you a ride?"

"It's just around the corner, mom."

"Are you sure?"

"I think I'm old enough to walk one street over in _Storybrooke_," he reminded her, eyebrow raised.

Emma knew by Neal's smile that their son had won the argument and within minutes, Henry had reluctantly left his father and made his way down the road to Grace's.

"He got that look from you, you know," Neal chuckled, meeting Emma's eyes.

"Yeah right, every other smile makes me think of-" she stopped herself, realizing that her tone had become all too comfortable.

"Makes you think of what?" His expression grew serious.

"Nothing."

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Shut down whenever you forget that you're supposed to feel uncomfortable around me."

"I don't shut down," she denied hotly, annoyed by the smug look on his face.

"You just did," the smug look disappeared into an emotion she couldn't make out. "Emma, please…" he reached out and brushed her shoulder. "We've been doing this almost a year now. I'm not asking for much. Just don't be so afraid to let me in. We're in each other's lives for good now."

"No, Neal. This is not about me and you. I don't _need _to let you in, you don't_ get_ to be 'in'," she snapped. "This is about Henry. Just because you don't have a fiancée doesn't mean that we can stop being uncomfortable around each other."

He stared into her eyes for a long moment and then shook his head, looking almost sad. "Jesus, I really do just drive every good woman out of my life, don't I?"

"It looks like it," she agreed, her words coming more harshly than she had intended them to. Her irritation morphed into remorse. "Neal, I didn't mean it like… I'm sorry about you and Tamara." She motioned for him to join her on the couch, tossing the blankets onto the floor next to them. "What happened anyway?"

Neal sighed, sitting next to her. "It just wasn't going to work. I tried to tell her everything, about this place, but I barely got two words out of my mouth before she looked at me like I was crazy. You know what that feels like? I tried to change the subject to moving to Maine to be closer to Henry and that- it just led to a big fight. About how she had a life and a job, and-and about you… I don't know."

Emma could have sworn she heard his voice crack during his speech. "She's jealous of me?"

"You're his mother, Emma," he shrugged, refusing to meet her eyes, knowing that she could see right through him.

"…If it helps, I think you did the right thing," she answered finally, taking a deep breath. "I'm glad that it's so important for you to be in Henry's life."

"He means a lot to me."

"I know."

"So where's Hook?"

"Killian."

Neal shrugged. "When you've known him as long as I have, he'll always be Hook," he searched her expression for answers when she didn't continue. "Everything ok with you two?"

"Everything's fine."

"You're a bad liar, Emma."

"Maybe it's not your business."

"Ouch."

She rolled her eyes at him, wondering how he could go from being sad one minute to teasing her the next so seamlessly. "Shutup, Neal."

He held up his hands in mock surrender. "I know, I know. I remember that tone. I know where this is going."

Emma gritted her teeth subconsciously, rattled by how familiar he was acting, and how easy it seemed to come to him. Did he get how difficult it was for her? Talks with him had been business in the last year. Friendly pleasantries, discussions about Henry, making plans for visits – she didn't think they had really, truly talked to each other like this, like normal people who didn't have 12 years of issues with each other. On one hand, she wasn't sure that she was ok with it, but at the same time, it felt good amongst the insecurities. Maybe they did need to break through that wall of awkwardness, if only for Henry's sake.

Emma pulled herself from her thoughts only to see Neal's eyes focused on her rounded out stomach. He quickly looked back up at her face, as if embarrassed for being caught. "What?"

"You know, you look great, Em."

"Neal," she sighed.

"I don't mean anything by it, I just… Everytime I see you, I realize all over again that I missed it."

"Missed what?"

"It. Everything," he gestured to her abdomen. "I wasn't there for you when this was my job."

"That wasn't exactly my _fault_, Neal."

"I know," he sighed. "And now I missed out on another chance with Tamara. Family and I just don't go well together, huh?" He poked fun at himself to try to disguise the pain he was in, but Emma saw through it immediately.

"Well, it sounds like we can thank your dad for that."

"I can't keep blaming my dad for everything, Emma. I never should have left you like that. I let myself get talked into thinking it was better for you… and now look at me? Almost 13 years and still nothing to show for it."

"Neal, we're supposed to be talking about finding you a house," she reminded him, not wanting to get into this conversation that he seemed so intent on having. A surprised look crossed her face and she subconsciously placed a hand on her belly.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, he's just kicking… hard."

Neal chuckled softly, looking as if he wanted to ask her if he could feel it, but thinking better of it.

"So, do you want a house or an apartment?"

"Definitely a house." Emma sighed with relief that he responded to the subject change. "I'm tired of being in that studio apartment craphole. I want a home."

"Well, there are some really nice places on the other side of town-"

His cheeks crinkled into a smile once again. "Still trying to put as much distance between us as possible…"

"Neal, I'm not doing this with you right now."

He draped his arm across the back of the couch casually. "I didn't come here to steal you, Emma. But I don't want to feel like there's bad blood between us, at least for the kid."

She nodded, pursing her lips together. "Good. I agree."

"Well, that's a first."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna get a drink, do you want something?" She began to stand unsteadily, when she started to slip on one of the blankets on the floor.

"Careful," he reacted quickly, standing and moving his hands to her hips to keep her from falling.

"I got it," she snapped, turning around to face him so his body was no longer pressed into her back.

"Sorry," he apologized, stepping a half step back. "…I should head out. Get a room at Granny's. Maybe you wanna meet up for breakfast tomorrow? With Henry? We can talk more about the houses then."

"And Killian?"

Suddenly, the door opened, startling them both.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Neal shifted uncomfortably at the pirate's entrance into the apartment and dropped his hands from where they had been at Emma's waist. "I should go, Em."

"No, by all means, stay," Killian said sarcastically with a wave of his arm, his tone full of mock-authenticity. "I'll go."

"Killian, wait." Emma moved towards him before he could leave.

"I'll be at Granny's if you want to talk," Neal said, making his way towards the door.

"Don't go yet, mate, you forgot to leave her your room number," Hook called back as Neal left.

Emma gave him a moment after the door shut. "Are you done?"

"Well, didn't you two look cozy. And with you both looking like you've just rolled out of bed. If I'd known that you honestly thought that I was leaving forever, love, I wouldn't have been gone so long," he snipped at her, noting the scattered pillows and blankets on the ground.

"Jesus, Killian, we were _just_ talking. I told you he was moving here."

"I didn't realize talking included so much touching and such interesting dress choices." His eyes flitted with mild interest across her short and tank top. "Is this what you do when we fight? Seek comfort in ex-lovers?"

"With Neal? You can't be serious, Killian. I didn't expect him to come over. If you hadn't run out last night, you would have known that. Where _were_ you?"

"I fell asleep on my ship. Alone - if the unspoken question even needs to be answered."

Emma sighed, realizing that she had actually been worried that he had sought comfort outside of Storybrooke. That dream had really gotten into her head. She reached for his arm, pulling him closer. "Why are we even fighting, Killian?"

He closed his eyes, allowing himself to be drawn into her. "Because I'm a bloody fool, that's why. Emma, you know I don't want to leave you and our son, don't you?"

"Come here," she said, hugging him tenderly, rubbing her cheek into his chest, her round belly pressed into his. "I'm sorry about last night."

"I'm sorry too, love," he breathed, kissing her hair and held her for nearly a minute before either of them felt the need to say anything. "You would tell me though… if you had feelings for someone else?"

"Killian-"

"I need to hear you say it, Emma."

"I'm_ not_ going to have feelings for someone else."

He chuckled and Emma cast him a questioning look. "Our child is kicking me, love."

"Maybe he thought it was a stupid question," she smirked, running a hand through his hair and staring into his blue eyes. "Let's just forget about all this, ok?"

"I wouldn't like anything more, Lass."

* * *

**A/n: I really really wanted to continue the angst, but I couldn't think of how to do it without pushing it. Besides, I can't keep having 2 and 3 part chapters of one week. This fic needs to end eventually. xD**


	14. Broken Family, Drawn Together

**_A/n: Aww, thanks for all the reviews and everyone saying that they don't want it to end! I'm still deciding on the sequel thing, but I definitely definitely have a bunch of cute ideas for it. I have an idea for one of Emma and Killian on their first date out after the baby, and a few other cute Killian/baby ideas, and even one when the baby is about 2 years old, so I have to do SOMETHING… but I'm not sure. I really can't commit to more than one chapter fic at a time or it gets lost like "300 Years" (which I do plan on picking up again eventually, at least to finish), but I'll keep you guys posted. :D_**

**_Guest_****_ (who said that they don't even ship CS, they are more fans of Swan Thief and Captain Queen): You might like this chapter, cuz Neal is in it again hehe! I'm so touched! You are so sweet to say that about my writing. Aww, you just made me so happy!_**

* * *

**Broken Family, Drawn Together**

**(30 Weeks)**

_"Let's just forget about all this, ok?"_

_"I wouldn't like anything more, Lass," he sighed with relief, pulling her even closer into the warm hug. He relished the feeling of a second, fierce kick from Emma's stomach into his. _

_"Wow, that was a strong one," she laughed into his shoulder, looking up and taking his hand, moving it to where he could feel better. "Did you feel him?" _

_He nodded, kissing her forehead. "Of course he's strong. Like his mother."_

_"Yeah, well I'm not the only strong one," she smiled, caressing his hand that rest on her belly. _

_Without warning, Killian wrapped his good arm around her back and shoulders and the other underneath her butt, bending his knees slightly, and hoisting her up into the air. Emma let out a surprised squeal and clutched to him tight. _

_"What the f- Killian! Stop, you're gonna drop me." Her eyes widened and the panic was obvious in her voice. He hadn't picked her up like this in months. _

_"No, I'm not, love."_

_"I don't exactly weigh what I used to," she argued, her nails digging into his neck like a kitten that had climbed too high, clinging to a tree branch for dear life. "Kil-"_

_The pirate continued to ignore her, laughing to himself, a deep, happy laugh, as he walked them into the bedroom. As they got closer to the soft bed in front of them, Emma felt herself relax, somewhat amazed by how easily he lifted her. Even though her new body shape felt awkward to her, his strong arms still cradled her like she didn't weigh an ounce more than she had pre-pregnancy. She felt a soft gasp leave her chest when she finally hit the comfortable sheets and Killian slowly drew himself down her body to place a kiss on her stomach. _

_"If you're planning on joining me, why don't you go get the blankets and pillows?" _

_"In a minute."_

_She watched a soft smile pull at the edges of his stubbly cheeks as he nuzzled their 'child' and for the first time in over a week, she fully enjoyed his attention. It didn't feel clingy or guilt-ridden. It felt like love. Was this really the same man, the calculating, manipulative, flirtatious pirate, she had known just a year ago? The man that had called them 'simple'? Images of the brunette from the parking lot briefly flitted into her mind, and with them, the slight discomfort she had felt since she had found out about them. A part of him would always be Hook, but did she really want him otherwise? Despite her attempts at redirecting her thoughts, it wasn't 30 seconds before Emma met his eyes, pulling him closer. "…so about the Jordan thing…"_

_A light chuckle resonated in his throat and he stretched his body out next to hers, resting on his elbow, his feet hanging lazily off of the edge. "I thought we just agreed that we'd forget about this?" He reached out to brush a lock of blonde hair out of her face, seemingly unfazed by the query._

_"I thought we were talking about Neal being here?"_

_"Well, love, I assumed that the agreement covered both of our transgressions."_

_"Transgressions?" She felt her quick temper raise just a hair. "Neal and I talked while I was in my pajamas. I'm pretty sure that's not cheating. He's in our lives for good now, and-" _

_"Emma," his voice was both stern and soothing at the same time. His good hand cupped her cheek warmly. _

_"I know I said it didn't bother me, but something about these hormones just makes me keep thinking about it. All that about amazing sex-"_

_"I said that to upset you."_

_"So it wasn't?" Emma asked, skeptical, eyebrow raised. She didn't wait for an answer. "I know it didn't mean anything then, but now I'm huge and a timebomb of responsibility… and it scares you."_

_"Emma." His stormy blue eyes seemed to look straight into her soul. "Responsibility or not, baby or not - No one compares to you."_

Emma groaned and placed a protective palm against her baby bump - that had really rounded out into more of a baby basketball in the past month – and stood from the sheriff's office chair slowly. Since she had broken six months, everything was happening so much faster and hitting her so much harder - the fatigue, the back pain, the moodiness – and now that she was over seven months, she didn't know how much worse it could get. She felt like she had gained ten pounds since her last doctor's appointment, and that had only been a little over two weeks before. She was tempted to buy a scale if only to 'survey the damage' that her late night snacking and quickly growing son had done to her weight.

"And would you stop kicking me in the bladder?" She muttered to her already obstinate child. "You're going to be just like him, aren't you? Always finding a cute way to bother me."

"What's that?" David turned to his daughter with worried eyes, standing himself and preparing to help her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

Emma laughed and rolled her eyes, holding up a hand. "I'm fine, David. I was just talking to this guy over here. He's really doing a number on my back."

He smiled and sat back down. "You know you don't have to keep coming to work like this everyday, Emma. You can take a break."

"What? No, I get bored at home. What would I do? Besides, Killian doesn't have a job and I don't think I could handle 24 hours a day with him," she joked.

"Maybe he should take _your_ job."

Emma glanced back at her father with a questioning look. "You want_ Hook _to be the sheriff? Of _Storybrooke_?"

"Well, not the _sheriff_. But it hasn't exactly been bad around here since… well, since Cora died… after he brought her here," he added, unable to help himself.

"_Really_?"

Somehow the sight of the very pregnant, blonde, sheriff with her hands on her hips was much more intimidating than it used to be. "I'm just saying…" He held up his palms to her in surrender and chuckled.

There was a long, silent pause as Emma mulled over what her father had just suggested. Time off would be nice, and she didn't see her restless, ex-pirate boyfriend who left the confines of the small apartment as often as possible, turning down the chance to support himself again - even if it wasn't as adventurous as sailing the seven seas. "So you were serious? About giving Killian a job?"

"_Just _for a few months… until you're ready to come back to work."

"And you two wouldn't kill each other?" Her dubious expression didn't hide a thing as she stared at Charming pointedly. "There won't be booze to fall back on this time."

David groaned, resting his forehead in his hand, as if mere mention of it made his head ache. "Please don't bring up that night."

"Why?" She tipped her head curiously, a suspicious and amused look playing in her expression.

"I… have sworn myself _and my wife_ to secrecy on everything that happened during and after that first drink," he smirked, shaking his head. "No," he continued reluctantly. "We wouldn't kill each other, Emma. I think we both love the same person too much to do that."

Emma returned his smile. "I'll consider it," she conceded with a nod of her head. She was beginning to like the idea of having a break. "But for now, we have a lot of filing to do, seeing as Storybrooke doesn't seem to believe in storing things on computers," she replied, rolling her eyes at the stacks of assorted papers that covered both of their desks.

She was interrupted by the shrill ring of her phone. "Hello? Yes, this is Emma Swan. Oh my god, is he alright? Where is he?" David perked up at the note of worry in his daughter's tone, and turned his attention to the phonecall. After a few more hurried words, Emma hung up the phone, gripping it much more tightly than necessary.

"What happened?"

"Henry's at the hospital. I have to go."

**~ASMG~**

"God dammit, Killian," Emma snapped, shoving her cell phone into her pocket angrily as she continued to pace the bright, white, hospital waiting room.

"He didn't answer?" David stated the obvious, his arm around his wife's shoulders. She, along with Regina, who had insisted on speaking with the medics who had brought him in personally, had already been at the hospital when they had arrived only minutes before.

"He never answers," she muttered without meeting her father's eyes, turning to make another round.

"Emma, it's a broken arm. We're not in the Enchanted Forest, he's going to be _just fine_," Mary Margaret reassured her daughter.

"They said it was bad, he's in surgery. How did this even happen? Aren't there people at the school to watch the kids during recess?"

"There are a lot of children, Emma. Kids play. It happens."

The agitated blonde only shook her head, pulling her phone out of her pocket once more and fidgeting with it.

"I can go pick him up," her father offered, reading her mind.

This stopped her mid-stride and for a brief moment, Emma wondered what had gotten into him. First, he suggests that he and Killian work together and now he was offering to pick him up? Had he actually completely let go of his fatherly grudge for the pirate, or did he just _care_ that much? The idea shook her a bit. She had known her not-so-new family for almost two years, but the feeling of actually being loved and cared for and to have her feelings put above others' was still shocking after years of emotional neglect. "David, you don't have to-"

"He'd want to be here, Emma. If he's not at home, he'll be at Granny's or his ship. I'll find him."

She stopped pacing completely and instead, turned towards her parents, forcing a grateful smile at Charming. "Call me if you can't find him."

"He's probably just at home. He'll find him." Snow went on in her normal nurturing tone, giving her husband a quick kiss goodbye before he left the waiting room. "Come on, sit down."

"I can't. It just makes me more nervous."

"Well, stop pacing. You're making _me_ nervous," she laughed softly in an attempt to lighten the mood.

For the next 20 minutes, Emma settled for a combination of both her own and her mother's wishes – fluctuating between sitting in different waiting room chairs and touching her stomach then alternating with pretending to read a boring assortment of travel and parenting magazines that they had on the end tables, and marching back and forth across the room. The drone of the mindless programs that played on the television behind her kept her from being entirely alone with her thoughts as the minutes dragged on.

"Emma!"

She turned to see Neal striding towards them, a fear etched in his face that matched hers. Without waiting for permission, he took her into his arms, giving her a swift but warm hug when he reached her. He released her from the embrace, but kept her close, his hands resting on her shoulders. "I came as soon as I got the call. Is he alright?"

"They have him in surgery now. Regina is still in talking with some doctors."

"_Surgery? _What the hell happened? My boss didn't tell me anything, just that he got a call from the hospital?"

"I don't know. They said he was climbing a tree at school and broke his arm - pretty badly," she grimaced, wondering exactly what 'pretty badly' entailed.

"What was he doing climbing trees at school? People don't watch for that stuff anymore?"

"That's what I said!" Emma finally broke contact as she took a step back to shoot an "I'm not crazy" look at Mary Margaret, before crossing her arms over her chest, nearly able to rest them on her belly now and resuming her pacing.

"Henry's going to be fine," her mother repeated firmly, worried about grandson, but still a bit tickled by how much Emma was worrying. Seeing that her logical, nurturing tone of voice was having a calming effect on the two, she continued. "I'm a teacher. I've seen these things happen over and over and over again, Emma. Kids bounce back."

Neal sighed and followed her footsteps. He hadn't seen her wound so tightly in years. "Emma, slow down, she's right. Come on." He placed his hand on her shoulder, gently turning her body back towards the chairs. "_Come on_, sit down."

After minimal effort, he was able to guide her into the chair next to Mary Margaret, but as soon as she sat down again, Emma knew that it was a bad idea. It was as if all her fears and worries came to a head when she was no longer expending her nervous energy in some way. Neal sat down next to her, surprised when she tipped her head to the side, dangerously close to being against his shoulder, and he instinctively draped his arm across the back of her chair.

"Hey, the kid's you and me. Think of all the crap that got through that we shouldn't have," he chuckled. "A little broken arm is nothin."

Emma remembered how often Killian had called her strong, and commented on how their child would inherit that strength, and now here was Neal – saying the same thing about Henry while she was a mess, mere seconds away from breaking down and crying from nerves over a little broken arm. She didn't understand how they could see something in her when she didn't _feel _strong. She could take magic and other worlds and danger, but once something threatened her family - no matter how small - her emotions went into overdrive.

"Thanks, Neal," she mumbled.

"It'll be ok, Em," he repeated, moving his forearm from the chair slightly and gave her a tight squeeze around her shoulders.

"I'm fine," she forced her tone to sound stronger than she felt, sitting up straighter.

"It's ok if you aren't…" He chuckled quietly.

Before she could defend herself as she had planned, David and Killian walked into the room. "Killian," Emma sighed with relief, standing as quickly as her bump would let her and almost running into his arms.

"Easy, love. I'm here."

"I know. I'm ok," she assured him, even though he hadn't asked, holding him tightly for a moment before letting him go. "I'm glad you're here."

"Of course. I was at home. Why didn't you call?" He asked, casting a lingering glance over her shoulder at Neal, now shifting uncomfortably and avoiding eye contact with him.

"I _did_, you jerk," she grumbled, smacking him lightly in the shoulder.

Hook grinned and lowered his eyes guiltily, managing to look just like a dog that had been caught doing something naughty. "I never did like those things." His expression sobered when he remembered why he was brought to the hospital in the first place and he took her hand in his, leading her out of the room so that they could be alone to talk. "How's the lad?"

"He's still in with the doctors. They said something about him hanging upside from a tree in recess." Emma rolled her eyes, her annoyance for her sweet son's antics thoroughly obvious now that her worry had dissipated slightly. "Which I honestly don't get. Since when does he show off like that?"

"Well, isn't it obvious, love?"

"Isn't what obvious?"

"Why he was showing off?" His eyes sparkled with mischief and hidden perception. "To impress that Grace girl he's always with."

"He climbed a tree and almost broke his neck to impress a girl? He's 12, Killian."

"Crazier things have been done in the name of a woman," he laughed, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Besides, he's nearly 13 now, love. Nearly a man. I wasn't much older when I-"

"If you say 'lost your virginity'..." she warned, daring him to imply or even suggest that her son would soon be thinking along the same, perverse lines that she assumed a young Killian must have. He was 12! There had been jokes about him having a little crush on Grace ever since he had begun hanging out with her the past school year, but he wasn't _really_ thinking about girls like that yet, was he?

"Actually, I was going to say when I fancied my first lass, but…" he let his words trail off suggestively, grunting when she elbowed him in the ribs.

Emma scowled and rolled her eyes again, but let herself lean into him for support as they continued to walk the halls together, grateful for an excuse to leave the stuffy waiting room behind. Things became quiet again and Killian watched as she bit her lip and glanced in the direction of the operating room doors at the far end of the hospital.

"Don't worry about the boy, Emma. He'll be just fine. Here in Storybrooke, you have far finer medical facilities than we did on my ship. Out of all the injuries and broken bones I saw in Neverland, only_ some_ ended up death or amputation, and we didn't have doctors-"

"_Death or amputation_?" She stopped in her tracks, shooting him a look. "Is that helping to you? Because you're _not_ helping."

"It was a pirate ship, for god's sake. We did the best that we could," he defended himself hotly. "I was just saying that Henry is in good hands."

Emma continued to walk with him with a sigh. "I know he is. I just want to see him. I hate all this waiting crap. I've never been good at it."

"You're doing better than Regina. I believe we passed her shouting at a doctor about getting him the best care possible on our way in," he smirked.

"She's his mother too," Emma admitted with a small shrug, but had to smile at the thought of Regina reacting more harshly than she had about this, now that she was more than 7 months pregnant.

"So how's the little one doing today?" he prudently changed the subject.

"The baby? He's fine. Kicking away, like always," she laughed a little, giving the 'baby' a casual rub and taking off with the new subject. "I've been thinking about names actually. I really like Nathaniel."

Killian let the name sink in for a moment and nodded. "Nathaniel. I like it, though I have to admit I've been thinking of names as well."

Emma tipped her head to look at him, intrigued. If anything, he had been very indecisive and intimidated by the idea of making any big decisions about their coming child. "This isn't going to be some weird fairytale land name, right?"

"It depends on what you find strange," he teased, but suddenly looked unsure of his choice and hesitated before telling her. "…I was thinking he could be called '_James_'."

"Emma? Killian?" Mary Margaret's voice interrupted them from where she poked her head out of the waiting room, down the hall. "The doctor just came to get us. He's out of surgery."

* * *

**_A/n: Lots of Killian/Henry feels to come next chapter. Please let me know what you think! I wasn't feeling very confident about last chapter. Aww, I just remembered that it's only a few more weeks until the baby is born. I'm getting so attached to this fic. I don't want it to end!_**


	15. Intentions

**_M: Thanks for the review! Aw, that "dad" idea was adorable, and I was actually thinking of eventually doing something like that. We'll see. ;) I'm so honored that you think my writing is good as well. I hope my Henry/Killian scenes live up to your expectations! Hehe_**

**_SpaztasticMaiden13: You got me. Ever since they had drinks together, they've been involved in a torrid affair. LOL jk Well, we'll see if something is "going on" with them, there just might be SOMETHING that we'll see this chapter. David has had the past months to get used to the idea of them having to get along though. As far as Killian liking the name "James", I doubt he would know the connection to the name. He simply likes it himself. It is also the actual name of Captain Hook in most Peter Pan-related fandoms, so it was more of a fun reference for me than something after David in any way. ;)_**

**_SibOlga: hehe Neal isn't trying to seduce her – if he is, he's doing a poor job of it. xD I think since he is no longer with Tamara, he would allow himself to act more familiar around her than awkward like before. He's not ignoring the fact that he knows her very well and he knows how she works, he knows how to comfort her. He will always have feelings for her, especially since he sees her all the time now and I think the fact that she's pregnant would remind him of all he missed, so there would be some feelings there, but as far as actual seduction, he hasn't tried yet at least. Lol _**

**_Notdonewithyou: Thanks so much for reviewing! Squee! I definitely love the CharmingHook bromance as well, in fics and what we'll see in the finale. Omg, so excited! Don't worry, lots of Daddy!Killian feels to come before this fic is over. :D_**

**_Fire1: I think Neal never didn't have feelings for Emma, and like I said above to SibOlga, now that he is in Storybrooke and not with Tamara, he's just not hiding the fact that he knows her well anymore. He likes being around her and wanted to be able to comfort her about their son. And Emma isn't exactly pushing it away anymore, though she isn't embracing it like how she acts around Killian. Hopefully that seems in character. :)_**

**_Maddie172: I would never try to kill you with feels! … maybe just a little. Haha And my hubby does, no worries. He's very sweet. :) 'James' isn't so much after Charming (because I don't think Hook knows the connection or cares to honor it specifically unless Emma wanted it) but moreso he just likes it. I suggested it after "James Hook", the accepted first name of Captain Hook from most Peter Pan related fandoms. Just cuz I'm a nerd like that. ;)_**

* * *

**Intentions**

**(32 Weeks)**

"Does his highness require anything else?" Hook scoffed, setting a large glass of chocolate milk in front of Henry, where he sat curled up on the couch watching cartoons.

"This is good for now," he grinned, propping up his broken arm on a pillow and reaching for the glass. He took a sip and pondered over the taste. "Yep, it's good … but it _could_ use more chocolate…" he hinted, his eyes moving over to Killian's, gauging the pirate's reaction.

"Then I suggest you get up and get it yourself, lad," Hook replied with a small shrug of his shoulders and began to make his way back into the kitchen for a snack.

"Come on, I'm sick and my arm is broken," he whined teasingly, looking back at Killian again, this time with begging brown eyes and forcing out a pitiful cough.

"Pardon me while I sob over your terrible plight," he smirked sarcastically.

"The bone was sticking out of my arm! It still hurts ya know."

"And my hand was severed off with a sword. Come back to me when you've captained a ship while feverish and in pain for weeks on end in the middle of the sea… with no chocolate milk."

Henry heaved a long, dramatic sigh, not-so-secretly enjoying their 'argument'. "Fine, you win. But you can't blame me for trying," he added cheekily, taking another big gulp of his sugary drink.

"That I can't, lad," Killian shot back with a toothy smile and started to prepare himself a sandwich. "What do you like on your sandwich?"

"Lettuce and pickles. And extra mustard!" Henry lazily picked up the controller and began flipping through channels. "So you wanna sign my cast?" he called into the other room.

"And why would I do that?"

"I don't know. It's just something you do."

"What does your arm have to do with my name? Or the names of the rest of the children at your school for that matter?"

"Nothing. It's for fun. You could draw a hook on it?" he suggested, holding up a black marker.

"I still don't understand the appeal."

"I couldn't go to school because I'm sick and now I'm bored?"

Hook was finished with the sandwiches and brought them out, one stacked on top of the other so he could carry them both at once. When Henry reached for his, the older man pulled back playfully. "I thought that we've already established that doesn't work on me? I know that you don't enjoy your studies."

"I'm a kid, Killian. I'm gonna keep trying," he grinned, and took his lunch. "So, what do you think my arm looks like under there?"

"I don't presume to know, I've never had a cast," Hook shrugged and sat next to him. "But based on your injury, you will have quite the scar."

"Cool!"

"And ladies love scars," he winked at him.

"Really?"

"Ask your mother sometime," he chuckled, knowing that he'd pay for that later if the boy decided to take him up on the suggestion.

Henry's expression turned skeptical. "Why? Do they like scars, I mean?"

"That's easy. It reminds them of battles and adventure. Your scars show all that you're capable of surviving, lad. They show that you're a man. Be proud of them."

"So you're proud of yours?" He asked innocently while munching on the sandwich, his eyes never wavering from Killian.

He hesitated momentarily, casting a sideways glance at his handless wrist, ever covered, whether by clothing or the thin, leather sheath he had fashioned. It had always padded his stump underneath the contraption that held his hook, and he still cringed at the idea of others seeing him without it. It was hard enough to bare himself completely to Emma because that particular scar made him feel anything but a man. It made him feel helpless and broken. It was different when he always wore his hook.

"Yes… though some come with uglier memories than others."

"Like what?"

"I don't believe your mother would like me telling you those types of stories," he replied solemnly, not wanting to tell them himself.

"But my mom's not here," Henry encouraged him, mischief playing in his eyes.

Killian cast him a curious look until he finally chuckled, a smirk of admiration on his mouth. "You're bold, boy. If you were a bit older and from another land, I might have even recruited you onto my ship."

"You'd let me be a _pirate_?" Henry's eyes widened with wonder and excitement.

"If you proved yourself. You _and_ your mother."

"Me and him what?" Emma had opened the door just in time to hear the tail end of their conversation.

Henry turned around and leaned over the back of the sofa, his cast draped over the top. "Killian says that you and me can be pirates on the Jolly Roger!"

"_Did _he?" She raised an eyebrow, looking from Henry's face to Killian's. "Well, I don't think there are many job openings for pregnant pirates."

"There generally aren't," Killian agreed, imagining the looks his crew, loyal as they were, would have given them if he had tried to bring Emma and Henry on board.

Emma walked around to join them on the couch, eying their food. "No sandwich for me?"

"Sorry, mom. It was _guy_ time."

"Is that what it was? And what exactly is involved in this _guy time_?"

"I believe the point is for it to be a secret, love," Killian smirked, standing from the sofa and following her to the kitchen.

"Thanks for staying home with Henry. I didn't want him at school with that cold."

"How did it go?" His tone became concerned when he asked about her appointment.

"Everything's great. Heartbeat is strong… I gained 7 pounds. Ugh."

"You're carrying a child. The weight is the _child_," he reminded her, both amused and puzzled by why she seemed so self conscious after every appointment. "Pregnancy is beautiful on you, Emma." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sure it is. I'll just be glad when he's finally here," she commented dryly while preparing her own lunch, knowing that he truly meant everything he said, regardless of how she felt. She reached for the peanut butter and jelly – it was definitely a sweet and savory type of day for her cravings. "So, do you still like James for a name?"

"If it's what you like, love."

"That's not how it works, Killian. We decide together."

"Then I like it. It's strong, traditional … Do you still like Nathaniel?"

"I could like it as a middle name too. It depends on what sounds best," she mused, spreading the peanut butter across the slice of bread. "James Nathaniel Swan… or maybe Nathaniel James Swan…" She felt him shift uncomfortably when she recited the names to herself. "What?"

"They… they both sound fine. I'm not very experienced with naming anything anyway. You decide."

"_We_ still have two months to decide, Killian," Emma laughed lightly, putting the sandwich together and walking over to the table, sitting down. "What's that look for?"

"What look?"

"That one," she tipped her chin at him and took a bite. She gave him a minute to answer, chewing and swallowing slowly. "This is about his last name."

"Why _not_ Jones?"

Emma was surprised by his offended tone of voice and how quickly he agreed without arguing with her about it. "Why not _Swan_?"

"A son is supposed to carry on his father's name. It's not as if any kin I was ever aware of is still alive."

"Because this world really lacks 'Jones'" she quipped teasingly, but sobered once she realized that he might actually be hurt by the idea of their son not carrying on the surname. "Henry doesn't have Neal's name and I don't want both of my kids to have different last names than me. Besides, he's not a Jones if I'm not."

"Well, maybe we'll have to change that then," he stated casually, watching her expression for a reaction.

"No."

"No what?"

"Just… no, Killian," she sighed, putting her sandwich on the table. "I'm not ready to talk about this."

"What are we talking about?"

"You _know _what we're talking about, and I'm saying no." Killian's deep blue eyes filled with some indiscernible emotion and she suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of guilt for being so abrupt with him. "Ok, I didn't mean _no_, I just meant-"

"I know what you meant, Emma," he shrugged, pretending that her words didn't sting and he stood from his seat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, love, I believe you interrupted our men's time," he smiled at her gently, and made his way into the living room to join Henry in the living room again.

_(A little over 2 weeks earlier)_

_Killian shifted from foot to foot, his hand thrust into his pocket as he fidgeted nervously. He tried to patiently wait for the door he had just knocked on to open, but the wait felt immense. Finally, the door swung open to reveal David standing in the doorway._

_"Hook?" he stretched his neck to look past him to confirm that he was actually alone._

_"I uh, Prince… do you have a moment?"_

_"Yeah. What is it you need, Killian?" _

_"I was just hoping to- I wanted to ask-" Killian mentally berated himself for sound like such a fool in front of the other man. "I need to talk with you about something."_

_Charming narrowed his eyes, almost expecting a trick. "Sure. Come on in," he motioned inside, closing the door once Killian followed him in. "What is this all about?"_

_"You wouldn't happen to have any rum, would you?" He attempted to joke weakly, letting out a nervous laugh. _

_"Fresh out, sorry," David replied, crossing his arms and waiting expectantly for him to get to his point. _

_Killian took a deep breath and looked straight into David's eyes. "I've come to tell you that I intend to ask for Emma's hand."_

_"Her hand in what?" The intimidating note in his voice didn't faze Hook now that he had begun._

_"We have a child on the way. We may not have done things as traditionally as you and your wife, but I am an honorable man of a certain code. And I do love her."_

_"So you're here to ask me for permission?"_

_"Don't misunderstand, David. I didn't come here to ask your permission or to obtain your blessing, because truthfully, your opinion on the matter wouldn't keep me from it. I'm merely telling you my intentions to ask her at some point and time in our lives, because you're her father and you deserve to know - though I do ask that you don't tell your Snow." The words spilled out like a well-rehearsed speech, his expression matching the sternness of Charming's._

_David set his jaw into a hard line, staring at Hook without replying. "…when?"_

_"What?"_

_"When are you going to ask her?"_

_"Whenever I think that she'll say yes," Killian swallowed hard, knowing that that would be the more difficult part of the plan. "To be perfectly honest, it could be years," he chuckled. "But that wouldn't change my intentions."_

**~ASMG~**

Emma crawled into bed that night with an exhausted sigh, rubbing her back before lying down.

She hadn't talked with Killian again about what he had suggested at lunch and it had been eating away at her all day long. A juvenile sense of pride and a crippling ball of fear deep in the pit of her belly kept her from bringing it up again then – even if she had hurt his feelings. It was easier to pretend that it hadn't happened. Why should she have to bring it up? It seemed like whenever things were peaceful and happy between them, something else happened that made things awkward - First Jordan, now this.

"I can't wait to have this baby out of me. My back is killing me."

Killian chuckled, and rolled over to her side. "You know, love, I hear that there are _mutually enjoyable_ ways of inducing childbirth…"

"Maybe in two months," she joked, pleased that he seemed out of his funk from earlier, picking up her book from the nightstand and opening it. "Though I'm not sure it'll even be possible at that point."

"I'm sure we could work something out."

His laugh rumbled deeply in his throat, dissolving into silence as she read, and Emma forced herself to slowly relax. She enjoyed the silence for the next few minutes as Killian stared at the ceiling.

"…Emma?"

"Hm?" She glanced at him before going back to her book.

He sighed to himself and shifted in bed before continuing. "Nothing…What are you reading?"

Emma mutely thanked god that he hadn't brought up what she had expected. "Just something Belle suggested." She blushed, tipping the pages closer to her so he couldn't see. "Not really my style."

Hook looked at the cover. "And… why would you want to read about so many shades of a boring color, love?"

"It's not about the_ color_," she snapped, blushing more and burying her face further into the paperback to avoid his prying stare.

After a few more moments of silence, he leaned in and began kissing her shoulder affectionately. She ignored it at first, and then gently eased her shoulder away when his kisses trailed up closer to her neck. "Killian, I'm reading."

"And that means I can't kiss you?"

"There are other things to do when you're bored in bed, you know. You can read too." Hook reluctantly rolled over to his side of the bed, pulling the blankets up around his shoulders, making Emma roll her eyes at how childish he was when he wanted something. "Good night," she leaned in slightly and turned his face back towards her so she could give him a kiss. He kissed her lips gently, a kiss that she returned, until he began pursuing her mouth with more passion, thrusting his tongue inside roughly. "Killian," she said his name with surprise at the fierceness of his kiss, but was quickly silenced by his mouth again.

The book fell from her hands as he slowly began lifting himself onto his elbow, positioning his chest over hers. His kisses were gentle, but passionate and full of need. After a moment, she felt his hips press into her side, and she was suddenly made aware of a new development to this situation.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" she teased, breaking the kiss.

"What?" he feigned innocence, smirking and leaning in for another kiss. He moved his left arm over her bulging belly to steady himself. "Maybe I've just missed you. It's been a while for us..."

"Kil-" Again, she was silenced, only pulling away after the particularly long and sensual kiss. "Ok, you can stop trying to mount me now."

"Did I hurt you, love?" he pulled back immediately, worried.

"I'm sorry, I'm just… I'm not in the mood."

As soon as he knew that she was alright, the lust returned to his eyes and he gently began kissing down her shoulder persuasively. "Maybe I should put you into the mood then." Emma let out a long sigh, and Hook pulled away from her skin. "You know, it's been three weeks." His tone had a hint of whine and injury to it, as if her saying no to him was literally causing him pain. He pressed him hips into her once more as if to emphasize his point.

3 weeks? Had it really been so long? Lately, she hadn't been in the mood, so much so that she couldn't even remember the details of the last time that they had sex, and his hinting from earlier definitely hadn't put her in the mood for romance. In fact, if she were honest with herself, it had really freaked her the fuck out. Marriage? She had barely been able to say 'I love you' to someone again, and he was already considering marriage? Things were different where he was from, but he had to understand what this meant to her.

"Em, I'm dying here," he mumbled, kissing her ear, oblivious to her serious thoughts. "I won't need long at this rate," he chuckled and took her hand in his, slowly moving it down his stomach.

Emma nearly laughed, but contained herself for his ego's sake. It was one of the rare times she had really heard him admit that he had sexual limits. "I'm reading," she repeated, moving her hand back to her book that had fallen shut onto the blankets.

"You can keep reading if you want," he teased, kissing her collarbone.

"Can't you just… take care of it yourself?" she suggested, inwardly cringing.

"You think I haven't tried? I've even taken to occasionally watching some of the more… intriguing channels on the television."

"You were watching porn?" She giggled at the thought.

"Not very realistic, but it can be…_interesting._ I'd rather watch you though…"

"Killian, the baby feels like he's doing somersaults in there, I'm exhausted, I'm bloated. You can't find this sexy right now, because I don't," she scoffed. "I just want to read and go to bed."

"I always find you attractive, Emma," She raised an eyebrow at him with an _"I don't believe you, you've seen me miss the toilet and throw up onto the bathroom floor"_ look. "I find you attractive _now_," he corrected himself with a small laugh and moved his right arm from underneath him so he could rub her belly.

"You're sweet," she gave in slightly and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "But not tonight, ok?"

Killian rolled back onto his side of the bed and things were quiet again. "…Is this about what I said earlier?"

Emma found it odd how much the pirate, who had always seemed to believe the opposite, now equated sex with love so fiercely. In a similar way that she used sex as a distraction, whenever he was upset or unsure of her affections, he needed to feel her – to be close, as if intimacy somehow proved to him that she was his – and at the same time, when she denied him, he felt as if he had done something to deserve it.

"Killian, I told you I don't want to talk about it right now." Emma moved over to him, her fingers ghosting over his shoulders, and her bump against his back. Suddenly, the idea of sex as a distraction didn't seem so bad to her, but instead she placed a chaste kiss on the back of his neck. "I just like things the way things are..."


	16. Questions and Insecurities

_**A/n: Sorry that it took so long to update! But I assure you, I have the next chapter pretty planned out as well as the end which will be coming sometime soon, so it shouldn't be too long again. :)**_

_**WanderingLady: Thank you so much for the long and detailed review! I really appreciate them and they really help inspire me, so you rock! Also, that's an interesting idea about him taking her name. Honestly, I think he'd probably be too proud, but I'll give the idea thought. I like the idea of him suggesting it. Thanks again!  
PeaceHeather: Yep, that's untrusting Emma for you. I shall join you in squinting. *squints at her***_

* * *

**Questions and Insecurities**

**(34 Weeks)**

"So, uh… how do I look?" Killian shuffled nervously in front of the mirror, a critical frown burnt into his expression as he smoothed the perfectly ironed uniform down for the hundredth time and pulled at his new brown coat that hung loosely from his shoulders.

Emma smiled and clucked her tongue in quiet admiration, gently grasping his good wrist so that he would stop fidgeting. "Like a man of the law. Looks good on you, Captain Jones."

His lips pursed into a thin line and he met his own unconvinced gaze in the mirror. "I may look like one, love, but I am quite comfortable continuing to reside on the _other_ side of the law."

"Because you've been _so_ intimidating lately. It's cute how you still think you're a scary pirate," she teased, rubbing his back comfortingly. "It's just a bunch of paperwork, you're gonna do fine."

"I'll always be a _scary pirate_," he grumbled, offended at her insinuations. He shifted his shoulders uncomfortably and grimaced at the crinkle of the stiff fabric beneath the coat. "It's who I am. It's in my blood… and it'll be in his," he went on, some new warmth creeping into his voice as he nodded to her swollen abdomen, a glint of teeth flashing at her in the tiniest of smiles. "You'd best get used to it, darling. As soon as he's old enough, I'll be teaching him everything I know about the Jolly."

"…Define _old enough_," she demanded, hand resting on her hip, feeling like he'd just told her he was going to teach him how to swordfight at 3 years – not that she'd put something like that past him.

"He doesn't have to be a man to learn the difference between starboard and port, or how to read a map or swab the deck."

"You're going to_ try_ to turn our son into a pirate, aren't you?"

"You continue to forget so easily, Lass… I _am_ a pirate," he grinned playfully, his uneasiness shortly forgotten. "I may not be sailing the seas anymore, but I think it's become evident that I've done my share of… _plundering treasures_ since I've been in Storybrooke…"

Emma raised both eyebrows, placing a protective hand over her belly that he was leering at impishly. "Tell me you didn't just say that."

He chuckled to himself, then caught sight of his own reflection again and sobered, fiddling with the gloved, false hand he was wearing – assuring himself that it was properly attached. _What kind of deputy would he be with only one hand? What would everyone think of him? When the bloody hell did he start caring about what people thought of him?_ Hook flinched when Emma placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Do you think your father would mind me wearing the hook?" Killian teased.

He hadn't regularly worn the attachment for months now. It didn't quite fit in with his modern clothes, and despite becoming quite comfortable with it over the past three centuries, he didn't like the possibilities of accidentally injuring Emma or his child, so he'd stowed it away on his ship. Now, he just wanted it back, as if wearing it would usher with him the confidence necessary to get through the day.

"You know, you don't have to do this. If it makes you uncomfortable-"

"And continue to be supported by my pregnant lover?"

"What's wrong with that?" She replied warningly._ Eventually, she was going to have to educate him on the feminist movement. _"The baby isn't coming for weeks. I'm pretty sure I can handle sitting in a chair every day until then."

"You shouldn't have to. I want to take care of you and Henry and our child. This just feels… _different_. Not to mention the fact that I'll be stuck for 8 hours a day in a small room with your father," he added lightheartedly.

"I know, but he's promised to behave. Besides, I think he kinda likes you."

"Really, now?" He scoffed. "I find that hard to believe. He tolerates me." He silently wondered if what she said was true and he had finally gotten through the man's parental defenses. The thought from a small smile to his lips.

"No, he's been… weirdly cool with you lately. Did you say something to him?"

"Like what, love?" he replied evasively, looking away her steady watch, hoping to avoid further suspicion from the perceptive blonde. "Bloody hell!" He jerked and cursed sharply upon pricking himself with the small, silver deputy badge that rest just over his heart.

"Here, let me help with that," she interrupted him, batting his hand away. "It's easier with two hands."

"Rub it in why don't you?"

She laughed at his feigned offense and slipped a hand underneath the jacket, fixing the backing to the badge easily.

"So, how _is_ my pregnant lover this morning?" he asking sweetly, meeting her eyes for a moment. "You seem tired, love."

"Feeling like she's 12 weeks again," she groaned, adjusting the badge to make sure that it was straight. "I've been feeling lightheaded and dizzy for days. I can't wait until this is over."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Emma rolled her eyes at the growl in his tone. "Killian, you don't have to be so protective. I'm fine. I'm tired. It's just getting close to the end."

"I'll do as I please when it comes to the safety of my child," he drew an arm around her, pulling her close. "And the safety of my Emma," he breathed, his lips inches away from touching hers.

She smiled, closing her eyes for an instant and letting her lips brush his in a feather-light kiss. "You really need to watch yourself on being so loveable, _pirate_. It makes it easier to forget you're supposed to be scary. I'll let you know if it gets worse," she whispered and pulled away to readjust his coat and watched his jaw tighten again. "I didn't mean to pressure you about the job, you know," she offered again, suddenly feeling guilty about bringing it up at all.

She had assumed that he would be happy to be working, but the more saw him fidget anxiously, the more she understood his discomfort. A pirate turned law enforcer in front of the small town that hadn't fully begun to trust him until more recently – no wonder he was worried about his first day.

"You didn't pressure me, Emma. I've had enough of wandering town aimlessly, feeling useless while you're working. It's not as if many wanted to hire bloody Captain Hook until now anyway."

"I might have been able to get you a job at Granny's," she teased lightly, smirking at the thought.

Hook raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I appreciate the gesture, but I don't think I have the legs for one of Ruby's skirts."

Emma rolled her eyes again, shoving him playfully. "Come on, you." She said as she glanced over at the clock, digital numbers flashing red from where it sat at their bedside. "It's getting late. Henry just left for school, which means your first shift starts in a few minutes, Deputy." She moved towards the door to leave the bedroom when she saw that he still stood there, straightening himself and staring harshly into the mirror. "Everything ok?"

"…Is this the type of man you'd marry?"

Emma's heart leapt into her throat and for a moment, she felt like she couldn't breathe. "Killian…"

"It's just a question."

"I-I'm just not ready," her cheeks flushed. "Are we really going to do this whole _I'm going to keep asking until you say yes _thing, because it's just going to-"

"No need to get flustered, love. I never asked you." His lips were curved into a smirk but his eyes were serious.

"What?"

"I never asked you to marry me," he repeated calmly, looking back down as his gloved prosthetic, unscrewing it, then putting it back on as if it hadn't been just right the first time. "I brought up the subject to see how you felt about it, seeing as it's a point of concern in the naming of our child. Honestly, you're the one who seems to see this as a bigger issue than I…" He continued with a small shrug.

"You're lying."

"Am I, Emma?" he sighed, finally meeting her stare. For a moment she was speechless, opening her mouth, then clamping it shut when no words came out. She hadn't been looking straight at him as he spoke, and try as she might, her 'power' didn't seem to be working - or maybe it was just her feelings clouding her judgement. "I would be_ lying _if I said I didn't care about you, or that I wasn't curious… or that it didn't hurt when you were so quick to say no before I had even gotten a word in edgewise – but you don't have to be so defensive, love."

"I..I… well, good. I'm glad it's-it's not an issue then," she fumbled. "…Ready to go?"

**~ASMG~**

"What did he even mean by that? How am I the one making this a bigger issue than he is? He practically proposed and then- hey, stop with the eyebrow," she frowned at the look on her mother's face, pushing away the feeling of lightheadedness that was passing over her. She took a bite of Granny's Mac n' Cheese in an effort to quell it.

"Emma, he brought up the subject. It doesn't mean that he expects you to get married next weekend. I mean, did he even ask you?"

"Well, no," she mused, taking a sip of soda. "Why do you always take _his_ side? I'm your daughter."

"Emma, I'm always on your side – even if I don't understand it..." She said, ignoring the exasperated look on her daughter's face. "I get that it's a big decision, but Emma, you_ love_ him. And I'd say by now he's proven himself…"

"We don't marry everyone we love in this world, Mary Margaret."

"Well, what exactly did he say?"

"He wanted the baby's last name to be Jones. Then he smoothly mentioned making my name Jones too."

Snow made a short 'aw' sound in her throat, stopping abruptly when her daughter cast her a biting look. "So…That's it?"

"Hey!"

"What?"

"That 'Emma is wrong' tone of voice is not the encouraging mom-talk I need."

"I just don't see what's so bad about wanting to marry someone you love," she shrugged noncommittally.

Emma cocked her head to the side and gave her mother a pointed look. "You're being Snow White again, I want Mary Margaret back."

"Hey, young lady, for your information I _am _Snow White," she joked, waving her fork at her before scooping up another bite of lasagna.

"But _Mary Margaret _would get that being together for almost a year is not nearly enough time to decide if you want to be with them for the rest of your life."

"I want to be with David for the rest of my life. It didn't take me years of courtship to know that."

"But-but you're Snow White and Prince Charming! It's not the same," she sputtered. "I just- a few months, even a few years of a good thing isn't enough to get over 12 years of issues."

"You and Neal seem to be doing ok…"

Emma scrunched her nose in confusion. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I _mean_, Emma, don't you think it's a little weird how you're getting more and more comfortable with him but you're still pushing Killian away?"

"That's a little bit of an exaggeration, don't you think? Neal and I are being civil for our son, and if you're talking about at the hospital – I was scared for Henry, he's his dad... but his living in Storybrooke doesn't have anything to do with me not wanting to marry Killian right now. I'm just not ready."

"I wasn't saying that it did, Emma. I was just thinking, if you can start to forgive the _man_ who is responsible for years of relationship issues, maybe it's time to start letting the actual issues go too?" Emma didn't answer, playing with her food with her fork and refusing to meet her mother's searching eyes. "…It just kinda seems like you've been keeping him at arms-length trust-wise since the Jordan thing…" Mary Margaret continued, hesitant to bring up what her daughter had discussed with her in confidence weeks before.

"Trust me, I'm working on it, but this has nothing to do with anyone else but me."

"There are my favorite girls," David greeted, leaning down to give Mary Margaret a chaste kiss. Emma immediately cast her mother a _"we'll talk later"_ look as she watched her father sit next to them. "Think I could join you for lunch?"

"Where's Killian?" Emma asked, glancing around to see if he had followed David.

"He insisted on watching the station so I could take first lunch."

"Seriously? He's really taken to the job, huh?"

"Eh, I have him filing stacks of paperwork into cabinets alphabetically. I think he just wanted to get me out of there."

"Bitch work?"

"Just until he learns the ropes," David defended himself. A small smirk tugged at his mouth that threatened to spread into a full grin as he remembered the look on the flustered pirate's face when one of his stacks of paper fell off the desk and mixed into another pile. He had definitely learned a few new colorful curses that morning.

"So you two are playing nice?" Mary Margaret teased.

"Perfect gentleman," he assured her, holding up his right hand and putting the other over his heart.

"Well, since that's settled, I'll leave you two to your lunch. I have to go meet Neal. I promised him we'd talk about him taking Henry on a camping-" she paused when her mother raised her eyebrows and cast her an _"I told you so"_ sort of look. "-trip. _Just_ him and Henry," she added through grit teeth. "God, stop guilting me," she mumbled as she slowly eased herself up from the table, finding it harder and harder to get out of her seat the rounder she became. "Call you later?"

"Of course," Mary Margaret agreed quickly, sharing another look with her daughter.

David glanced back and forth between the women. "Did I miss something?"

**~ASMG~**

"Can I get you something to drink, Em?"

"I-no, I'm good. Day off work?" She asked as he pulled a beer out of the fridge and popped the tab.

"Yep. 10 hour shifts, 4 days a week at the mechanic shop. It's nice to be working with my hands again," he paused, holding the refrigerator door open. "You sure you don't want anything? Baby hungry?" he joked with a smile.

"I'm good, I just ate," she assured him with a shake of her head. "Feeling kinda crappy, actually."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I think so. Just pregnancy stuff. So, about camping?"

"Oh yeah, I found this real nice spot just outside of Storybrooke. I'm thinking next weekend if it's ok with you guys? I just wanna, ya know, get some of those cliché father/son memories in before he gets too old. Camping, fishing, embarrassing him in front of his first girlfriend…"

"I know what you mean, he'll be thirteen in two weeks. And no, _no_ girlfriends."_ Not yet, at least. _

"Thirteen, damn," he let out a surprised whistle. "I mean, I knew how old he was but… saying it." Neal let out a soft chuckle and then shook his head. "Time flies, huh?"

"It sure does. And then this little guy will be here," she agreed, patting her stomach. "It seems like just yesterday I found out and suddenly he's gonna be here. It's… unsettling, but good. I'm glad that Henry will get to have a sibling."

"Just imagine if this little one was a girl. She'd have a big, protective older brother. There's still time, ya know..." He teased, laughing at Emma's horrified expression. "What? No more little Hooklings in the future?"

"Two unplanned pregnancies are enough for me, thanks," she laughed along with him, letting it die out into silence. She stood up and paced for a moment, ignoring his questioning looks. Finally, she looked up at him again. "Neal, you don't think we... spend too much time together?"

Even saying the words sounded foreign and untrue, but the a nagging sense of guilt had been pulling at her since Mary Margaret had suggested it. The thought of getting too comfortable with the man that had broken her heart so many years ago had never crossed her mind. Friendly, yes, but _comfortable_?

"Too much- _no_. What? Is he getting jealous or something?" The note of protectiveness in his voice wasn't lost on Emma.

"No… actually, my mom brought it up today. It kinda weirded me out."

"Talking about who Henry is gonna spend the weekend with over coffee isn't _spending time_ together, Emma … Why? How have you and Hook been?"

"This has nothing to do with me and Killian."

Neal tipped his head to the side and raised his eyebrow. "_Really_?"

"Maybe a little bit, but I don't want to get into it. But seriously, am I getting too comfortable or something?" The fact that she was even asking him this prompted the answer yes from her own conscience, but her annoyance at it being brought up at all won over her uneasiness at asking. Her and Neal, friends? When had_ that_ happened?

"Are you asking _me _or are you asking the general public?" He asked with a grin, letting her know that if it were up to him, she could never be 'too comfortable'. "Emma, it's been a year. We're moving past our issues for Henry. It's none of your parents' business who you spend time with. It's yours."

"Yeah, it's nothing," she shrugged. "It just made me feel guilty. I guess I've been… avoiding Killian lately and she brought up that I've been spending time with you- ok…I'm feeling really nauseous now. You think I could get that water?" She stopped mid-thought and froze her pacing.

"Are you alright?" He stood up, placing himself at her side watchfully as she moved towards the sofa to sit down.

"I think so, I'm just really lightheaded."

"Do you need something? What can I do for you?"

"I-I think I'm ok, I just... I should call Dr. Whale…" She reached into her pocket for her cellphone and stared at the screen, wondering why it became splotched with shadowy dots as her vision began to fade.

"Emma!

* * *

_**Review? **_

**_Also, I have a new poll about a fic idea on my profile if you'd care to vote!_  
**


	17. Willing To Fight

**_A/n: Wow, this really didn't want to be written. Again, sorry about that. It was a tough one. Plus, since I'm pregnant while writing this, I do try to track with Emma a bit so I can make sure that everything I write is realistic. I hope you all enjoy this! Only 2 chapters and an epilogue is left of the story. :D It's been fun and I love you all!_**

**_Guest who said_****_ "could you please stop writing one-shots or other stories? start concentrating on this one"_****_ - I write as a hobby and write whatever and whenever inspiration hits me. I don't write other fics because I WANT to be flaky, it's just how my muse works sometimes. I am an 8-month-pregnant lady (a week behind Emma) who works 5 days a week and the fact is, though I would love to be a professional writer one day and thus, would then be paid to work on deadlines, I don't have to at this point. Lol I TRY to, but in the end, this is a way for me to relax after work, so I don't stress myself out about it. If I have a great idea that I really really want to write, I'm not going to force myself to write a bad chapter of 'Two Pink Lines' instead. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter though! I really do try to make you all happy, I just can't always work on a strict schedule.  
_**

**_einsodair: Aww, thank you so much! I'm so glad that you decided to read it. :D_**

**_Maddie172: I just like to make your blood pressure skyrocket from the angst. ;) hehe And it's not quite over yet… glad that you like that Neal is involved still. Thanks so much for the review! :D I love you!_**

**_J-J-Sawyer-Phillips: Your review made me so happy! I'm so glad that you think this works. I've had my doubts about it on and off, but my reviewers always make me so happy. You're right, CS won't be sunshine and roses, but they will get close if they work at it. It just takes time. :) LOL About Rene/Neal/MRJ. Omg, he is absolutely adorable, but I can't ever forgive him for killing Gran! _**

**_Lisa1972: Aw, don't be so rough on Emma. She still has some trust issues, and it's really not that wrong for her to make plans involving her son with Neal. It's just a matter of finding that balance. _**

**_CLAMPsFluffMeisterGirl: LOL YES I DID! OH YES I DID. Mwahahaha! Feel the angst! ;D I'm sorry for making you cry though… but also not. ;) _**

* * *

**Willing To Fight**

**(34 Weeks)**

_Hook tapped his fingers on his desk absentmindedly, glancing over at the clock for the twentieth time since 4 o'clock had come and gone. The seconds seemed to move slower than usual as the minutes passed, the sound of the ticking wall clock bothering him more than it should in the quiet of the sheriff station. Another two minutes went by and he shifted his shoulders uncomfortably as he leaned back further in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and tipping his head back with a short sigh. _

_Charming smirked at the fidgety behavior of his newest and only deputy. "Something wrong, Hook?" He had taken over as sheriff in lieu of Emma's absence, and this first day on the job for both of them had definitely been an interesting one. His eyes moved to the clock and he was surprised to find that it was already 4:15. "Oh wow. I guess I got caught up in this paperwork. Isn't Emma picking you up?" _

_"She said that she would," he replied, looking at the clock once again, this time, a small prick of nervousness hitting him, causing him to tap his fingers more insistently against the metal desk. "You saw her at lunch?" _

_"Yeah, she was eating with Snow around one. She was fine," he assured him, sensing the pirate's growing apprehension. "I'm sure she's just running late." _

_"She wasn't feeling so well this morning, or the past few days, for that matter." The thick note of worry in his voice was obvious._

_"She's pregnant, Hook. When Snow was pregnant with Emma, she had a lot of bad days, trust me. But I promise you… she looked fine." David watched the pirate, half-amused at how ruffled he got when it came to worrying about his daughter. It was comforting – given the circumstances. _

_"Did she mention going anywhere? There could have been an accident…" _

_"Just that she was going to Neal's, but that was hours ago-" _

_Hook's eyes flashed as he met David's. "She's at his home?"_

_"What? You didn't know?" The jealousy in the other man's eyes caught him off guard and he quickly softened his own expression reassuringly. "Hook, she was just going to work out some weekend plans, something to do with Henry visiting." Suddenly, Hook stood up from the chair, unable to sit still any longer as he paced the station back and forth and David let out a soft chuckle as he too stood. "Come on, let me give you a ride home. Call Emma and let her know." _

_"Left the damned thing at home," he grumbled, feeling upset with himself for not listening to her countless, well-meaning lectures about the necessity of carrying a cellphone everywhere he went – lectures that always ended in him reluctantly agreeing and then immediately forgetting the next time he went out._

_"Use mine. I'll get you the number," David replied, pulling his own cell out of his pocket, dialing it for her and then handing the phone over to him. _

_Hook awkwardly put the phone up to his ear, growing a bit nervous at every shrill ring that passed. Finally, there was a quiet click. "Hello?" He clutched the phone tighter when he heard the familiar, definitively male voice on the other line. "…Hello? David?" Hook handed the phone back to Charming roughly with a quiet growl, and spun on his heel towards the door. _

_"Whoa, Hook, wait!" David called, following him while pressing the phone to his ear. "Hello? Emma?" No voice came over the line and he looked at the screen to see that the call had ended. "Hook?"_

Hook sipped at the flask in his good hand while admiring the shine of silver that flashed from the hook that was attached to his left wrist. He had asked David to drop him off at the Jolly Roger instead of going straight home, and after some persuasion, he had reluctantly agreed.

The sudden urge for his hook, his coat, and rum - _his_ old rum, not the ridiculous stuff they sold him and Charming at the diner - had been too strong to deny this time.

As he'd teasingly said time and time again – he was a pirate. These things were his comfort. As much as his life had changed for the better, these things had been with him through worse, and with them came a certain confidence, as well as a certain air of melancholy.

The weight of the long, black coat felt pleasantly heavy on his shoulders as he wandered their apartment, casually taking swigs of the strong drink in his hand as he found himself arriving at the small room next to theirs that generally remained empty and quiet. A crib stood at the far end of the room, against the wall, fully stocked with sheets and bedding, ready for their child whenever he decided that it was time to enter the world. A small, impossibly-soft, brown teddy bear rested gently in the center of the crib, as if it were waiting for the little one's entrance as well.

It had been a gift from Henry.

Henry was going to be a grand big brother. Hook had been sure of it before, but it warmed his heart when he saw that the boy had sweetly bought the toy one day after school. Hook remembered how Emma had been worried sick when he didn't come home right away, frantically calling her parents, Jefferson, Regina, and Neal. Even though she had tried to be upset with him once he had finally arrived home, well over an hour late, the gift had brought more than just a single tear to her eyes as they watched him gently set the present on their baby's bed and there had been a lot more hugging than she or her son had expected.

Hook smiled morosely at the cute creature, irritated by the happy memories it – the entire room – had conjured up. He let himself lean against the wall, slowly sliding down it until he was seated on the carpet. His back rest firmly against the wall of the nursery - now painted a soft, sky blue – a color they had finally decided on after weeks of ducking the dreaded decision of a nursery theme.

_ "Are you sure about this, love?"_

_"Even if I wasn't, it's a little late for that," she teased, dunking her roller into the pan of paint. "We already bought it. Besides, I thought you'd like it."_

_"And you're always worried about my pirate qualities rubbing off on him. Leave it to you to go and pick a pirate theme." _

_"It's not a pirate theme. It's a… sailor theme," she smiled softly, knowing very well that for all intents and purposes, no matter what the package of baby bedding said, it was most definitely a pirate theme. _

_"There are little Jolly Rogers all over his blankets, love," he smirked, mimicking her strokes on the wall as the beige room was slowly transformed into a shade of blue like a clear, cloudless sky on a sunny day. "Admit it, you like the idea of a little pirate just as much as I do."_

_"Maybe I just like the idea of a little you. As simultaneously terrifying as that is," she added dryly with a roll of her eyes. _

_"So you finally admit that I'm terrifying?" _

_The joking pride in his voice was too much. Emma flicked her paint roller in his direction, getting tiny splotches of blue all over the white t-shirt that clung to his chest snugly. "…oops…didn't mean to get you there." She giggled as she watched Killian's face changed from a momentary shock to downright devilish. His eyes narrowed and he took a threatening step towards her, freshly dipped roller in his clutches, when she stopped him in his tracks, lifting up a warning hand. "I don't think so, buddy. No paint on the pregnant lady." _

_His expression turned sour and disappointed as he reluctantly turned back to his work. "You got off easily this time, Swan," he muttered playfully. "But once that child is out of you and you aren't so… delicate," he chose his words carefully, knowing the effect that they would have on her. "-don't expect any favors."_

_Emma's eyebrows raised at the challenge in his tone. "Bring it on, pirate." _

He took a generous gulp of rum as the tender memory struck him.

_Why couldn't it always be like that? Why was being happy so bloody difficult for them?_

They _were _happy though – and they weren't. He hated to think about it, but things had been strained in a way for weeks now. The talk of marriage had clearly caused her walls to go up, even if she didn't realize it, and physically, she was growing more agitated and uncomfortable by the day. There were more complaints of rib kicks and not being able to find a comfortable position to sleep… but it wasn't all medical, and it certainly wasn't all Emma. Along with her, he was often flustered as well. As the due date grew ever nearer, he just plain didn't know how to deal with it.

What kind of father would be?

How could be possibly measure up to other options?

_"Stop being a baby and just watch how I do it," Emma sighed, gently pushing him aside and picking up the diaper that had been thrown on the ground in frustration. She eased it underneath the bottom of the stuffed bear that they were practicing on, proceeding to fold it up to its 'waist'. "See?" She commented, taping the sides down snugly, looking self-satisfied. "Not so bad, right?" _

_"Says the woman with two hands," he pouted, crossing his arms. _

_"Just try again," she urged, handing him the diaper. "If you can't even figure it out with a toy, how are you going to do it with a wiggly, crying baby when I'm not around?" _

_A look of horror crossed his face at the idea of holding down a wriggling, upset and very fragile child with one arm while attempting to fasten the diaper with the other and Emma couldn't help but laugh. _

_"That's why we're practicing," she continued reassuringly, answering the fear in his expression. "I promise, you'll be fine. It's not like I've done this either, you know. This is all Google-provided knowledge," she smirked. "But here's the thing - we'll learn together, ok? Try again." _

Another hot swig of alcohol burned his throat as his mind began to cloud with a mixture of memories and self-flagellation.

He knew that these thoughts of inadequacy often spurred on their little arguments, but he couldn't keep them away. He had wanted a family before. He had wanted a home. It had all been taken away from him then, why should this happen any differently?

He knew that as much as he loved her and the life she had given him, something inside of him was waiting for it to fall apart – waiting for himself to be the one to destroy it all. He couldn't believe that he would ever deserve something_ good_ again.

_Ask her to marry you, why don't you? Push her away. You'd been bedding her, for God's sakes, not even in a proper relationship for a full year yet and you're pressuring her into marriage after all she's been through. After all you've been through. You're just selfish and scared, aren't you, pirate?_

_Worried that she'll go off and find someone else for a night like you did? _

_Or longer than a night?_

The thought stung, even though it had come from his own mind.

He would be a fool not to notice the way that the _other _'father of her child' looked at her, and though he never made a move and she never returned his silent affections, he couldn't help the utterly male feelings of jealousy and possessiveness well up inside of him from time to time. He'd never felt this way about another woman, at least not in the last 300 years, and it scared him. It scared him into wanting more, needing more from her in a way that felt foreign to him. He didn't want to own her, he knew that he never could even if he did want it, but that overwhelming love and fear of losing it had made him appear desperate more than once.

It didn't help that his desperation scared her.

It didn't help that he was often too proud to talk with her about it.

It didn't help that he had _no bloody idea_ where she was … Well, he had an _idea._

Another shot of rum entered his system and even after 300 years of developing a tolerance, a slight haziness began to flow through his senses as he finished off the previously-full flask. This world's stuff was definitely turning him into a lightweight in comparison to what he used to be able to handle.

Hook tossed the bottle to his side, resting the back of his head against the cool wall, when he heard a knock on the door. At first he thought he may have imagined it, when another followed it, this time more loud and insistent.

"Hook? Are you in there? Answer your goddamned phone!"

_The Prince? What the hell is he doing here?_

He closed his eyes, ignoring the knocking and eventually, the sound of the door slamming. He must have left it unlocked, but he didn't care at this point.

"Hook?"

"Yes, Charming?" He replied with a vague slur, a bitter smirk on his lips as the man appeared in the doorway of the nursery.

David's eyes flitted from the pirate – because he did look like his old pirate self, hook and coat and all – then to the empty flagon that lay on the floor beside him. "Are you drunk?"

"Hopefully will be soon."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I can't abide the bloody thing. Besides, I didn't hear it," he shrugged non-comittally.

"Too busy with your rum," David finished for him with a stiff nod. "Get up."

"What for?"

"We're going to see Emma."

Hook's hazy eyes shot open and he sat up straighter. "Already planning on it, Prince. A man not willing to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets," he added, chuckling at the irony. "I'm going to fight for her… I just needed my things… and a drink."

David had had enough of the man's slurrings and moved towards him, roughly grabbing him by the shoulder, completely disregarding the dangerous hook on his opposite wrist. "_Get. Up._ If you hadn't jumped to conclusions, I might not have had to drive all over town looking for you when you weren't at your ship. Emma's at the hospital."

Killian stiffened and the blood drained from his face as it grew tense and worried, his jaw setting into a hard line. "Is she alright?" he asked hoarsely, his fist clenching into the carpet for a moment before he numbly began to heed the pull on his shoulder.

"If you hadn't been so stupid, I might have been able to go to the hospital and see for myself," he snapped threateningly. "Snow and Neal are with her now. We can get the full story from the doctor when we get there. Now sober the hell up. I'm not taking you to a hospital to see my pregnant daughter with you like this."

Too stunned and worried to argue or quip, he nodded submissively, pushing himself off of the ground and into a standing position. He was lightheaded from how quickly he had drank the strong liquor from his flask, but he knew from experience that it would soon pass. It took much more to get him _truly _incapacitated.

"I'll be fine," he replied, following David into the kitchen. "What the bloody hell are you-"

"Making you some coffee. I already told you, I'm not taking you anywhere like-"

"I said I'm fine!"

"No, you're gonna sit here and drink this, and then I'm making you another cup and when I've done that, we'll see how you are."

A few minutes later, he set a steaming cup in front of him, taking a seat at the kitchen table himself. Hook stared at it for a moment, suddenly feeling nauseous at the idea of Emma lying in a hospital bed, scared or even in pain – without him.

"Well? If you're so 'willing to fight', why don't you fight your pride and do what someone else says for once so you can be there for Emma?"

Rebuked but simultaneously amused at this authoritative and just a bit intimidating Prince Charming, Hook smirked the tiniest bit before he sobered, grasping the hot mug in his good hand and lifting it to his lips. "One cup."

* * *

_**Review?**_


	18. Picking Up The Pieces

**_A/n: Wow, I want to apologize for the wait. I had the baby earlier than expected and he's beautiful and perfect and healthy, but as you can imagine, I've been exhausted and when I have "time to write" because he's sleeping, I'm usually holding him so I only have one arm free and that just isn't conducive to writing. LOL And the lack of sleep has also just SHOT my inspiration. I only posted a few other things because they were mostly finished anyway, so I didn't have much to write, but I have half of the next chapter written and it's going to be really long! Next chapter will be the last one, and then there will be an epilogue. Thanks so much for sticking around with me!_**

**_Btw, I love the Guest who said "DON'T MESS WITH THE PREGNANT WRITER". LOL You totally made my day with that one! xD_**

**_WanderingLady: No problem! I like to reply if I have the time and if you said something thought out and more interesting than "good job" or "update soon". Hehe I really have enjoyed your reviews. :D I'm so glad that you got what I was trying to convey this chapter, that he retreats back into Hook and he really wasn't being Killian at that point. 300 years of being someone in so much pain has to do some damage. He won't just completely change and not have anymore insecurities or character flaws, so thank you for noticing the differentiation! :) _**

**_Notequitesurewhy: OMG! Your review made me so happy! The best fic? Really? I'm so glad that you enjoyed it that much and that you like how I've developed the story. I really try to make things realistic for the characters as they are written in the show (though Hook is definitely a bit softer since he's had time to change and care more about Emma and the baby) and I'm so glad that you think that I'm succeeding with that. :D_**

* * *

**Picking Up The Pieces**

**(34 Weeks)**

The air was tensely silent all except for the rumble of the truck's old engine and the anxious, erratic tapping of Killian's fingers against the passenger side door. His hook rest awkwardly across his lap, the silver contrasting the black leather, the attachment and the clothing feeling both comfortingly familiar and unknown all at once.

"You might wanna take that off… before we get into the hospital, I mean. The nurses might not appreciate it," David offered with a joking half-smile, nodding to the metal appendage.

Hook merely glanced from David and back to his hook again, giving a stiff nod and moving his hand to the curve, twisting gently until he heard that familiar 'click' in a motion that his body seemed to know as naturally as it did breathing. It had become such a powerful symbol, such a fixed part of him during his days in Neverland while he plotted his revenge. He had viewed it that day as a comfort and a strength, now as he stared at it, felt it smooth in his hand, it felt like a bitter reminder of his faults and shortcomings.

Pirate. Lover. Father.

He was beginning to wonder if he could trust himself to be all three at once. He had never once considered that he would get the chance, not until he had heard those two, life changing words from her mouth. _I'm pregnant._

Shame flooded Killian's being as his head continued to clear from his light, rum-fueled fog, the combination of the coffee and his own nerves serving to sober him up quickly the closer that they got to the hospital. _He was a fool._ he had everything he could want and the mother of his child, the woman he claimed that he wanted to spend the remainder of his days with was in the hospital, and instead of finding out where was, instead of _being with her_, he had made foolish assumptions. He'd let himself be controlled by his jealousy – an emotion that he had little practice with experiencing in his three centuries – and he'd preferred to drown himself in drink than confront her about it.

He'd acted like a coward. He'd let himself revert to _Hook_. And it wasn't just a coat and boots and a shiny, metal hook that had brought him back. He'd welcomed that part of him back with open arms.

No wonder Emma had doubts about marriage.

He bristled at the thought, subconsciously clenching his fist and slowly releasing. Killian was a proud man, a man of honor, a good pirate… but Hook was a creature of darkness and someone that he never wanted to become again now that Emma had brought such love and light back into his life.

"What exactly did she say?" He asked absentmindedly, his weak attempts at getting his mind off of his guilt falling short as his fingers continued to drum out a steady beat against the door, unable to stop fidgeting, just like earlier at the station. Something about Emma turned him from calm and collected into a nervous mess.

"Who?"

"Your wife. What was it that she said about Emma's condition?"

"When Snow called she hadn't gotten the final word from the doctors yet," he replied patiently - the smallest of smiles forming on his lips because this was the third time that Hook had asked him that question - and kept his eyes on the road. He was more than willing to appease the man, this once, Killian's sincere worry for his daughter softening him more than a little bit. "But she assured me that she's going to be fine and that… that she needs you," he added as an afterthought, and he heard Hook let out an audible sigh of relief before going back to staring out of the window as they rounded the final corner that led to Storybrooke's hospital parking lot.

He put the truck into park and reached to unclip his seatbelt when he noticed that Killian's hand had frozen at his own belt, hesitant. He could have sworn he saw his fingers trembling slightly. "Hook?"

The other man seemed to snap out of his trance-like stare and unbuckled his seatbelt, opening the car door with a sigh, pausing as it hung open. "Bloody hell…" He muttered the words under his breath, a quiet curse at himself.

"Hook?"

"Gods…" he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "What if I fail them?"

The words had been uttered in such a soft whisper that David had barely heard them. He hesitated to answer for a long moment, trying to find the 'tough love' instilling words that would snap the pirate out of it like he had before at Emma's apartment, but he still wasn't used to this new, vulnerable, scared Captain Hook. Since when had _Hook_ ever acted like this? He wished he could go back to the cocky bastard that made him want to clock him in the jaw rather than the man scared of failure and losing all that he had worked so hard to hold onto.

Fortunately, this was a feeling that he – and he assumed all fathers at some point – had personal experience with feeling.

"All you can do is try, Hook. that's all any of us can do... That's all Emma wants." David opened the driver's side door and swung a leg out of the cab. "Come on… it's gonna be okay."

**~ASMG~**

Emma looked up from the tray in front of her when Neal appeared in the doorway of her hospital room. "Anything?"

"He texted her that he'd be here soon. She's grabbing a coffee at the shop for her and your dad when he gets here. She said to tell you she'd be back in a minute."

"Thanks," she mumbled, feeling a little hurt that she still hadn't heard from Killian personally, even after a few hours.

"Hey, I talked with the nurses on the way back."

"Did they happen to mention when they'll let me out of this freaking place?" she muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes and sitting up a little taller on the uncomfortable hospital mattress. She just wanted to go home and go to sleep at this point.

Neal sat down in a chair next to her bed with a small nod. "They said probably another hour or so and we can take you home. They just want to make sure that you and the baby are okay. Waiting on a couple of tests. How you feelin?"

"Better. Less lightheaded and like crap, but still feelin' it," she joked weakly, rolling her eyes a second time, this time at herself and her own stupidity. The doctors had said it was a combination of mild dehydration, stress, and good ol' crazy pregnancy hormones that had made her pass out and all she could think was _how difficult is it to remember to drink water_?

"Here. The nurse said to offer you this if you're done." Neal handed her a paper cup of water he had brought for her, eying the only half-empty cup of Gatorade that sat on her tray table next to a small plate of apple slices. "If you wanna go home in an hour, you gotta drink, Em."

She raised a defiant eyebrow at him. "Neal, I'm fine. I'm drinking. I'm just taking a little break."

"If you don't drink they're gonna put you on an IV and then who knows when they'll let you go home. Come on."

"I'm _fine_, Neal."

"You're not fine. You're pregnant and I had to take you to the emergency room for passing out in my damn apartment. You know how scary that is, Ems?" he argued worriedly. "Come on, at least for the baby."

That did it.

Emma glanced down at her stomach guiltily and placed a protective hand over her swollen belly, rubbing it comfortingly as if to say 'sorry, baby' before taking one, then another small sip of the water. The cool water did feel good in her parched throat and she felt irresponsible as hell for getting into this situation to begin with. It wasn't as if she had been intentionally dehydrating herself, but her recent soda habit had gotten bad since giving up coffee (even if she _was_ drinking the gross caffeine-free stuff), and she had even run out of_ that_ at home. She couldn't remember the last time she had more than a few sips of water in the last couple of days. Not to mention the stress that she had been under lately did little good for her already pregnancy-fogged memory when all she wanted to do was sleep until she had the baby and put off all life-changing decisions or arguments until well after the baby was born.

Neal moved to sit at the edge of her bed and Emma eyed him warily as he scooted closer. "Aren't you supposed to be drinking like 10 glasses a day or something?"

She cast him a "don't lecture me" look and shook her head. "I can take care of myself, Neal. I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"What… Because of him?"

Emma's eyebrows shot up in surprise, then furrowed into a scowl, taken aback by his presumption. "Are you serious, right now?" Her tone held vague threats as her eyes continued to narrow. "Listen, I appreciate what you're doing, staying with me, but this thing where you keep making everything about Killian needs to stop."

"Well, where is he then? Why am I here and he's not? Why does he never answer your calls?"

Emma's widened slightly and she took a deep breath. So they were going to do this now.

Ever since he'd moved to Storybrooke he had acted more – well, more familiar with her than she had liked to admit. It hadn't been to an uncomfortable degree, in fact, it had been somewhat of a relief to begin to let go of 12 years of issues, even a little bit, and let the tension in the air between them fade. She had Killian and her son had two father figures – one being his actual, biological father who actually wanted to be a part of his life. It was a good trade-off. But something in the back of her mind had told her that Neal had always wanted more, even back in New York when he had chuckled at their relationship and offered his regards, but especially since his break-up with Tamara. It wasn't until her talk with Mary Margaret that she had realized that it had become a problem. She hadn't wanted to believe that it could.

But that didn't make the conversation any less daunting.

"Neal, I don't want to do this right now. We're finally getting around to being friends, just-"

"Just answer_ that_, Emma. Why was I the one comforting you at the hospital when _our kid_ broke his arm? Why am I here now?"

Emma bristled at the comment, then felt a small tug of guilt for half agreeing with him. She was inwardly furious with herself for letting this happen today and putting her child at risk over something as stupid as stressing out over the man she loves daring to want to marry her and drinking a few measly glasses of water a day. The doctors had assured her that the baby was fine and she had been lucky to only have to spend a few hours in the hospital and feel like shit for a day, it could have been worse. But she was also angry with Killian for not being there yet, for always being impossible to get a hold of because of his 'selective absentmindedness' and wandering around Storybrooke without his phone, for being so stubborn and _him_ and everything that she loved and hated simultaneously about the man.

"I messed everything up with you, and I accept that, but sometimes I just don't get what you see in this guy."

Again, just like with the water, he knew just the right buttons to press to get her to speak up.

"You sent me to jail, Neal." A look of hurt crossed his face for a second before his defenses went back up, his mouth opening to spout out a retort or defense, but she didn't let him speak. "And I'm moving on from all that for Henry, but if you're entertaining ideas about _rescuing me_ from 'Captain Hook', then you can give them up now," the hardness in her voice made her cringe, but at the same time, it felt good to say the words.

"Em…"

"You missed your only chance to rescue me a long time ago," she continued on in a softer tone, lowering her eyes and taking another sip of water.

Neal set his jaw hard, looking like he wanted to argue or send some snappy comeback her way or even leave the room, but he finally just shook his head, his shoulders sagging slightly. "Listen, you're right. We don't need to talk about this right now. Not when you're here…"

"We don't need to talk about this at all anymore, Neal."

Neal hesitated, shifting and rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably as he stood. "Do you want me to go?"

Emma pursed her lips together and thought about it, but she was saved from sifting through her thoughts and emotions to figure out exactly what she wanted except for Killian to be there, when her father walked through the door, followed quickly by _her pirate_, looking pale and anxious.

"Emma," her father leaned over and gently wrapped her in a hug that made her heart skip in a way that only a hug from her dad could. "How are you?"

"David, hey." She released him from the hug, sitting up straight and smiling. "I'm alright."

"Emma." David stepped back as Killian strode towards the bed. Emma smiled, grasping his good arm gently and drawing him closer as he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers with a sweetness and urgency that made her heart flutter.

"Hey you," she sighed - more contentedly than she had expected - into his lips. "Leather again, huh? I kinda missed it," she teased glancing down at his attire, then placed another gentle peck on his lips as he pulled away, the relief from his presence alone making her tensed body relax.

Neal mumbled something about going to get her mother, and David nodded in agreement, saying that he would go with him – not so subtly giving them time alone - before slipping out of the room.

"Where were you?" she asked him quietly. "I was worried."

"I know," he swallowed hard and then reached into his pocket and showed her the cellphone in his hand, sporting an apologetic half-smile. "I'm carrying the bloody thing with me now," he offered her with a guilty shrug.

"God, Killian… what if I had been having the baby?"

"I'm sorry, love, I'm so sorry," he whispered, caressing her lips with his again. He let himself plop into the chair just behind him, pulling it closer to her bedside.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. It's my fault."

"What's happened, love? Is it…is everything…" his question trailed off as he moved his anxious gaze to her belly, his hand quickly following, rubbing it with a firm protectiveness.

"The baby is fine, Killian. It's nothing. I'm just… really stupid, ok?" She shook her head again, forcing a small smile and pulling him closer once more, kissing him, unable to get enough now that he was here, any frustration she had felt before melting away into his embrace. She pulled back with a puzzled look when he deepened the kiss. "Why do you taste like rum and coffee?"

Emma was sure that she caught a vague storminess mixed with embarrassment flicker in his blue eyes, momentarily darkening his relieved expression. "We can talk about it later, sweetheart," he replied softly, reaching for her hand again and squeezing it. "Tell me what happened, love."

"Dehydration. And stress. And whatever else my body is doing lately," she replied lightheartedly, hoping to reassure him, but the fear didn't leave his eyes. "I passed out at Neal's and he brought me here, but I'm _fi_-"

"What?" Killian asked sharply, lines of worry creasing his face, and Emma didn't miss how he eyes kept moving to from hers to the baby bump. "You fainted?"

"I also said the part where we're fine," she reminded him with a raised eyebrow, interlocking her fingers with his.

"And you also fainted-" he argued back stubbornly. "Why were you at his place anyway?"

"Killian…" The low voices of Mary Margaret, David, and Neal echoed from the hallway and Emma sighed. "We can talk about it when we get home, alright?" she asked him, meeting his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I think we have a lot of things to talk about."

"Aye," he nodded, biting his lip. "That we do."

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
